Let's Start at the Very Beginning
by Jelp
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Endymion has grownup as a servant, so how can he and Serenity be together if she's a princess and he's just a servant?
1. Chapter 1

This IS a Serenity and Endymion fic. Thier romance starts out slow,  
but the other stuff is important for the plot. Please tell me what  
you think! 

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-PROLOGUE-

She cried. 'How could he?' Gaia wept as she lied on her bed  
back home. After she had found out what he did, she had gone  
back to her home Atlantis. She had teleported when no one was  
looking. She had not even told her husband of her powers. Just  
thinking of him made her weep harder. Gaia patted her slightly  
swollen stomach. 'It will be a boy.' She thought of her unborn  
child and cried thinking about what had happened. She cried even  
harder as she though of what she had just discovered.

-Earlier that week-

Gaia was so happy to be back on the Moon. She hadn't seen  
her friend Queen Serenity in the longest time. Queen Serenity,  
just like herself, was a goddess. Of course, they did not tell  
anyone of this except for the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi were not  
goddess, but they were the protectors of their respected planets  
as well as Queens there. They did, however, had powers similar  
to Queen Serenity's and Gaia's. The Senshi had married into the  
Moon Kingdom, and Gaia hoped that her own son could eventually  
marry the daughter of Serenity. Everyone knew that there was  
only one descendent of the goddess Selene each generation, and  
of course, each generation, the child was a girl. It would  
please her so to know that her best friend and she were going to  
be related. Gaia had decided to tell her friends, Serenity and  
the Senshi, of her child before her husband because she wanted  
it to be a birthday surprise. She had told him that she would be  
at the Moon on his birthday, but was going to come home with  
this wonderful news.

"Oh Gaia! You are so lucky. I wish it was I who were the  
one with child." Serenity exclaimed. Serenity had silver-purple  
hair with blue eyes. Her hair was done up into two buns on the  
top of her head.

"We all have had children of our own. All girls. You are  
the only one to have a boy. He'll be very popular to have all of  
those girl friends." Queen Mars said. She was a fiery woman with  
black hair and violet eyes.

"Well, we are all glad that you had your children finally.  
You are all fairly old." Gaia joked. Gaia was a millennium old,  
but the other women except for Serenity were nearly ten thousand  
years old.

"I think that Serenity should finally have a child too."  
Queen Mercury said. She was quiet and had blue hair and eyes to  
match.

"I agree Mercury. Even if I know my baby is a boy, I hope  
they are all friends, even if your children are girls. But I  
know Terrance is glad to know that he has an heir to Terra.  
Right Gaia?"

"Yes Serenity, he will...when I tell him."

"You mean you haven't even told your husband yet?" asked  
Queen Venus. Queen Venus had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She  
was the Senshi of Love, so she was very curious how Gaia's  
husband would react.

"No." Gaia giggled. The rest of the women giggled as well.

"I just think it's about time that she had gotten pregnant,  
I mean really, how old is Gaia?" Queen Jupiter said. She had  
brown hair and green eyes that flashed in the light. Gaia  
flashed her a look that said, 'Look who's talking.'

"Yes, but how long has she been married for? I'm glad that  
Gaia is to have her child now. She is Mother Earth after all,  
she of all should have a child if she has been called a mother  
all her life." The rest nodded in agreement at Serenity's  
statement.

"Now all we need is for David to get you pregnant Serenity.  
You've waited just as long as I have to have children." Queen  
Serenity nodded her head in agreement at Gaia's statement. "I  
was just thinking that perhaps the Earth could enter the  
alliance." Gaia stated.

"Do you mean a betrothal?"

"Yes. I know that we always talked about our children being  
able to choose their own loves but could we not make a betrothal  
and then if things did not work out, pretended that it had never  
been made?"

"I think that will be manageable." Serenity smiled. "It  
would be nice to know that my daughter was married to a man with  
good up bringing."

"So then it is agreed. You four Queens bare witness to this  
betrothal between the unborn of Gaia, and my own unborn child?"

"We do." said all but Venus.

"What if you do not have a girl, or what if you do not have  
your child until a hundred years later? I didn't have any  
children until my ninety-second husband, and this is Serenity's  
first!" Venus exclaimed.

"We are making this agreement so that we don't go through  
with it if it is not convenient. Do you agree now?" Gaia asked  
Venus.

"I do."

"Let's not tell anyone just in case this pact is not put  
forth into action. Now, my child and myself need rest. Goodnight  
ladies."

"Goodnight Gaia."

Gaia walked out onto her balcony to look at the Earth. She  
felt as though there was something not quite right about to  
happen at home, but she shrugged it off. It was unwise of her to  
do this because being a goddess, her instincts were almost  
always right. She sighed as she walked back inside and laid  
down.

"Dear child, the Earth will one day be yours to rule. As  
will the Moon, I hope. Yet I don't hope. For when you rule the  
Moon it will mean that Serenity has passed onto her next phase  
of life. So treat her people well. Treat my people well too. I  
will have to one day teach you how to make life flourish on both  
planets. Be a kind and gentle ruler little one." She rubbed her  
stomach. "Be a good husband to Serenity's daughter. I know you  
will marry her child. How do I know? I just know little one. I  
just know. You will know things like this too one day." She  
patted her stomach and went to sleep. The week passed without  
much happening. The Queens spoke of their daughters. They also  
spoke of the first time they all met. Serenity and the Senshi  
had figured out that Gaia was a goddess before she even knew.

"Remember the look on your face when we said 'You are a  
goddess?' You're eyes nearly bugged out." Serenity joked.

"Yes I remember. Also when I found out that the Senshi had  
already had over eighty husbands, each! Boy, my expression must  
have been hilarious. Serenity of course is only a few years  
older than I, so she could relate to how I felt." They laughed  
at old times.

-Same day as the story began, early morning-

Gaia transported the Terra, where her husband lived. She  
walked through the garden. It was always so peaceful to walk  
through the Terrian gardens. A sense of peace washed over the  
mother to be.

Gaia tipped-toed to her and her husband's bedroom. She was  
sure that he would be glad to see her. It was early morning and  
knew that he would be asleep still. He didn't usually sleep in.  
In fact, he usually got up early, but she always had gotten up  
earlier. She had told all of her friends that had been on the  
Moon that week, that she would leave very early this morning.  
She teleported home before any in the castle had woken up. 'What  
a surprise he'll have to see me!' She thought. But the surprise  
was on her.

As she opened the door to their room, she saw the last  
thing that she had expected, the last thing possible that she  
would have thought to have ever seen in fact. Her husband lay in  
bed. With another woman. She shut the door as tears began to run  
down her face. She ran to the palace gardens and teleported to  
her home castle in Atlantis.

-Back to the time when the story began-

"How could you betray me Terrance? How could you?" She  
asked to no one through her tears. 'If you would hide this  
relationship from me, then I shall hide your son from you.' Gaia  
thought of a plan to get revenge on her husband, but knew she  
could never carry it through. Even if he had broken her heart,  
she could not deny him his son. She also was aware that it would  
hurt her son to grow up without a father figure in his life. She  
had a sudden idea. 'I can never live with my own husband again,  
but I can not let my son go through that. If I were to have him  
pretend to be the gardener of the palace gardens, he could see  
his father and decide for himself what he thought of him. He  
shall only be with his father on weekends, and I'll have him  
weekdays. And I'm sure that all of the Senshi and Serenity could  
help me. They would understand. Jupiter might go after him if  
she found out what he'd done. Mars would too. I'm sure Venus  
would. After all she is the Senshi of Love, she can't bear to  
see a man or woman break someone else's heart.' Gaia planned to  
go back to the Moon to tell her friends of these heart wrenching  
events.

-CHAPTER 1-

"HE DID WHAT?!" Queen Jupiter yelled. (Guess where Lita  
gets her temper from. )

"He slept with another woman." Gaia explained through tears.

"Why he'll pay that son-of-a-"

"Please Jupiter. He will pay. He will lose his son. I can  
not bear it to let my son grow up with a father that could do  
this. But I could not bear it for my son to grow up without a  
father at all. I shall tell my son the truth about what happened  
between his father and I. I will explain that I wish for him to  
not tell his father that he is his son until he is mature enough  
to make the decision himself, has seen for himself, and then he  
can decide whether or not he wants to be heir to Terra."

"How will you let your son decide if you will not go near  
Terrance? How is he then supposed to be exposed to Terrance?"  
The sensible Mercury asked.

"I have thought of that. He will be the palace gardener. He  
is sure to have a great love for nature. In fact, it is  
inevitable for him to have the power to mold nature to his  
will."

"How will you convince Terrance to let him be his gardener?  
You are surely not going to wait until your son is a young man  
before he will meet his own father. And surely Terrance will not  
take a child for his gardener." Mars stated.

"Terrance has always had a strong love for his gardens. His  
own gardener right now has been a good friend of his since he  
was a child. If I could convince Gregory, the gardener, to allow  
my son to be a helper, then Terrance will not disagree with his  
faithful servant. Also, I know that his wife Margret has just  
had a son. His name is Andrew. Gregory will be happy to have a  
friend for his son."

"You have this thought out well Gaia, but are you sure it  
is fair to your husband so that he never knows about his son?"  
Serenity asked.

"Was it fair of him to sleep with another woman?" Jupiter  
bit back in Gaia's defense. She was still rather upset that  
someone would do that. Venus did not seem to like Terrance all  
that much at the moment either.

"Good point Jupiter. How will you train your son to become  
a ruler without anyone knowing he is your son?" Serenity asked.  
Gaia had not thought of this and thought for a while before  
saying:

"Will you all help train him?"

"He can watch our daughters train since they will be nearer  
his age then we will be." Mars said.

"Then every summer, after he has turned the age of ten, I  
will send him here to the Moon. At that age, I will also send  
him to be with Terrance. I will train him in secret for several  
years. Serenity, would it be possible for him to be a gardener  
here? That way if word got around that a young boy was staying  
here, it would because it was because he was a gardener. If he  
were to be trained here, word could get back to Terrance."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Serenity agreed.  
Everyone felt much better after everything had been worked out.

"Gaia, I think that things will work out even better. I  
took Mercury's advice from earlier this week, and my husband and  
I got to it right away." Serenity smiled at everyone's confused  
faces.

"I'm pregnant." All of the women squealed with delight.

"Thank you all. I am so glad I have you to go through all  
of this with." sighed Gaia.

"We're your friends, we would never let you down Gaia."  
Venus gave Gaia a hug.

"Weren't you going to surprise your husband? So that means  
that he will not expect you home for a while. How much longer do  
you have until he expects you?" asked Jupiter.

"I have four days. And to think, if I hadn't planned to  
surprise him, I would never have found out about his affair."  
Gaia said sadly.

"Well then, we will stay four more days as well. We were  
all going to go home tomorrow, but I'm sure Serenity won't mind  
having us around too much longer right?"

"Four more days?!" Serenity feigned horror. Everyone  
laughed at her unsuccessful attempt, and she started to laugh  
too.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. My husband might, but I know  
he'll leave me alone for now. Or at least until I tell him I'm  
with child. Then I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere  
alone." Everyone knew how protective David was of his wife  
Serenity.

"Let's have a slumber party! We haven't had one in years,  
and I think we should." Mars suggested.

"Yes, let's." Mercury agreed. So they all went back to  
their own rooms and got their blankets and pillows and headed  
for the gardens. It was a beautiful night as they talked of the  
future of their children. The Senshi's children, Mina, Raye,  
Lita, and Amy were all growing to be fine young girls. They  
would pledge their lives to Serenity's daughter. Gaia's son  
would not pledge his life because he was male. If Gaia's child  
were to be a girl, Gaia and Serenity had planned to have an  
earth Senshi. But because Gaia already knew that she was having  
a son, and also in hopes that her son and Serenity's daughter  
would marry and be equals in their power, he would not pledge.

-At the slumber party-

Gaia dreaded going back to Terra. How and what would she  
say to her husband? 'Whatever I do, I can not let on or show any  
signs that I am pregnant.' All of the Queens wanted to help.  
Mercury suggested that she just pack up and go, and leave a  
letter telling him what she saw.

"Really Mercury, she should go up to him and tell him  
herself what she saw. And then smack him across the face!" Mars  
had said. Jupiter had really wanted to go with her. She said she  
wouldn't harm him in anyway. But when Gaia tried to get her  
promise on this, Jupiter said she couldn't give one.

"What you should do is tell him what you saw, and then tell  
him that he has lost his wife." Venus said.

"I know! Venus is right Tell that to Terrance, but we have  
to make him know that he did the most idiotic mistake of his  
life Gaia, we are going to give you a makeover!" Serenity  
exclaimed. "You are very beautiful already, but we can improve  
you!" So they took Serenity's idea and made over Gaia. Her long  
black hair that was always in a braid down her back, was done  
into many smaller braids to make a crown on her head. Venus put  
on her make-up that brought out her lovely crimson red lips and  
midnight blue eyes. She wore a dress that was made of gold that  
clung to the top half of her figure, and flared out at the  
waist. She did look stunning. Her stomach was now noticeably  
swollen. But just barely, so she used a little bit of magic to  
hide it.

Another thing Gaia had been worried about was what her son  
would do when he found out that he was a god. It didn't really  
matter that her husband was mortal because god's blood dominated  
that of regular blood. When the blood had completely taken over  
her own mortal blood, Gaia had only been in her twenties. How  
long ago that seemed! But she had been shocked. Her friends had  
known because they were from other planets, but the people of  
Earth were usually unaware that there were people of magic birth  
living on their planet. In fact, most all people born from  
planets other than Earth had magic in their blood. That was why  
the other planets were not very welcome on Earth. She was sure  
that the marriage of her son and the daughter of Serenity would  
bring an alliance, but what if her son did not wish to be the  
heir to the thrown? Even though she was Queen of her own  
kingdom, Terra and the Atlantis kingdom made up the Earth's  
kingdoms. It just down on her that her son would be the ruler of  
the whole planet. She knew that Atlantis was one of the most  
computerized cities, but Terra was so much bigger than Atlantis.

Although she hoped that Endymion could rule both the Earth,  
and if he married Serenity's daughter, the Moon wisely. It would  
be a lot of work. She would not blame him in the least though if  
he did not wish to be recognized as Terrance's son. However, he  
technically had to be the crown prince for he was the first born  
of the King. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she  
hugged her friends good-bye.

"When it is time for me to go into labor, would you all  
come and see me in Atlanta? I'm going to need your help." Gaia  
embraced all of her friends, as she asked.

"Of course we will. Good-bye!" They all waved good-bye as  
Gaia went to do one of the hardest things in her life.

Gaia teleported to the garden. She walked towards the  
castle. She had wondered why Terrance did not ask how she could  
get to the Moon. It might have been that he knew her friends had  
magic. He didn't know that she had magic though. Or maybe he  
hadn't asked because he knew that he was going to cheat on her.  
Maybe it was a one time thing, and he had never cheated on her  
before, or it could have been that he had done this many time  
behind her back. She didn't know, but even once was too many.  
There were just too many maybes, too many ifs, that she did not  
want to dwell on.

She would let him explain, but still, she would not go back  
to him. If he even wanted her back. She went over things that  
she could say to him and what he might say back to her in her  
mind. Gaia could not bear to go to the bedroom, so she stayed in  
the gardens until it was about noon. As she mustered up all her  
courage, she straitened her dress and made sure that the spell  
she had put on still hid her swollen stomach.

Entering the thrown room, Gaia was glad to see that her  
husband was there and alone. She was afraid that Terrance might  
have hand his four Guardians, but they may have been training,  
or be out with their young sons. They were about the Senshi's  
age.

Gaia was extremely relieved that he was the only one there.  
It would have been too difficult if he had had his friends with  
him. She may not have had the courage to say what she knew she  
needed to say to him.

Terrance noticed Gaia as she entered the room. His wife  
looked stunning. She wore a golden dress and her hair was  
fashioned in a different style than normal. He smiled at her as  
he brushed his brown bangs out of his brown eyes. ((AN: He looks  
like an older Darien with brown hair and eyes.))

"How was your trip my love?" he asked. He noticed her  
stiffen at once at his voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice and in his eyes.

"How could you?" she asked sadly and softly.

"How could I what my love?"

"Don't call me 'my love'! How could you sleep with  
another?! HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed. 'Oh please no! She must  
have found out about Serpentiara. I must tell her why I did so.  
I only hope she will forgive me. I did it for her.'

Now that he thought about it, the reason why he had really  
slept with her didn't seem right. Almost as though he hadn't  
even wanted to sleep with her by his own will, like the idea had  
been placed into his head.

"Please, I beg of you to let me explain." he asked pleadingly.

"You may, but don't expect my opinion of you to change."

"I...I thought that I wasn't very good in bed," he blushed  
ashamedly," So I decided to ask for help. I wanted to know how  
to please you. We have been married for four years and I wanted  
to do something to please you, that's all. The woman I slept  
with meant nothing to me. And I told her so before and after  
that night. It was only one night. I swear on my life. I do love  
you with all of my heart." he looked straight into her eyes as  
he told her everything to try and keep her. 'I've told her the  
truth, but will she ever forgive me?' "I don't expect you to but  
please forgive me. I can not live without you." He said with  
complete honesty.

"I forgive you. But I can never live with a man who has  
been unfaithful. I shall leave as soon as my things are packed."  
She told him and walked out of the room.

"What have I done?" Terrance asked to an empty room.

-In another part of Terra-

A woman watched all of this through a magic mirror. The  
magic from the mirror was evil. The source of the magic was the  
Negaverse. Serpentiara rubbed her stomach. She had been pregnant  
before she slept with the King, but she would make him think  
that the child was his.

"You see my young apprentice, this is how you use the  
powers of the Negaverse." Serpentiara told a child with flaming  
red hair.

"Yes Serpentiara." the child answered.

"Take note to all of these things Beryl, they shall come in  
use when you are old enough. You are smart for only five years  
of age." she patted the girls head. "I had no idea that the  
Queen had already found out about the King and I. This shall  
make things easier. With myself on the throne and this child the  
heir, the Negaverse will have more ease taking over this planet  
and then the universe. When you come of age Beryl my son will  
wed you, and you shall be Queen and he King. Do you know what I  
mean by this?" The young girl nodded her head. "Good. Now let  
us go and tell the King of his 'son.'" Serpentiara smiled. 'The  
spell did work well.' She had placed a curse on him to make him  
believe that he was sleeping with her for the sake of his wife.  
There was no way that he would have willingly slept with her.  
Little did Gaia know, that her dear husband would never have  
done what he did without the dark magic she had put through his  
body. She had seen his mind, his heart, and they were too pure  
to willingly harm his wife.

At first, Serpentiara was going to actually try to seduce  
him, but the King had been oblivious to her advances. Then she  
had heard that the Queen was going to go away. However, she  
would only be able to sleep with Terrance once, and it was not  
guaranteed that she would get pregnant that once. So, she had  
turned to the Queen Metallica of the Negaverse to get one of her  
minions to make sure that she became pregnant. Her plan had  
worked, and now, she just had to fulfill the rest of it by  
persuading Terrance to ditch Queen Gaia and marry her.

-The next day-

"How can in be true that you carry my child? How could you  
know so soon if it has only been a few days?" King Terrance  
questioned. How could he have been so foolish to do this? How  
could he have not even thought of the possibly of her getting  
pregnant?

"It is easier for women to know this my King." she lied.  
'It is easier for women that have dark magic to know I should  
say.'

"You may stay here in the castle. But do not think that I  
will even look your way again. I told you that I do not love  
you. I will raise our son to be King yes, but you will not be  
Queen for I shall not marry you. Even if it is a disgrace to me.  
I shall take responsibility for my actions."

Serpentiara growled under her breath. She would not be  
Queen. No matter. Her son would be King and Beryl Queen. After  
they were of age to wed, she would just kill Terrance.

"So be it."

-Outside the throne room-

Gaia had been thinking a lot about what she was planning to  
do to Terrance, about how she was going to take their son away  
for good. She was going into the throne room to tell him the  
truth that she was pregnant. But she heard the conversation. He  
wasn't lying to her when he told her that he did not love that  
woman, but she could not bring herself to tell him after she  
knew that this woman was going to also have his child. She ran  
to where her things were packed. With a mere thought, her things  
vanished to Atlantis. Then she teleported to her home herself.

-Approximately six months later in Atlantis-

"Come on Gaia, you're doing well." Mercury said as she  
coached Gaia.

"I am so glad that you're a healer Mercury. I would feel  
rather odd with a strange man looking up my skirt." All of the  
women in the room laughed at Gaia's never dying spirit.

"Gaia, does it hurt much?" Serenity questioned as she put  
her hand on her obvious pregnant form. She was due in about  
three months. Gaia gave a yell as she pushed.

"Oh, not much." she laughed. Mars and Jupiter were holding  
one of Gaia's hands as Venus aided Mercury.

"Push with the contractions. Keep your chin down against  
your chest." Mercury advised.

"Keep pushing Gaia, I can see his head." Gaia gave another  
yell, pushed, and squeezed onto her friends' hands.

"He's coming. He's out." A healthy cry came from the baby  
boy. Venus cut the umbilical-cord at Mercury's instructions  
while Mercury cleaned the blood off of the baby.

"He's beautiful!" gasped Mercury as she handed him to his  
mother. Gaia, meanwhile, was crying with tears of joy. She held  
her son.

"He looks like his father." Gaia noticed.

"Yes, but he has your color hair and eyes." Venus pointed  
out.

"Mercury, have you delivered many babies before?" Serenity  
had asked quietly.

"Actually yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if it is natural for a baby boy  
to be...well...umm...how shall I put this?"

"What's wrong with my son?" Gaia asked concerned.

"Well, is it natural for a baby boy to...to...be so huge?"

"What do you mean Serenity?" asked Mars. Serenity blushed a  
deep crimson red and she blurted out:

"Is it natural for him to have such a large penis?" And she  
blushed an even deeper shade of red if that were possible. All  
of them just stared at her. Mercury took a glance at the baby.

"Now that you mention it, I think the largest I've seen has  
been half the size of his." Mercury now blushed. Everyone was  
speechless. Then all of a sudden Serenity laughed. All eyes  
turned to her.

"I was just thinking what my daughter would say if she knew  
we were discussing this about her future husband."

"Do you really think they'll get married?" Jupiter asked.

"I hope so." Gaia sighed.

"What are you going to name him?" Mercury asked the  
question that they all wanted to know.

"Endymion." Endymion squealed with delight, almost as to  
say that he had accepted his new name with happiness.

-About three months later on the Moon-

"Come on Serenity, if Gaia did this so can you." Mercury  
coached the Mother in labor. "I can see her head!" Serenity pushed.

"You can do it Serenity." Serenity's husband, David said.

"It's worth the pain for the end result." Gaia said as she  
held her son who cooed.

"Most definitely. Raye is growing to look a lot like me."  
Queen Mars said.

"Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, where are you children now?" asked  
Gaia.

"They're with their fathers." Jupiter answered for all. A  
loud wailing cried was heard.

"She's out!" Mercury exclaimed. Serenity cried much like  
Gaia had done; in relief.

"Give me Serenity, Mercury." The new mother asked for her child.

"What an original name." Venus joked.

"She's going to look just like you." David said as he  
squeezed his wife's hand. All of a sudden, Endymion started  
crying, and Serenity who had just stopped, started to cry again.  
Endymion reached a hand over to where baby Serenity was, as if  
pointing to see her.

"What's the matter Endy? Do you want to see baby Sere?"  
Gaia asked as she took him over to see the new born. He reached  
a hand down to grab Serenity's. Serenity reached up and met his  
hand half way. A bright flash of light came from the two as they  
touched hands, and then the room dimmed to its usual light.

"What the heck just happened?" Three voices asked at once;  
Gaia, Serenity, and David.

"Yeah." All of the Queens but one said.

"I don't believe it." All eyes turned to Venus.

"What don't you believe?" Jupiter questioned.

"They- those two- they just-"

"Spit it out already. What did my son and Serenity's daughter just  
do?"

"They soul bonded."

That's all for this part. Review below. Thanks! - Jelp


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add before: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

-CHAPTER 2-

"What prey tell is a soul bond Venus?" Mercury asked.  
Everyone in the room gaped at Mercury. It was unlike her to not  
know something.

"Well, it is when two infants, that are soul mates, touch  
hands. From that point on they have a special bond. They will be  
able to feel each others feelings as well as their own. It is  
also like an invisible string because they will be able to know  
where the other is and go to him or her if need be. At a later  
time, they may also be able to read each others thoughts. I've  
only heard about this happening four times before, but never  
between two that have such high magical powers. It is quite  
likely that when one dies, the other shall too for the bonding  
of their souls was so magically made. In other words it is like  
cutting a person in half if one dies. It also has a great mutual  
benefit. For the both of them, it is more likely that they will  
heal faster. They will unknowingly draw strength from each  
other. They shall not be in anyway negatively affected because  
if at least one is well, so is the other even if their body is  
fighting of an illness. Neither person will not feel any pain. I  
did not fully understand that part, but that is what I was told  
from my mother before me." The room was silent after Venus had  
told them of this strange occurrence.

"That sounds somewhat like the bond that Terrance and his  
Guardians have." And then as an after thought she added, "I  
guess they will get married after all." Gaia smiled as she said  
this.

After the new mother was well rested, Gaia went in to see  
her friend. She asked that the other Queens come as well.

"You all know that Serpentiara was pregnant did you not?"  
Gaia asked them as soon as they had all gathered in Serenity's  
room and made sure that David was no where nearby.

"Was? Does that mean that she has had her baby as well?"  
The tired mother asked stroking her daughters hair.

"Yes. She died giving birth to him last week. I left  
Endymion with one of my trusted servants at Atlantis as soon as  
I heard that she was in labor. There was a young girl there  
around six years of age. I believe someone had said that her  
name was Beryl. There was something not right about that girl.  
But the point is, there was something erroneous as I watched  
through the window. For some reason, I do not think that the  
child born was hers and Terrance's. My heart tells me there is  
something wrong. There was also something terribly menacing  
about the girl Beryl too. Am I just jealous?" Gaia asked.

"Gaia, we know that you would never make up a story like  
that, even if you were jealous." Jupiter said.

"The boy Judis has an evil aura around him. I am more glad  
now that I did not tell Terrance about Endymion than I thought I  
would be. It seems that Endymion would have grown up with a half  
brother that is evil. Now I have more courage doing this, not  
for me, but for Endymion."

"Gaia, may I hold Endymion?" Serenity asked shifting her  
baby to one arm, which wasn't hard because she was so small.

"Of course." Gaia gently placed Endymion in Serenity's free  
arm. The two immediately reached for each other and held hands  
which was quite amazing since they were so young to have that  
much control over their bodies. The Senshi sighed.

"How adorable!" Venus said. "Young love. There is nothing  
that I enjoy more to see than true love blossoming." The two  
babies cooed in their agreement.

"Well, ladies, do you think that you will keep an eye on  
Judis and Beryl when you get the chance? I do not want to keep  
you from your children though so only when you wish, if you wish  
that is." Gaia asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison. 'Sometimes that freaks me  
out when they do that in unison.' Gaia thought.

"Thank you. Now shoo. Serenity needs her rest." Gaia shooed  
all of her friends out and then was about to leave herself when  
Serenity called to her.

"Gaia?"

"Yes Serenity?"

"I...I think there is something wrong with David."

"Why do you say that?"

"For sometime now, he has been seeing a healer secretly,  
but I know that he has been going. Maybe it's nothing serious  
and he just did not want me to be upset while I was pregnant,  
but...I don't know. For some reason I think there is something  
wrong. Will you talk to him? He trusts you more than the Senshi.  
He has known you the longest of them. Please, try and get him to  
tell you what is wrong. I must know what if there is something  
wrong with him." Serenity said with tears in her eyes.

"I shall." And Gaia left.

-In the Moon's Gardens-

David was out in the gardens. He knelt down and cut a rose  
from its bush. Gaia approached silently.

"David?"

"Hmm?" He said without lifting his head.

"There is something wrong with your health is there not?"

"What makes you say that?" He asked still not looking at her.

"I can tell David."

"How can anyone hide things from you?" He asked finally  
lifting his head to meet her gaze. David smiled but the smile  
did not reach his eyes.

"Yes, I am ill. I have gone to healers all of my life. I  
was born ill, and I can not bear to tell Serenity. Gaia, I'm  
dying. Please do not tell Serenity."

"She doesn't need to. I already know." Serenity appeared  
from the path that Gaia had just taken to get there.

"You followed me here." Gaia said.

"I needed to know. David, why didn't you tell me? I would  
have understood." Serenity said with tears in her eyes. David  
walked over and gave his wife a hug and brushed away her tears.

"Dear Serenity, I know you too well. You would have tried  
to use that Imperium Silver Crystal of yours. If something had  
happened to you because of me, I would have rather died than for  
you to sacrifice your own life for mine. I have been talking to  
every healer and doctor, but they can not find what is wrong  
with me. If you were to use your crystal, you may be able to  
find it at heal me, but I won't let you. I know that you could  
die using it." Gaia left the couple as silently as she had come.  
Tears came to her eyes as she wished that she had Terrance. Even  
though he had betrayed her trust, she still loved him, and  
probably would for eternity. Yet she could not bear to let him  
break her heart again.

Would she ever be able to be together with Terrance? She  
wished for herself, and for her son's sake that she would.

-Ten years later in Atlantis-

Serenity walked into Gaia's throne room. Young Serenity was  
holding her mother's hand. Gaia meanwhile was trying to make  
Endymion create a flower with his powers. Endymion's hair was  
brown, his eyes green, and his face was round. However, this was  
not how Endymion truly looked. Endymion was now posing as the  
palace gardeners apprentice. No one thought it as odd that the  
young boy spent so much time with the Queen. Only several  
servants were told the truth about Endymion's true lineage.

"Do you see what I just did Endy? Think of a flower, and  
then concentrate really hard. Okay? Now try." Gaia coached Endymion.

"Okay Mother Earth." Endymion closed his eyes. 'Roses are  
pretty. I want to create a rose. Mother likes them too.' He  
opened his eyes and in his hand there was nothing. He frowned.  
He closed his eyes again. 'Red roses. Red roses. Red roses.' He  
thought over and over. This time when he opened his eyes, a rose  
was in his hand. "Look Mother Earth!" Endymion was so happy at  
what he had done.

"Wonderful!" Gaia exclaimed.

"Just remarkable Gaia, he has already learned to use some  
of his powers." Serenity said. Serenity let go of Sere's hand  
and hugged her friend.

"It has been too long Serenity."

"Yes. We have not seen each other nearly as often since  
David passed away." Serenity smiled sadly. It had been nine  
years since her beloved had died.

"Will you just look at those two?" Serenity said, gesturing  
towards their children. Sere had gone over to Endy as soon as  
her mother had let go of her hand.

"Your son has that certain commanding presence to him that  
many rulers of Terra have had." Serenity smiled.

"Well, Serenity looks just like you. It's amazing how much  
Endy looks like his father. The only way you could tell that he  
was mine was that his hair and eyes are the same color as mine.  
I had to use magic to hide his true looks. He is really quite  
handsome. I am so glad that he doesn't mind this at all. In  
fact, I think he has fun not letting anyone know what he really  
looks like." The two women turned their heads to watch their  
children.

"I'm Sere. Who are you?"

"I'm Endy. Here." Endy handed her the red rose that he had  
created. She giggled.

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed  
redder than the rose.

"What was that for?" He asked still blushing.

"I dunno. Just 'cause."

"Oh. Okay. Do you want me to show you the gardens?" He  
asked eagerly.

"'Kay." He grabbed her hand as they raced into the gardens.

"That was so cute." Venus remarked as she and the other  
Senshi entered the room. All of the women hugged each other.

"Gaia, I would like to introduce Mina, Venus's daughter,  
Raye, Mars's daughter, Lita, Jupiter's daughter, and Amy, my  
daughter." Queen Mercury introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet such fine young ladies." Gaia  
said as she shook each of the princesses' hands. "Sere and Endy  
are out in the gardens, why don't you go join them?" Gaia asked  
the fourteen-year-old girls.

"Okay." They said in unison. 'Just like their mothers.'  
"Gaia, who was that little boy I saw running with Serenity?  
Surely that was not Endymion?" Mercury asked.

"Indeed it was. I have to hide how he looks from everyone."

"Oh, the poor dear! I hope he doesn't mind too much." Mars  
said sympathetically.

"Actually, I asked him if he minds, and he told me it was  
fun. It was like playing make-believe all the time. He says he  
also likes to call me Mother Earth better than just mother. I'm  
surprised that no one has figured out who he really is yet."  
Gaia sighed.

-Meanwhile, outside-

"These are the tulips Sere. And those are roses."

"Oh, I want one of these roses too. That way I can have two."  
Sere reached to grasp one but Endy grabbed her hand.

"Don't pick the roses. They have sharp thorns that will  
surely hurt you." Endy warned.

"But I am the Moon Princess, they would not dare hurt me!"  
She reached around him and picked one. She dropped it instantly  
and then started to cry. Her hand had tiny pricks on it.

"Oh Sere! Don't cry. Whenever I get hurt, Mother Earth says  
that she'll kiss it and make it all better. Let me try." Endy  
kissed Sere's hand and the wounds sealed. He did not realized  
that his mother used her powers to heal his wounds, and so did  
not realize that he had just used magic to heal Serenity's rose  
pricks.

"There you go."

"Thank you Endy." Sere saw that her friends Mina, Lita,  
Amy, and Raye were coming over towards them. She loved them  
dearly but she wanted to have Endy to herself. Endy sensed that  
Sere wanted to leave the gardens.

"Let's go spy on two of the servants. They just got  
married. I've seen them do weird things. Come on." He grabbed  
her hand and ran through the gardens. They finally found the two  
servants, and proceeded to follow. The couple held hands.  
Serenity and Endymion would then hold hands. If the couple got  
closer, so would Serenity and Endymion.

-Later that day-

"Have any of you girls seen Endy or Sere?" Gaia asked.

"We saw them earlier, but they ran from us. We had a  
feeling that they wanted to play by themselves today." Mina  
said. She was so confused as to why the thought of Endy and Sere  
being together seemed so right. She knew that Endy was a servant  
and that Sere was the Moon Princess, but somehow it fit.

Just then the servant couple walked in the room with Endy  
and Sere close behind. The woman had her head on her husband's  
shoulder, and Sere had her head on Endy's. The couple stopped.  
So did Endy and Sere. The couple faced each other, and kissed.  
So did Endy and Sere. When the couple pulled apart, Endy and  
Sere did not. The six Queens gaped with an amused expression on  
their faces. The younger Senshi just gaped. The couple turned to  
their Queen and saw the expression on her face, and turned to  
where her gaze laid. They then realized that the two children  
must have been following them.

When a good five minutes had passed and the two ten-year-  
olds had not yet come up for air, Gaia started to get worried.  
She finally pulled them apart. Endy and Sere opened their eyes.  
They were very dazed.

"I'm going to bed now. Night." Endy said like nothing had  
happened at all.

"Don't you want your dinner?" Gaia asked surprised.

"No."

"I'm going to bed too. Queen Gaia, where shall I sleep?"  
Sere asked.

"I'll take you to your room. I'll be back shortly  
everyone." Gaia said.

"Night Sere, night Endy." Everyone said.

"Night." They responded. Gaia showed Sere to her room.  
Endymion headed off to his room to wait for Gaia to come and  
tuck him in.

"Gaia, may I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you may ask me what you really wanted to  
ask me as well."

"I felt weird around Endy. Do you know why?"

"I can not really say as I do."

"Oh, okay. Good night then."

"Night Sere." Gaia walked to her son's room to tuck him in.  
She didn't realize that they would take to each other as quickly  
as they had. Gaia entered the room where Endymion slept. She  
always winced when she entered the room. She hadn't had the  
heart to give her son a room with the servants. His room was  
well furnished, unlike most of her servants.

"Endy?" Gaia called quietly to see if he was awake or not.

"Hmm?" His groggy reply came.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Can you tell me the story how you and daddy met?"

"I've told you that story many times." Gaia said.

"Please?" He begged.

"All right. I was invited to go to a grand tournament held  
every ten years at Terra."

"That was the tournament that you didn't go to about four  
years ago even though you got invited to it." Endymion said. He  
never thought himself to old to hear stories that had been told  
over and over again.

"That was the one. Each day there would be contests of  
archery, jousting, and fencing the men had to do. Well, one man  
kept on winning each tournament he participated in. I was  
extremely taken by the man's skills. Well, one night while a  
feast was being held, I'd snuck away to see the rose gardens.  
When I got out there, I saw the man that kept on winning the  
tournaments. I went to turn around but he saw me. Then he  
started to talk. 'Haven't I seen you at the tournaments?' 'Yes.'  
I replied. 'Would you like a rose?' He asked. 'It is a shame to  
cut one off of it's branch.' I replied. 'Your beauty puts the  
rose's beauty to shame.' I looked at him and he blushed! 'Where  
did you learn how to do so many different skills?' 'My father  
taught me. Sadly, he passed away two years ago.' I suddenly  
realized who I was talking to.

"'You are the King of Terra, are you not?' 'I am. And who  
do I have the pleasure of talking to?' 'Gaia.' 'Queen Gaia of  
Atlantis? Well, it is an honor to meet you.' And then your  
father did something that caught me off guard and made me  
blush."

"Because he kissed you!" Endy finished.

"Yes." 'If only things were like they were.' Gaia thought  
to herself sadly.

"Goodnight, I love you sweetie." She waved her hand and  
Endy's disguise vanished to reveal a handsome boy with black  
hair and midnight blue eyes like his mother's. Yet his features  
made him look exactly like King Terrance.

"I love you too Mother Earth." He snuggled into bed.

"Sweet dreams. I have a surprise for you tomorrow." At the  
mention of a surprise, Endy shot bolt right up in bed.

"What is it?!" Endymion questioned. Gaia laughed.

"I shall tell you tomorrow."

"Oh, alright." Endy pouted. Gaia went back to where her  
friends were gathered.

"I think it's about time for you young ladies to head to  
bed." Gaia said.

"Oh, we know that us young ladies should go to bed." Mars  
teased.

"We'll go to bed now." Amy said. "Let's go." Amy, Mina,  
Lita, and Raye all left to their rooms.

"Can you believe what our children just did Serenity?" Gaia  
asked, referring to their kiss.

"No, not really. There must be more attraction then we  
thought there would be. Venus, have you found out anything else  
about the soul bond?"

"Not yet Serenity. I wish I did. We can observe what  
happens between the two." They talked about old times and caught  
up on what the others did since they last had seen each other.

"Now, I think it is time for us to go to bed. Goodnight."  
Gaia yawned.

"Goodnight." Came the response.

-The next day-

"Come on Endy, we're going to a special place." Gaia said  
taking the hand of her son while walking towards the gardens.

"Why are we going there Mother Earth?"

"To meet your father." She said in a hushed voice.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Endy tried to sound  
concerned for his mother, but couldn't keep the eagerness out of  
his voice. 'I've always wanted to meet him. Mother says I'm a  
lot like him. What if he doesn't like me? What if Mother doesn't  
like me anymore if I like him too?'

"Endy, I never said I didn't like him. In fact, I love him  
very much. I just can not trust him."

"If I am so like him will you not trust me?" Fear obvious  
in his voice. Gaia immediately stopped walking and faced her  
son.

"Oh no Endy! Your father did something that made me not  
trust him. And you are to decide whether you like him, trust  
him, or love him or not. Do not let me influence your decision."  
She started to walk to the gardens once again. "Will you promise  
me that when you are there that you will not let your father  
know that you are his son? I'm afraid that there is another boy  
there, that might hurt you. He is supposedly your half-brother,  
but I do not believe he is. His name is Judis."

"Mother Earth, what is a half-brother? Was he cut in half?"

"No." Gaia laughed. "A half-brother, or half-sister, is  
when two people have the same mother or father, but not both.  
You have the same father, but I do not think that he is your  
half-brother."

"Should I be careful around him? But you'll protect me  
while we're there, won't you?" Gaia once again stopped to face  
her son.

"Endy, I am not going to stay with you. You will stay for  
the weekend. I am leaving you with two friends of mine."

"Do I have to go without you Mother Earth?"

"Yes. I wish that you did not have to go at all, but I have  
kept you to myself. Even if your father did something wrong, he  
still deserves to see you. And you have not promised yet that  
you will not tell him, or anyone else, that you are his son."

"I promise. Mother Earth, why are we going to the gardens  
if we are going somewhere? Where is the carriage?"

"Take my hand, and I'll show you another way to get places.  
But do not use it unless you are with me." Gaia transported  
Endymion and herself to Terra.

Okay, if you think the conversation between Endy and Sere sounds so  
immature for ten year-olds, I do to! They were originally supposed  
to be five, but I was too lazy too changer their conversation after  
I changed their age. Well, Please tell me what you think of it so  
far. Review below. - Jelp


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 3-

Gaia and Endymion arrived in the gardens of Terra. Endymion  
took a wary look at his surroundings since he was to be here  
without his mother. Gaia however was very familiar with her  
surroundings. She was trying hard not to let the tears that were  
forming to fall. 'Be brave Gaia, for Endy.' She waved her hand  
over her son and hid his true features.

"Now, remember that you are not to take off the disguise at  
all like at home alright? Meet me here on your last day at nine  
o'clock, do you understand?"

"Yes. Mother Earth, this place is beautiful. Did you like  
it here?"

"Indeed I did." Gaia smiled at her son. "Now, I want you to  
meet two friends of mine, Margret and Gregory. They have a son  
named Andrew around your age."

"My age? Like Sere?"

"You really like her don't you?" Gaia once again smiled.  
She of course knew that they were soul mates, but wanted to find  
out her sons reaction on his feelings.

"It's really confusing, but she's nice. I like her. A lot.  
Do you think she likes me a lot too?" 'I hope so.' Endy thought.  
'By the looks of the kiss those two had shared yesterday, heck  
yeah!' Gaia was thinking at the same time.

"Yes, I do. Now, let us go meet my friends. I am most  
certain that they will like you." Gaia led her son down a narrow  
path to a nice looking hut at the other end of the garden. She  
rapt lightly. 'Please let Gregory and Margret remember me.' The  
door opened. A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes around  
Endymion's age peeked out.

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Gaia. Are you Andrew?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?" She flashed him a gentle  
smile. 'She looks like she can be trusted.' Young Andrew thought.

"I am an old friend of your parents'."

"Andrew, honey, who's at the door?" a voice from inside hollered.

"A woman named Gaia." Andrew hollered back.

"Who?!" A woman appeared with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Gaia, is that really you?!" She looked up and down Gaia like  
she was a fragile doll that would break at any moment.

"Yes Margret. It's so good to see you again." She embraced  
her old friend.

"Gregory love, come here, quick!" Margret yelled back into  
the house.

"Yes sweetie? Omygoodness! Gaia?! Is it really you?!" Gaia  
laughed.

"Yes Gregory." She hugged her other friend.

"Who's that?" Andrew asked pointing to Endymion.

"This is my son Endymion. Endymion this is Gregory,  
Margret, and Andrew."

"Hello." Endy spoke. Gregory and Margret looked about ready  
to pass out.

"Son?" Margret breathed.

"Terrance's and mine." Gaia explained to her friends.

"I thought that little bastard Judis was the only son  
Terrance had." Gregory said.

"HONEY! Watch your mouth. Our son and the young prince do  
not need your bad influence on them. Gaia, is he older than  
Judis by chance though? It would relieve me so much to know that  
Judis is not to be heir. Thinking of him as ruler of Terra is  
horrible. Come inside so we may talk more about the subject."

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." Gaia agreed.

"Andrew, go show Endymion around. Your mother, Gaia, and I  
need to discuss grown up matters. But make sure that the King  
Terrance and Judis do not see you."

"Yes father. Come on Endy. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No that's okay." The two boys became friends immediately.  
They headed off into the gardens. The three parents entered into  
the house. Gaia noticed a young girl sleeping on one of the  
three beds.

"Is she your youngest?" Gaia asked.

"Yes, her name is Lizzy." Gregory replied.

"Tea your majesty?" Margret asked. Gaia laughed.

"Really Margret, no formalities. We are friends."

"Alright, but, I am confused, please explain about  
Endymion." So Gaia started her story of how she had found out  
that Terrance had had an affair and that she had hid Endy from  
everyone except the other Queens and a few select trustworthy  
servants in Atlantis.

"I beg you two to not tell Terrance about Endymion. Well,  
that he is his son. I really would like Endy to spend time with  
his father, but I have my doubts about Judis. I fear that Judis  
would do something terrible to Endy even if he is just a child.  
There is something not quite right with him. And my gut tells me  
that he is not even really Terrance's son. For some reason, I  
also fear that when Judis is old enough, he will throw Terra  
into utter chaos. Of possibly even kill Endy for the throne."

"Gaia, I can understand that you do not wish to let Judis  
know that Endy is older than he and would take the throne from  
him, but is it wise not to tell Terrance? I know I would want to  
know that I have a son." Gregory said. "Also how do you wish to  
have Endy stay in the presence of his father?"

"Well, I know that I should tell Terrance, but I just  
can't. I feel betrayed for what he did. In a way, I feel that it  
is his own fault that he does not know. And I have a big favor  
to ask of you. Do you think that on the weekends, Endy could  
come and stay here? He could work in the gardens with you." Gaia  
here gave a cocky smile. "He already can take care of my gardens  
at Atlantis excellently."

"It would be wonderful if Endy stayed with us. That way  
Andrew could have a friend his own age. Judis has always treated  
him very, and I mean very cruelly. In fact he treats everyone  
cruelly. Even Terrance. The only one he is nice to is that young  
lady Beryl, and it's more out of fear than respect if you asked  
me." Margret stated.

"I agree that Endy can stay with us. But, I still think  
that you should tell Terrance. He is heart broken still ever  
since you left him Gaia. I have talked to him many times. It is  
like he is not yet willing to allow the fact register that Judis  
is his son and you are gone. When he talks of you, his eyes hold  
a glazed over, longing look in them. He is as much hurt by what  
he did to you, by what you did to him. Is it really fair to keep  
Endymion from him?" Gregory asked.

"You are right, even as much as I am angry at him still, I  
have forgiven him, and I still love him. But I tell you, it is  
for Endymion's own safety that I worry over. As I said before, I  
fear that Judis will hurt him. I do this for Endymion's own  
safety. Truth be told, I wish to be back here with Terrance for  
Endy to have a father and to be with him once again as well."

"Then why do you hesitate? I know you say that you are  
worried about Judis, but why?" Margret asked.

"Endymion is well...different. As am I."

"What do you mean?"

"I have not even told Terrance this but I am not mortal. My  
mother was mortal, but my father was not. The non-mortal blood  
will consume the mortal blood until that person is non-mortal. I  
am in fact, over a thousand years old. That is like being in my  
mid-twenties. We have a power to detect evil things. In this  
case: Judis. I have also sensed it in the girl Beryl. Endy is  
still somewhat mortal, and he still has several years before he  
has lost all of his mortal blood. Judis, and even Beryl I fear,  
have some plan. I know it sounds ridiculous that those two have  
plotted against Terrance, it's just a feeling I have, but  
still..." she trailed off letting everything she had just said  
sink into her friends' minds. After a few minutes of silence  
Margret spoke.

"I was just thinking that Endymion does not really look  
like you or Terrance. I mean, he has brown hair like his father,  
but the eyes are a different color. And well, he just doesn't  
look like either of you." Gaia smiled.

"Good. He's not supposed to." Gregory and Margret looked at  
one another puzzled, and then to Gaia.

"What?" the asked in confused unison. Gaia laughed.

"In reality, Endy looks just like his father but he has  
black hair and blue eyes like myself. If anyone knew either of  
us, he or she would probably know that he was our child. So, I  
hid his true looks. He is quite handsome, even at the young age  
of ten." Just then the two boys burst into the room. Both were  
laughing very hard.

"What's so funny?" Gaia asked. They just looked at each  
other and laughed even harder.

-Earlier in the gardens of Terra-

"Wow, these gardens are so neat!" Endy said.

"Yeah, my Father works in them."

"I work in the gardens back home. I might even work here  
too if your Mom and Dad say that I can stay with them for the  
weekends."

"Really? I would love that. I've always wanted a brother. I  
have a little sister, but it's not the same. Do you have any  
brothers or sisters?"

"No. But there is this one girl who is really nice. I  
really like her."

"You like a girl?! They have cooties ya know." He made a  
face at the thought of having a girl as a friend.

"Yeah well, she is decent, especially for a girl."

"If you say so."

"Do you mean that there is no one our age around here?"

"Well, there is this one kid named Judis. You heard what my  
dad called him."

"Yeah, a bastard."

"My mom would kill my dad if she found out that you said  
what my father did." The two started laughing.

"But really, why is he bad?" Endymion asked after their  
laughter had subsided.

"Well for starters, he thinks that he is all high and  
mighty because he is the crown prince. Or are you that?"

"I really don't know. He's supposed to be my half-brother  
or something."

"I thought you said you did not have a brother or sister.  
And what is a half-brother cut in half or something?"

"No, Mother Earth explained to me about him, but I forget  
what she said."

"Do you really want me to tell you about him if he is your  
half-brother?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Mother Earth says that he might not be my brother at  
all. By the way he sounds, I hope he's not."

"Yeah, me too. You're too nice. Anyways, another thing that  
makes him bad is that he is so mean. I tried to be nice to him  
and ask if he wanted to play a game with a new toy that Father  
got me. He said sure and then he broke it on purpose! Then he  
laughed at me. Another time Father came home rather angry  
because Judis thought it would be funny to dig up some of the  
new planted flowers Father had worked so hard planting on. He  
also likes to play tricks on everyone. I won't tell you how  
gruesome the trick he played on the cook was."

"Tell me!"

"He put a dead rat in the main dish to a major banquet.  
Luckily the first person to open the dish was the King himself.  
He apparently knew that the rat came from Judis. Oh, and he  
always is around with this girl, Beryl. She is spooky. I have  
heard her talking to a person by the name of Matallica when no  
one is there. She threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Oops.  
You didn't here that from me okay?"

"Right." Just then they heard two voices.

"Quick, hide behind here Endy. Father said that we were not  
to be seen." The two boys hid behind a bush and watched as two  
people came by. One was a mean looking boy with strawberry  
blonde hair and green eyes, and a girl with fiery red hair.

"That's Judis and Beryl." Andrew said in a hushed whisper.  
Endy had a sudden idea. 'They're not looking down at all, why  
not?' He made sure that Andrew was not looking at the ground or  
him either. He closed his eyes and pictured a rather large rock.  
Concentrating very hard, he tried to make a rock appear like he  
had with the rose. He looked up to see in the middle of right  
where the two were walking, the large rock.

"As I was saying Beryl-" Judis tripped over the rock and  
fell face flat. Beryl did not stop soon enough and tripped over  
his fallen figure. The dress that she was wearing went over her  
head and you could see her under garments.

"GWET OWF MWE!" Came the muffled yell beneath her. She  
rolled off of him. He got up but she accidentally stepped on his  
trousers and as he walked away, his pants fell down. A large  
group of people came to see who was making all of the noise. All  
of them burst into laughter at the sight the two made.

"You dope! You pulled down my trousers!"

"Me?! You tripped over the rock! That thing is huge, how  
could you not have seen it?!" Endy and Andrew left the fuming  
pair. After getting a safe distance they let out their muffled  
giggles. They ran into Andrew's house. Their parents looked at  
them like they had gone mad.

"What's so funny?" Gaia asked. They just looked at each  
other and laughed harder.

"Judis...rock...fall...Beryl...fall...undergarments...large  
crowd ...funny..." Andrew managed to get out before falling on  
the ground to laugh even harder. After about five minutes of  
laughter, the two boys finally got a hold of themselves.  
Endymion explained what had happened with the rock, Judis, and  
Beryl. He left out the part that he had made the rock appear.  
Andrew immediately started laughing followed shortly by  
Endymion, next Margret, Gregory, and finally Gaia. They started  
chatting about other matters shortly after the laughter subsided  
somewhat. One was convincing Andrew not to tell anyone that  
Endymion was Terrance's son. Another was what to tell Terrance  
about Endy. Margret had suggested that they say Endy was a  
cousin of Andrew's. Gregory reminded her that neither had any  
siblings. Gaia thought it best to tell the truth, or at least as  
close as possible without telling Terrance that Endymion was his  
son by having Margret and Gregory say that Endymion was the son  
of a friend who wanted to garden in the palace.

"He is an excellent gardener. I know that Terrance always  
loved anyone who was good in gardening." So it was agreed that  
Endymion was to be somewhat of an apprentice to Gregory.

"I must leave tonight before I am missed back in Atlantis.  
Goodbye and goodnight Gregory, Margret, Andrew." She gave her  
son a hug and a kiss. "Be good for Margret and Gregory now. I  
love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Mother Earth." He whispered back. She got  
up and left the house.

"Are you okay Endy?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah Drew."

"Drew?"

"Well, I was thinking of calling you Andy, but Endy and  
Andy are too similar. Or do you prefer Andy?"

"Drew's fine."

"Endymion?" He turned to Margret.

"Are you hungry?" He nodded. "Then let's eat. Tomorrow  
Gregory we'll introduce you to your father, how does that  
sound?"

"Great!" He exclaimed as he smiled.

-The next morning-

"Endy, your Father and I are very close friends. We have  
been friends for a long time." Gregory explained.

"What is he like? I never asked Mother Earth because I  
think that she gets upset when someone talks about him."

"Your Father is very kind. I know that he did something  
very wrong, but he learned from it. He misses your Mother very  
much, and I know that he loves her. I have a question for you.  
Why do you call Gaia Mother Earth and not just Mother? Many  
people call her Mother Earth."

"Many people do call her Mother Earth because she is so  
good with nature. I call her that too because I am saying  
Mother. That way I got into the habit of calling her Mother  
Earth instead of just Mother incase I accidentally let it slip."  
They walked the rest of the way in silence to the throne room.  
The room they entered was dark except for the light that came  
from the two windows in the room. The only sound audible was the  
clicking of Gregory's and Endymion's shoes. They walked towards  
the doors that lay on the other side of the room. Gregory slowly  
opened the door. Endymion prepped himself. 'I wonder what he'll  
look like. What if he doesn't like me?' They entered the throne  
room. Judis and Beryl were sitting on two small thrones, Judis's  
chair was bigger than Beryl's, and on the throne, was Terrance.  
Terrance smiled at his friend as he entered the room.

"Hello Gregory. Who is your friend?" Endymion gulped.  
'Well, don't screw this up or he won't like you.'

Review below. I hoped you liked it! - Jelp


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Start at the Very Beginning 

I don't own Sailor Moon

-CHAPTER 4-

"This is Endymion, Terrance. Endymion, this is King  
Terrance of Terra." Gregory introduced. "Endymion wishes to  
become a helper with your gardens."

"Hello Endymion. It is a-"

"Father, Beryl and I have better things to do. We are  
leaving now." Judis and Beryl got up from their chairs and  
walked out. Beryl however looked back at Endymion. She checked  
him up and down. 'There is a certain presence about him.' She  
thought. 'I might want to keep an eye on him.' And she left with  
Judis. Terrance looked rather ashamed and also annoyed at his  
son's antics.

"Please forgive those two. Really though, it is a pleasure  
to meet you. It is excellent that you wish to have a first hand  
experience with nature." He gave a slight bow to Endymion.  
Endymion on the other hand wanting to impress his father, gave a  
grand welcome indeed. He gave a very formal bow and greeting.

"The pleasure of having your acquaintance is mine your  
majesty. I hope to have the honor of being a close friend."  
Terrance was shocked by the manners that Endymion was brought up  
with.

"You are a fine young man. How old are you?" He smiled  
kindly to the boy before him.

"Ten-years-old, sir."

"Ten, that is all? You have very grand manners for one of  
your age and status in life. I hope I haven't offended you by  
saying so. And your vocabulary is extraordinary. Please, do call  
me Terrance. We are no longer strangers, and I hate formalities.  
You know, you are my son's age." Terrance smile had faltered  
just the slightest amount. "You could be a good influence over  
him. Where will you be staying?"

"He will be staying with me and my family on the weekends."

"Where will he stay during the week?"

"He stays with his mother who lives...a ways from here."

"Only on the weekends you will be here?"

"Yes."

"He will not stay here during the summer either. Endymion  
will stay with his Mother then." Gregory was getting uneasy.  
What if Terrance asked who his mother was? They had not  
discussed what to say if that had happened.

Terrance did not know why, but really wished that this  
young boy would stay with him. 'There is something about  
Endymion. I wish I knew what, but I feel like he should stay  
with me.' Terrance did not realize that his paternal instincts  
were kicking in.

"If he does well with his job, maybe I can perused your  
Mother to let you stay. What is her name?" Gregory looked about  
ready to pass out at any moment. His face was deathly white. He  
did not want to lie to Terrance at all. Endymion however did not  
lose his head for a moment and knew to tell the truth.

"I am sorry, but I can not stay here, and I already have  
plans for the summer months." He said calmly. The color in  
Gregory's face began to return. 'The boy is quick to change the  
subject.'

"Maybe you could stay the whole week. Your Mother could  
move in with us here." 'Terrance, you do not yet even know if  
the boy is a good gardener or not and you are already making  
arrangements for him to stay? What are you thinking?' He argued  
with himself. 'There is something special about him. I don't  
want to lose him.' He decided to trust his feelings on his later  
thought.

"If you want to be a gardener than why not stay here with  
us full time?" Gregory began to lose his color once again.  
Endymion was still as calm as ever.

"I hope by no means that by saying this I will offend you,  
but my Mother has her doubts about your son." 'Endy, don't tell  
him this. What if he is offended? What will he think of you?'  
But he argued with himself much like Terrance did. (As they say,  
like father like son.) 'I don't know why, but I can trust him.'  
So he continued. "Maybe the things that she has been told are  
untrue, by what I just saw, I have my doubts as well." Gregory  
and Terrance gaped at Endymion. Gregory was sure that even  
though he knew that Terrance did not really love his son the way  
that he should, he would surely defend his son's honor.

Terrance was amazed that this ten year old was so smart.  
Terrance knew that there was something that he was not being  
told. He had seen the look of pure horror on Gregory's face and  
knew that this child was hiding the same thing no doubt. Yet  
this young boy kept his head. It was just amazing to him. He was  
also the only one to ever say to his face what a troublesome  
child Judis was, even if he said himself that Judis was a huge  
handful at times, no one really said 'Oh yes he is.' Terrance  
now more than before wanted to know this boy better.

"Endymion, I can tell that you aren't afraid to speak your  
mind. Indeed if you can not stay those months and during the  
middle of the week, then by all means you do not have to. I will  
let you be a helper to Gregory-" At this moment the color to  
Gregory's face returned both Terrance and Endy noticed. "-on one  
condition." The color drained again. This was starting to amuse  
the Father and son pair. Terrance was amused because he knew  
that they were obviously hiding something, but only Gregory was  
having trouble hiding it, and Endy was amused because he could  
sense his Father's amusement. "I want you to learn what my son  
Judis will learn. There will be fencing, archery, jousting, and  
other such things that you will learn how to do. I will also  
teach you the ways of Terra. There is something I sense in you  
that I think that you will need these skills. I fear however  
that you are right about Judis. I also have my doubts with  
Judis. So you must never let on that you are being trained like  
this. Do you understand? You must not tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Will you also promise not to tell your Mother?" Endymion  
tried hard not to smirk. His parents sure did like him not to  
tell one another things that he would be doing. 'If Mother Earth  
will not let me tell Father that I am his son, she surely will  
understand why I do not tell her this. She will be most  
surprised if I were to tell her. Nah. What fun would that be?'

"I promise." Gregory looked rather shocked that he promised  
not to tell his mother. He would just have to tell her so that  
Endymion could keep his promise.

"Gregory, I want you to promise as well to not tell anyone,  
even your wife or your children. Do you promise?" 'There goes  
that idea.' Gregory thought.

"I promise."

"Good. I will have you start tomorrow on your training.  
Will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then we must start early. You must awake at 4:45 AM so we  
can train at 5:00 AM. Is that too early Endy?"

"Not at all." Endymion was completely thrilled. He would be  
spending time with his Father, he would learn a lot, and his  
Father had called him Endy! Only is friends called him that.

"Now go, and do not tell anyone that you are to train with  
me. If anyone sees you tomorrow and they ask you what you are  
doing up that early, just ask them the same thing and walk away  
before giving them an answer to avoid from lying. You may allow  
him to start with the rose gardens today Gregory." Gregory was  
still standing there letting all of the words his friend had  
just said set in. Endymion grabbed Gregory's hand and pulled him  
along. Terrance chuckled at the sight they made. 'There is  
something about that boy. He reminds me so much of myself and  
of Gaia. That is why I like him so much; he reminds me of Gaia!  
No wonder I have such a fondness of Endymion.'

Endymion was still dragging Gregory behind him when Gregory  
had finally registered what had just happened.

"Endymion, why did you promise not to tell your mother  
about your training?"

"Because I promised not to tell my Father that I was his  
son. So why should I not promise something that he asked of me?  
I would like to tell Mother Earth about the training, she would  
be thrilled. But I would also like to tell Father that I am his  
son. I guess I feel in a way if he was to ever find out that I  
am his son, he can have at least know that he knows something  
about me that she does not. That way, they will be mad at me and  
not at each other and will get back together so I can have a  
family!" Endymion stated proudly. "Please don't tell Mother  
Earth either." He pleaded.

"I won't."

-Earlier that day in Atlantis-

"Gaia dear, are you all right?" Serenity asked upon  
entering her friend's chamber. She was sitting on the bed with  
her head in her hands crying silently.

"Not really." She replied through her sobs.

"What is troubling you? Is it Endymion?" Gaia nodded her  
head. "And Terrance. I miss them so. If only..." Gaia  
trailed off.

"If only what?"

"It does not matter. There are too many 'if onlys'."

"You are right. One cannot dwell on them. If we did, we  
would end up going insane. But please, tell me anyways."

"If only there was no Judis. I would happily tell Terrance  
about Endymion, happily go back to him, and live happily ever  
after with him because I know that he had learned his lesson.  
Gregory has told me about all of the heart ache that Terrance  
has been going through. Is there anyway that we could tell for  
sure that Judis is not really Terrance's son?" She asked with a  
glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I do believe there is." Gaia's eyes shone brighter. "But  
it is impossible to do. His mother would have to be alive for  
him to test as well." The spark in Gaia's eyes had faded.  
Serenity put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. She had  
had people trying to prove that Judis was not Terrance's son  
ever since two weeks after her own child had been born. They had  
all come out at dead ends. One of these days she knew they would  
find something. But how long would it take?

"Queen Gaia?" a small voice asked. Princess Serenity  
entered into Gaia's bedroom.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you know where Endy is? I really like spending time  
with the young Senshi and all, but I really love spending time  
with him. Is he around anywhere?" Gaia dried her tears and put  
on a smile at her future daughter-in-law. She could already tell  
that each of the two had deep feelings for each other at such a  
young age. When they had first met she knew that they were  
always to be together because of their soul bond. And when they  
had met again a few days ago there had been an even stronger  
bond then. 'Of course there was a strong bond between the two,  
just think of that kiss! They are only children. Most boys his  
age would probably think that a girl would have cooties.'

"I am sorry child, but he is not here. He will be back the  
day after tomorrow."

"Do you think he will want to spend time with me after he  
comes back from where ever he is?"

"I am sure of it."

"Thank you Gaia. Good-bye Gaia, bye Mother."

"Bye Love!" Serenity called.

"Bye Sweetie." After Princess Serenity left the room, she  
turned to Queen Serenity.

"So, how many grand-children do you think our two children  
will give us?" She asked. Serenity just laughed.

-Back in Terra in the rose gardens-

Gregory had left Endymion alone after Endymion had  
convinced him that he had a lot of knowledge with roses. Since  
it was Spring, Endymion was planting rose bushes where he  
thought that Terrance would like them. He was going to change  
the design of how the roses were. It just seemed a too plain of  
a layout to him. While he was digging in the ground, a shadow  
appeared over him.

"Who are you?" a menacing voice asked.

Hehehehe. Any ideas? Why don't you tell me who you think it could  
be. - Jelp


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 5-

Endymion stood up and turned around. He came face to face  
with none other than Judis.

"I am Endymion."

"Of course; the new servant. I saw you in the throne room  
with father. Since you're new, I must show you around." Judis  
pointed at the ground. "This, is where you should have stayed.  
Bow." He commanded.

Endymion was alarmed at how harsh Judis was. He had been  
warned, but he did not believe that someone that was related to  
him could do such a thing. Then and there, Endymion decided that  
Judis was not his half-brother nor did he have any relation to  
him. 'From now on, I'll just have to ignore him.'

"I shall not bow to you." Endymion said quietly but firmly.

"What did you say?" Judis asked in a threatening manner.

"You may be a 'prince', but that has not earned you my  
respect. A prince's duties lie to his people, and until he has  
done anything for his people, a prince does not deserve his  
people's trust." Endymion said in a tone that said 'Don't argue  
with me.' Judis realized that this boy was not one to mess with.  
But then again, neither was he.

Before Judis could tell Endymion off for speaking to him in  
such a way, Beryl appeared.

"Judis, I would like a word with him. Please leave."

"But Beryl-"

"NOW!" Judis never went against Beryl. He knew that she was  
very powerful, even stronger than he. He cowered back and left.  
Endymion on the other hand did not know whether to be grateful  
or wary of the girl in front of him.

"What was your name again?" She demanded. 'She acts just  
like Judis; always demanding everything. Nothing like Sere is.'  
Endymion disliked the girl at once.

"Endymion."

"Why do you wish to work in the palace gardens?"

"I have my reasons."

"And what are they?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"If you tell me why you want to work in the palace gardens,  
then I will tell you why I want to know."

"Well, I really would rather not tell you and so therefore  
do not care your reasons. Good day." He turned to leave when  
Beryl caught his arm.

She was baffled, no one had ever spoken to her like that  
before. She was very annoyed yet at the same time was drawn to  
how no matter what a person said or did, he seemed to not sway  
by responding with whatever was on his mind. Beryl had seen the  
whole conversation with Judis; he was very daring to stand up  
against a prince that had the power to kill him for speaking  
blasphemy against a prince. With her training, she could make  
Endymion into a very good ally.

"Do not judge me quickly Endymion." She stated coolly and  
let go of his arm. Beryl left and Endymion headed in the other  
direction. Judis and Beryl had unnerved him slightly, yet he  
decided they weren't anything worthy of thinking about.

Though his first day had been long, Endymion looked forward  
to seeing his father the next day, and so went to bed early that  
night after he got home from doing his duties in the gardens.

-The next morning-

Endymion snuck out early to meet his father. He arrived  
early at their prearranged meeting spot. Sitting alone in the  
semi-darkness, doubts start to rise within Endymion's mind. 'I  
hope I won't make a fool of myself.' After waiting about ten  
minutes, Terrance appeared carrying two bows, a target stand,  
and several arrows.

"Our first lesson will be target practice." Terrance said  
as he set down the equipment. He set up the stood a good  
distance from where Endymion was standing and walked back  
towards him. He picked up the bows and two arrows. Next he  
showed Endymion how to string his own bow while demonstrating  
with his own. 'I can't believe how easy this is for him.'  
Terrance thought while Endymion was thinking: 'He's doing  
everything so well, I must look dense compared to him.' Terrance  
explained how to hold the bow and how to position one's  
fingers and where to place his fingers.

"Now," he said demonstrating with his own bow, "pull back  
and aim for the target." He released and it hit in the red area  
of the target

"Do I as I showed you." Endymion brushed the brown bangs  
(that he was starting to dislike because it meant he was further  
from letting Terrance know that he was his son) out of his eyes.  
'I wish I could tell him that I am his son.' He concentrated on  
the target and released. It hit exactly in the center of the red  
area. Terrance picked up his jaw before saying:

"Was this your first time?"

"Yes. Did I do bad?" Endymion had a sinking feeling. 'I  
must have not hit the right area. I thought for sure that he  
said the middle red ring was where I should hit.'

"BAD?!" Terrance choked. 'This child obviously has many  
skills that he was unaware of. I must really meet his parents.'  
"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen! That was  
your first time too!"

"It must have been beginners luck." Endymion stated simply.

"Well maybe you should try it again." 'I wonder why  
Endymion is being so modest.' Endymion did the procedure again  
that Terrance had shown him. He released and it hit his first  
one and split it apart.

"I think we will move onto something else." Terrance said  
shaking his head is disbelief. He had been moving the target  
away from Endymion further and further until it was about fifty  
yards to where Endymion stood, and yet he still hit the center  
of the bull's eye. "Keep on practicing and I'll be right back."  
Terrance left and came back a short time later carrying two swords.

"We will start fencing because you seem to have mastered  
the art of archery." He said noticing the five more split arrows  
that Endymion had been shooting. "There are several positions of  
where to put your feet and where your sword should be..."  
Terrance continued as Endymion kept his ears perked, listening  
attentively. When Terrance had finished his instructions, he  
demonstrated the positions and lances. Endymion just watched in  
awe of how his father had mastered the sword. Terrance then told  
Endymion to do what he had just done. Endymion moved with as  
much grace as his father did. 'This kid is a natural.' Terrance  
was in even more awe than Endymion had been of him. After two  
hours of practicing fencing, Terrance thought of something.

"You know, my wife would have loved to meet you." He said  
quite plainly. But Endymion looked at him with keen interest.

"Why did you two split up?" Endymion of course knew the  
answer. Even though most would have considered Endymion too  
young to understand, his mother had told him why they had split  
up. Yet, he wanted to hear it from his father. Terrance looked  
gravely down at Endymion as he guiltily remembered his terrible  
mistake.

"I rarely know you, and you are a child, young at that.  
Yet, you are so mature. I also trust you. Very well." Terrance  
sighed in agreement as he began explaining to Endy. "My wife and  
I split up because of something that I did. I am not sure why I  
did it. I mean, the reason I gave my wife was that I thought it  
would please her more was what I had been telling myself. For  
some reason, I cannot even believe what I did. Besides, I never  
meant to hurt her, but I know I did, and it kills me. When she  
said that she could no longer live with me because she could no  
longer trust me, my heart tore into two. I loved her more than  
anything, even my own life. I still do. What I would have given  
to have her in my life again. What I would still give to have  
her back. There is a very old saying, 'Absence makes the heart  
grow fonder.' I love her even more now. Now I only pray that she  
loves me even more..." Terrance trailed off; he was quite  
disturbed by even the thought that his love did not love him  
anymore.

Endymion quietly pondered his father's words. 'He still  
loves her, and I know she loves him. The only thing that is  
keeping her from coming back to him is Judis. I have to tell him  
some how that it is not him, but Judis that Mother Earth does  
not wish to face now.'

"Judis is not her son right?" he asked quietly knowing this  
answer as well.

"Yes."

"How do you feel towards him?"

"What do you mean?" Endymion slowly thought before responding.

"Do you love him, like a son, or like anything?" Terrance  
was very much taken aback. 'Did I really show it?' He thought.  
Terrance knew that he should love his son, but he could not. It  
was if Judis was not really his son at all. 'If only he was not  
my son.' He felt bad that he could not really love him.

"No." He replied honestly. 'Now Endymion will think that I  
am a heartless and arrogant tyrant.' And for some reason, he  
really wanted Endymion to look up to him. He looked over afraid  
to see repulsion on his face. But the look adorned Endymion's  
face was the last one that he would have thought to have seen.  
He was smiling.

"I really can't say I blame you. He's a real brat." Endymion  
started to snicker.

"He is isn't he?" Terrance began to laugh too. A real  
laugh. It had been ages since he last laughed naturally. The  
last time was when Gaia had made him laugh. Endymion reminded  
him of her.

"You are just like my wife. I hope I do not offend you that  
I am comparing you to a woman." Terrance said the laughter on  
his lips dying.

"No." Endymion grinned.

"Let's get you back to your house. We can train early  
tomorrow morning-"

"I am leaving tonight for home."

"Oh yes. I had forgotten. May I meet your mother or father  
or whom ever is picking you up?"

"No!" Endymion exclaimed quickly getting a confused  
reaction out of Terrance. Endymion tried to cover quickly. But  
he did not want to have to lie to his father. "Please do not ask  
me to see my parents. I can not tell you why, but please, trust  
me." Endymion pleaded.

"I will." He would trust this boy with his life. "Keep  
practicing at home then. Use a stick to practice the lance  
thrusts and the positions I showed you. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Next time, I will have you start on book work. Mmmm,"  
Terrance said taking a whiff of the air, "the new cook is  
wonderful. It's said that she has a bit of Jupitarian blood in  
her. People of Jupiter are very well known for their excellent  
cooking." They walked back up to the castle. Terrance suddenly  
stopped to look at Endymion.

"Remember, this is our little secret." he said looking into  
his eyes. For a second, Endymion's eyes had become a deep blue.  
Terrance shook his head and they were green again. 'Why did  
those eyes look so familiar? Almost like Gaia's.' He had been  
looking so hard at Endymion that he almost saw trough his  
disguise.

"I can not tell my mother?" Endymion asked making sure.

"Right."

"Just making sure." 'She asked me to lie so I suppose  
she'll understand why I lied to her, if she ever finds out.'

"I should go in at a different time than you." Terrance  
said. He realized it might be strange to be seen entering with  
Endymion.

"Okay. I'll go into the gardens right now." Endymion turned  
around and headed into the direction of the rose gardens.

-That afternoon, in Atlantis-

Gaia paced back and forth in her room. 'Is he alright? Did  
I do the right thing by not telling Terrance? Why do I want to  
tell him so badly? Do I still love him? Of course I do. I could  
never stop. I should just tell Terrance. But I can't! This is  
insane. I am arguing with myself. Get a grip Gaia!' She sat on  
her bed and began rubbing her temples. Then she got up to look  
out the window where the youngest generation of Senshi were  
running. Princess Serenity was watching them and laughing  
merrily. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said lazily, not even bothering to take her  
gaze from the window.

"Your highness." A young woman came in. She had black hair  
and blue eyes and looked similar to Gaia.

"Yes Kristina?" she said, finally looking away from the window.

"Is young master Endymion alright? I have not seen him for  
a while and I was just concerned about him..." Kristina was the  
only servant other than her husband, Daniel, that had been told  
Endymion was Gaia's son. However, Gaia did not know that someone  
had been listening in on their conversation when Gaia had told  
Kristina and Daniel so now the whole kingdom of Atlantis knew  
that Endymion was Gaia's son. However, the whole kingdom loved  
Gaia, and liked Endymion very much, so no one said a thing.

"He is with his father."

"He is?" she asked, moderately surprised. Gaia smiled; she  
had also told them what had happened between herself and Terrance.

"Yes."

"Okay. I was just concerned." She walked out of the room.  
Gaia knew that Kristina and Daniel loved Endymion as their own  
son since they had no children of their own. She only wished she  
could do something for the Chiba's. Once again, Gaia looked out  
the window. The girls had gone into the castle for dinner. She  
went down to join them.

After supper was done, Gaia went to walk through her  
gardens. There was a small noise coming from Gaia's right. 'It  
sounds like someone crying.' She walked over to where the noise  
was coming from. There was Princess Serenity, looking at a rose.

"Serenity dear, what is the matter?"

"I miss Endy."

"You hardly know him though." She stated simply. 'I wonder  
if she already loves him. With that soul bond, who knows.'

"So! I still miss him. Will he be back soon?"

"Yes I need to go pick him up-" she realized what time it  
was, "Actually, I need to pick him up now. It's nearly nine  
o'clock." She left a happier looking Serenity as she went to go  
get Endymion.

She teleported to the gardens of Terra. But when she  
arrived, she was not alone. There was someone already there. And  
it wasn't Endymion either.

Umm...why does barely anyone review these chapters anymore? Should  
I stop sending the story in? Please review! (Thanks to those who  
DO review continually.) - Jelp


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sailor Moon. Simple as that.

This chapter is dedicated to Dreamer, who has always reviewed each  
chapter, and to Sailor Debbie who bugged me to put it up.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 6-

Gaia gasped as she saw who it was: Terrance. His face was  
serene in the moonlight. It took her breath away.

"What are you doing here?" Terrance asked. He watched her.  
He had seen what she had done. She had appeared from thin air.  
'I wonder if she ever found out that I knew that she was a  
goddess.' Terrance remembered one day watching his wife  
disappear. He looked through some old books and found out that  
only gods and goddess could vanish like that. In a way he had  
felt angry at her for not telling him, yet he understood why she  
had hidden it from him. She was afraid that if he knew about her  
ability, she would reject him, for gods and goddess had always  
been very much rejected from the people of Earth. He figured  
that was why she had so many friends from other planets. Gaia  
looked obviously nervous.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again in a gentler  
voice. It really did not matter that she had not answered his  
question. His eyes were looking her up and down longingly. She  
still wore her long beautiful black hair in a braid. He  
remembered the times that he would braid it for her. He longed  
to run his fingers through her hair just like he used to.

"I...I.." she stuttered. 'Why am I so nervous around him?  
Even though I have known him for so long, he can still do this  
to me.'

"Well, you see I-" she was interrupted while still looking  
for an excuse.

"Sorry I'm late but...I..." Endymion trailed off when he  
noticed that his father was there too. Terrance was looking  
terribly confused.

"You see since you have such nice gardens I wanted Endymion  
here to see them. He is my new gardener during the week and I  
thought he just might enjoy to work here." Gaia said, not lying,  
but not exactly telling the whole truth.

"Remember I told you that I had to go home for the week and  
that was why you could not meet my parents." Endymion said.

"Oh." Terrance was disappointed. He knew that they were  
both hiding something from him. That made him feel all the  
worse. Terrance knew that whatever they were hiding, it had been  
the same secret that Gregory and Endymion shared. He loved Gaia  
with all his heart, and it broke to know she was lying to him.  
And what puzzled him so much was the fact that this boy, who he  
had just met, was lying to him, and it hurt him as much, if not  
more, than Gaia lying to him.

"We must be on our way." Gaia said as she turned around.  
Endy looked at Terrance and started to make frantic movements  
that looked like he was drinking something. Then he pointed to  
Gaia, and made the motions for drinking again. Terrance caught on.

"Would you like to stay for something to drink?" Terrance  
asked. Gaia turned around.

"We really must be go-"

"Yes. We would." Endymion replied for the both of them.  
Gaia looked down at her son who was smiling innocently.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." She walked towards  
Terrance. Endymion had another idea. He ran up and by a pure  
'accident' bumped into his mother who fell into the arms of his  
father.

"Oops. Sorry." He said, plastering another innocent smile  
on his face. "I just remembered I have to go do...something real  
quick before I go. Bye." He ran away from his parents as they  
watched his retreating form.

"How about that drink?" Terrance asked. 'I really, really  
like that boy.' He thought, watching the woman who was still in  
his arms.

Gaia was thinking meanwhile; 'It's obvious what he's doing. He's  
trying to play match maker. This is not going to help me.' She  
then realized she was still in the arms of her beloved. Even  
though she would love to stay in his arms, she reluctantly  
pulled from his embrace, a light hue of pink on her cheeks.

"Come on." Terrance led her to the castle.

-In another part of the gardens-

Endymion happily ran. 'I hope they get back together. It  
would be wonderful to have a family.' Then he started to think  
about Sere. 'I really miss her. I want to stay with my father,  
yet I really want to see her too.' He abruptly stopped as he  
heard voices.

"Matallica said that there is only one earth goddess left.  
She also told me that the only god on earth is her son. If we  
can get this boy on our side, she said that he might just help-"  
Beryl halted as she spotted Endymion. Judis had not seen him  
yet. "I think we should stop talking for tonight."

"But you were just going to tell me-"

"Now!" Beryl hissed like a serpent.

"All right." Judis retreated. As he passed a blossoming  
flower, he stomped onto it. Endymion seethed at Judis. Before he  
could say a word to yell and Judis for destroying the flower,  
Beryl was in his face.

"Hello. It is nice to see you again."

"Yes, well I must be going." He went to walk past her, but  
she moved in front of him.

"What is the rush?"

"It is late and I really need to be somewhere-"

"Please? I shan't keep you long."

"I really need-"

"To stay here. I knew you would see it my way. Now, how old  
are you Endymion?"

"Ten. Now I really must-"

"Ten?!" Beryl asked in disbelief. 'He's only ten? He is so  
much more mature than Judis. There is something special about  
this boy.'

"I am sixteen. I knew Judis' mother very well. She carried  
Judis when I was five, and he was born when I was six. Where is  
your mother right now Endymion?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I must go now." Endymion  
once again tried to pass her, but she refused to budge.

"Who are your parents?" She asked.

"Who is Matallica?" Endymion retorted. 'Darn it he is smart.  
If only he was on our side. That maybe be something to look into.  
He would be a great asset to the Negaverse.' "Why do you not answer  
my questions?"

"Why do you ask so many?"

"See! You will not give me a straight answer. You are  
obviously hiding a secret from me. I love secrets Endy, and I  
will find out yours."

Endymion paled a little at this. He felt as though she was  
about to look right past his disguise and that she would see  
that he had the same features as Terrance.

"Well obviously you are hiding secrets yourself. And don't  
call me Endy." He said in a quiet yet somewhat threatening voice.

"Or what?"

"What do you mean 'or what'? There is no 'or what'. Just do  
not call me Endy." He stated firmly.

"Is that a threat?"

"I suppose." He responded. Beryl was truly flustered. A ten  
year old, a boy much younger than she was, was threatening her.  
She had great powers that he could never even imagine. Beryl  
instantly became both intimidated by him and obsessed with  
finding out who this boy really was. "Well, if you must be on  
your way, I shall let you go now." Endymion did not hesitate to  
leave and stormed off.

"Beryl." A feminine inhuman voice spoke from nowhere.

"Yes Matallica?"

"Go to the castle's entrance. I have a feeling you maybe  
able to find out more about our dear boy there." Beryl left the  
gardens.

-Near the castle-

As they neared the entrance to the castle Gaia suddenly  
paused and turned away from Terrance.

"I can not go through with this." She turned away but was  
pulled back firmly but gently to meet the intense gaze of  
Terrance. He searched her eyes.

"It's Judis, is it not? That is why you will not come back  
home to me. This is all of my fault." He let his arms leave his  
grasp on her shoulders to linger at her waist. He looked  
pleadingly into her eyes.

"I would do just about anything I could to get you back,  
and I know that to get you back would mean to give up Judis.  
That I can not. Even though he is not our son, could you learn  
to ever be with us? Could you ever learn to live with me again?"

Gaia tried so hard not to cry. She could see it in his eyes  
that he would do anything for her. She also noted that when he  
spoke of Judis she never saw any joy. Gaia used some of her  
power to go further into his mind to see how he felt about  
Endymion. What she found there gave her such a surprise that she  
let out an audible gasp. Terrance had only known Endymion for a  
very, very short period, but had not only trusted him, but  
bonded to him. It usually took years for a father to form such a  
strong bond with his child, but he had bonded immediately.

Terrance had felt Gaia reaching through his mind. She had  
done this to him before. Whatever she was looking for most  
definitely gave her a start because she gasped. Hopefully, the  
gasp signaled something good.

"I would love to be with you, but not Judis. I refuse to  
even let a slimmer of possibility pass that he is your son. When  
I think back to when we were together, I could tell that you  
would never betray me, not ever like that. That- that witch,  
Serpentiara, must have done something to your mind. There must  
be some kind of dark power that she had an ability to use. If  
she did, then Judis might as well. And that girl, Beryl, she  
might know the truth."

"You think that Judis is not my son either?"

"Are you saying you feel nothing towards him?"

"Oh, I feel something towards him alright; anger. He has been a  
thorn in my side since the day that I found out about him. He  
was the reason, after all, that you did not stay with me. It is  
also hard to believe that he is mine when he does not think,  
sound, act, or do anything else remotely similar to me."  
Thinking about children that reminded him of himself, he  
suddenly thought of Endymion. "You know, Endymion reminds me a  
lot of myself, and you as well. There are so many likenesses.  
You would think he was our son." Terrance gave a smile as he  
walked over to a tree near the entrance. Gaia followed him to  
the tree. She made up her mind right then and there that she  
would tell Terrance the truth about Endymion. She had to. It was  
unfair of her to not tell him.

"Terrance sit down. We need to talk." She motioned for him  
to sit onto the grass. He did so and she did like wise. "Please,  
do not interrupt me when I tell you this." She started to shake.

"Gaia, what is wrong? You're trembling."

"Oh Terrance, forgive me." She cried putting her face into  
her hands to cry. Terrance was baffled. 'What did she do? I  
would forgive her anything. It can not be worse than what I have  
put her through.'

"Shhhh." He said soothingly. He gladly took the opportunity  
to wrap his arms around her for support. "You can tell me. I  
will forgive you for anything." Gaia stopped her crying, but  
remained in his comforting arms.

"It is about Endymion. There is something you should know  
about him, myself, and you. This is hard and I do not see how  
you will ever be able to forgive me because-"

"I will forgive you Gaia."

Gaia was going to tell him everything, that she still loved  
him, that he indeed have a son, but it was not Judis, it was  
Endymion. That she was a goddess, and just about anything she  
could possibly think of to tell Terrance. But then, she felt a  
presence, an evil presence watching her. She could not tell him  
now. Yet, she had just told him that he could not forgive her.  
What would she say? Then it hit her.

Beryl, meanwhile, was watching from a hidden area.

"It was wrong of me to bring Endymion here. Forgive me. I  
know that you would love for Endymion to stay with you, but I  
really think that it would be better if he did not come back  
here. I know that you already have a gardener and that you don't  
need him so-"

"No!" Terrance suddenly cried. Gaia and Beryl were shocked  
by his sudden outburst. Beryl nearly fell from her hiding spot  
in her shock. "I mean, he does not have to leave. It's nice to  
have a young child. Judis might be able to learn something from  
him. I think that Endymion should stay. Maybe he could stay here  
for good. He does not have to hassle Gregory and Margret. I  
could get him his own chambers. Actually, I think it would be a  
good idea if his mother and or father could come and live with  
him here." Terrance was getting desperate. He just did not want  
Endymion to leave. There was something about Endymion. It was  
obvious that he was special.

Gaia was almost amused with Terrance's ridiculous ideas to  
get Endy to stay with him. 'I don't believe how much Terrance  
has bonded with Endymion. I really was not going to take  
Endymion away because it would not be fair. All I needed was a  
quick cover up. Then I would change my mind. But the reaction  
from Terrance was not what I was expecting.'

"Endymion can only stay weekends. His mother does not wish  
to live here. She has a problem with Judis."

"Yes, that is what Endymion told me. But what of his father?"

"His father does not have a say it what he does or does not  
do." Gaia said getting very quiet.

"How could he not have a say in Endymion's life?"

"Just leave it at the fact that he does not know."

"But Gaia-"

"Please, Terrance, leave it at that." She brought a hand up  
and touched his cheek. He immediately dropped the subject.  
Terrance brought his own hand up and held hers.

"Stay with me Gaia, stay here. I love you. I need you."

"I can't." Gaia almost whimpered.

"Gaia, I would do anything to get you to stay. I would-"

"No you wouldn't. You would not give up Judis. As much as  
you feel that he is not your son, you would never turn your back  
on him for the fact that there is a chance. If you ever found  
out that he was not your son, then you would give him to someone  
else. But there is that chance." She took her hand from his and  
put it at her side. "I need to go find Endymion."

"We never did get that drink." He said. She smiled.

"Endymion needs to get home." Terrance just thought of  
something. 'The only way they would get home is if they  
teleport. Gaia never told me straight out that she is a goddess.  
I wonder if she knows I know. I guess there is only one way to  
find out.'

"Gaia, why did you never tell me that you are a goddess?"

Beryl's ears perked up. 'Well, well, well So she is the  
woman that Metallica said that was the only earth goddess left.  
It also means that her son is the last earth god. But then who  
is her son. I wonder.' She listened even more attentively than  
before.

Gaia was surprised.

"How did you know?" She asked stunned. He smiled.

"I am a lot smarter than I look."

"I never told you because I thought that you would look at  
me in a different way. You never did though; I would have  
noticed." Gaia smiled at him.

"Well, there is an old saying; Never 'assume' because you  
will make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.'" Gaia smiled. Another  
question then arose in Terrance's mind.

"Does Endymion know that you are a goddess?"

"I told him that I have special powers."

"Why did you tell him and not me?"

"He is special."

"Is he a god too?"

"You are smarter than you look." She smiled grimly. "Please  
do not tell anyone. Especially Endymion. I did not exactly tell  
him that I am a goddess, and I would like to keep it that way.  
He does not even know how special he is. Now, we really must be  
going. ENDYMION!" She yelled. Endymion suddenly appeared from  
the bushes. He had not been very far so he could know when he  
should appear, but just enough away from them to give them  
privacy.

"Yes Mother Earth?"

"It is time for us to go."

"Bye!" Endymion waved to Terrance.

"Bye." Gaia said.

"Good bye. Come back soon." Terrance said. He watched as  
the two disappeared into a different part of the garden. Beryl  
just smirked. 'Terrance does not know that he truly does have a  
son. But it is not Judis, it is Endymion.' Beryl ran to her  
chambers. She was very pleased that she knew the queen's secret.

Well, what do you all think? I hope you liked it. I personally  
think this chapter was kind of corny, but it's important to the  
plot. Please review in the box below. - Jelp


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 7-

Princess Serenity was waiting impatiently. She knew that  
her mother and everyone else were looking for her, but she did  
not care. The only thing that she wanted was to see Endymion.  
Since Gaia had said that she was going to be back with Endymion,  
Serenity was just going to wait. But now she was starting to get  
worried. She knew that Gaia had said that she was supposed to pick  
Endymion up at nine and figured that it may well be past ten.

She could learn a lot from Endy. She really wanted to learn  
what he could teach her. Despite the fact that everyone thought  
that she did not like to learn, she loved it. Although she hated  
that she was forced to learn with a boring teacher. It was not  
her fault that her teacher, Luna, droned on and on and on. I  
mean, who was to blame her if she fell asleep? She truly did  
learn. 'Really, I am only ten years old and they expect me to  
actually pay attention?' Serenity thought as she waited for Gaia  
and Endymion.

From another part of the garden, she saw a flash of golden  
light. 'What was that?' The young princess ventured further into  
the garden. She heard voices. Familiar voices. One was Gaia's and  
the other one was...

"Endymion!" she yelled. He was talking to Gaia.

"Serenity!" he ran over to hug his friend. "I missed you  
Sere. Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"No. So what did you do?" Endymion started to talk about  
his weekend as Gaia watched on with amusement. 'Just ignore your  
mother Endymion. No, I don't mind that you'd rather talk to  
someone else rather than me.' She mused silently. Gaia then  
realized something.

"Serenity, what are you doing up so late?"

"Well I really wanted to see Endymion." Serenity replied  
sweetly, hoping she would not be in trouble. Gaia was about to  
tell her how very wrong that was when Queen Serenity came  
running into that part of the gardens.

"Serenity! Where are you?!" She yelled. Serenity spotted  
her friend and her daughter. "Serenity, where in the world were  
you?" Her mother asked somewhat angrily.

"Waiting for Endymion." She smiled.

"Yup. Well, we are going to go play. Bye." Endymion piped up.

"Play?!" The two mothers asked incredulously.

"Yup, let's go." The two children chorused in unison.

"It's incredibly late!" Gaia exclaimed.

"So?" They said in unison again.

"You two can play tomorrow." Serenity said sternly.

"Oh. Okay." The said in unison once again. "We'll sleep in  
my room for the night then." Endymion said. "Come on." Endy  
grabbed Sere's hand and off they went.

"Do you think it is wise for those two to be sleeping in  
the same room?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know." Gaia shrugged.

-In Endy's Room-

"Wow. I figured you'd have a servant's room. Your room is  
neat." Serenity mused as she looked around Endymion's rather  
large and elaborately furnished room.

"Thanks. Let's go to sleep so we can play tomorrow."

"Okay." Endymion got a pillow and a blanket from his bed  
and threw them onto the floor. Serenity thought they were for  
her until she saw Endy getting settled down on the ground.

"Why are you sleeping there? This is your room, so you  
sleep on the bed."

"Mother always told me that ladies should be treated with  
the correct amount of respect. You sleep on the bed."

"No. It's your room."

"But you're my guest."

"I'll feel like I'm intruding."

"I want you to be comfortable."

"But-"

"This is getting us no where. It's my room and I say that  
you should sleep on the bed."

"Well as your guest I say that you should sleep on the bed."

"But you're a girl."

"I can see that. What is your point?"

"You should get the bed!"

"UGH! Let's both sleep on the bed."

"Okay." He hopped up into his bed and laid down at the foot  
of the bed.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Since you're my guest you-"

"SHUT UP AND GET UP HERE NOW!" Serenity glared daggers at  
him. Endymion did not need telling twice with that look. They  
curled up and went to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Endymion woke up early that morning. It was still fairly  
dark outside, but he knew that he had to train. Serenity had her  
arm around Endy, and he had his arm around her. He gently  
wiggled out of her arms and walked on cat's feet to get outside.  
The wet dew felt wonderful on his bare feet. Use a stick to  
practice the lance thrusts. Terrance's voice rang through his  
mind. He found a good stick that was close to the size of the  
sword that he used and started to practice. Dawn slowly crept  
upon the palace and Endymion put the stick somewhere he could  
find it again before heading back to his room. Serenity was  
sleeping peacefully still. He knew the cook was always up now so  
he headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Katherine." Endymion smiled at the cook.

"Good morning Endymion." Everyone in the castle knew that  
Endy was actually Gaia's son because of an incident where the  
cook had overheard Queen Gaia talking to Mrs. Chiba. Although,  
it was hard not to notice how much Queen Gaia was attached to  
him. It was also an unspoken rule not to talk about it. They  
knew their Queen had her reasons for keep Endymion hidden.

"May I have some breakfast please?" Katherine smiled at his  
grand manners.

"Of course." She handed him a plate of bacon, eggs, and  
freshly squeezed orange juice.

"May I also have Princess Serenity's breakfast as well? She  
is still asleep, but I thought it would be nice to give her her  
breakfast in bed." Katherine handed him Serenity's plate too.  
Endymion headed back to his room. Serenity was still sleeping.

"Sere, Sere wake up." Endymion quietly whispered as he  
gently nudged her. "Come on Sere." He whispered. Serenity  
stirred but still she did not wake. A sudden idea popped into  
Endymion's head. For some reason he thought this was sure to  
wake her up. "I have your breakfast. It's bacon, eggs, and  
orange juice, freshly squeezed." Serenity shot bolt up.

"Where's my breakfast?" She asked sleepily. Endymion laughed.

"Here."

"Thank you." Queen Gaia and Serenity watched in silence as  
the two children chatted. They were getting along so well. They  
had both had the same idea to check up on their children, and  
had met outside Endymion's room.

"I think that they are bonding very well." Gaia said.

"Yes indeed. I think that we should tell Venus. She will be  
very interested in what they are doing."

"You're right. We will tell her later." They watched as  
Gaia and Endy came towards the door. They moved out of the way  
so as not to be seen.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Endymion said as  
he grabbed Serenity's hand and ran. They ran into a part of the  
gardens that Serenity had not yet been. Endymion stopped  
abruptly. He looked into the bush. Endy motioned for Sere to  
come and see. She looked in. There were three new baby birds in  
a nest.

"They are so cute Endy!" Sere said pleased. Endy gently  
took a hatchling from it's nest.

"Hold out your hand." Endymion told Serenity. She did as  
she was told.

"It's so soft!" She said delightedly. "Wait a second..."  
Serenity's face fell. "Her mother won't take her back now that  
I've touched her." Serenity said sadly.

"That's actually not true." Endymion explained.

"Really?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Really." Serenity smiled and put the bird back into it's  
nest. Sure enough, the mother bird came up and fed it. Sere gave  
Endymion a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Endymion asked, still  
blushing slightly.

"Do you want to go watch the young Senshi practice? They  
are in you training room I believe."

"Okay." Secretly, Endymion was glad that he had not thought  
of going to the training room to do his practicing earlier. He  
would have been spotted by the Senshi. Endy led Sere to the  
training room since she did not yet know the way. The Senshi  
were transformed into their Sailor uniforms. Mina was wearing an  
orange (and very short) skirt, a white body suit, and a blue bow  
on the front and yellow bow on the back of her body suit.

Raye was wearing a red skirt, a white body suit, and a  
purple bow hooked onto the front and back of the body suit. Lita  
wore a green skirt and pink bows, and Amy wore blue. All had  
white body suits. They were shouting something that sounded  
like:

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Endymion watched in awe as the Senshi moved together as a  
team. They were practicing very well together.

"Princesses, come here!" Sere called to her friends. They  
all stopped to look at the two royal children. Mina felt  
something from them. 'There is something about them. Those two  
together...it looks so, I dunno, perfect.' Mina, having the  
power of Love, was sensing their soul bond. Of course she did  
not know this.

"Senshi, this is Endy if you do not already know. Endy,  
this one in the orange is Mina, in the red is Raye, in the green  
is Lita, and in the blue is Amy."

"Hello." Endymion said.

"Hello!" They all chorused. "Would you like to train with  
us?" asked the blue haired, blue eyed, blue dressed Amy.

"I really just like to watch you with your magic."

"Okay." She replied.

"You sure Endy?" Sere asked.

"Yes. I'll watch."

"Well, we were going to fence instead, do you know how?"  
The green eyed, brown haired Lita asked.

"I would rather not." He said, avoiding the fact that he  
did know how. 'Does father want me to practice with them? I must  
ask him when I see him next.' "I'll just watch."

"Okay." Endymion watched as the girls practiced. He watched  
all of their moves and put into his mind how each one fenced.

For the rest of the week whenever the girls would practice  
in front of Endy, he would put all of their attacks into his  
mind. After a while, he could predict all of their moves and  
mentally think of a way to block or attack them while they  
fenced. He continued to practice on his own in the morning,  
although he had to be careful when he got up because Sere and he  
now shared the same room.

'I wonder if Sere can come with me to Father's.' He decided  
to ask his mother the question Friday morning. She was sitting  
in her room talking to Queen Serenity. They were laughing about  
something.

"...they are already so attached, it's a wonder they are  
not yet able look at one another to know what they are going to  
say." Queen Gaia was laughing about the fact that her son and  
Sere were already sharing his room.

"They are so cute together!" Queen Serenity squealed.

"Mother Earth and Queen Serenity, I hate to interrupt, but  
I was wondering if Sere could come with me when I go to Terra."  
Endy asked.

Serenity thought it was a wonderful idea. 'Endymion is just  
so adorable.' She was about to say that Sere could go when Gaia  
spoke first.

"Son, I am very sorry, but I think it would be better for  
not only you but for your father if you spent more time with  
him. You can only see your father on the weekends and you will  
be spending all of the summer with Sere, and the summer is not  
that far off. " Gaia explained. Endy however had started when  
his mother had said "son" and was very confused. 'I still have  
my disguise on. Did Mother Earth tell Queen Serenity that I was  
her son?' He thought. He knew that there were several people  
that knew that he was her son, but he did not know that Queen  
Serenity knew.

"Queen Serenity, you know that I am Terrance's and Gaia's son?"

"Yes I know."

"Who else knows Mother Earth?" Endy asked. "Does Sere? Is  
that why she likes me?" He asked, very sadly.

"No, no love. She does not know." Queen Serenity said. "I  
know for a fact that my daughter really likes you for the way  
you are inside." Endy immediately sighed in relief. A thought  
crossed Endy's mind.

"I will be spending the whole summer season with Sere?" Endy now  
asked.

"Yes."

"Will you come with me?" Endy asked his mother.

"I will visit on the weekends." Gaia replied.

"I'm going to tell Sere! Endymion ran out of the room to go  
tell Sere of this wonderful news. Serenity and Gaia laughed at  
all of his exuberance.

"SERE! SERE! Guess what!" Endy yelled as he ran up to Sere.

"Calm down Endy! What?"

"I am going to spend the WHOLE summer with you!"

"Really?! Yay!" She hugged her friend, smiling broadly.

"Let's go play before I have to go away again."

"Must you Endy?" Serenity asked, her smile fading. "Can't  
you stay with me?"

"I really want to go to...where I go on the weekends."  
Endymion almost slipped and said "To my father's," but saved it.  
"I already asked if you could come, but it would be better if  
you did not. Come on already!" He yelled as he grasped onto  
Sere's hand and ran.

-Later that Evening-

"Now Endy, Margret, Greg, and Andrew are expecting you. I  
want you to listen to me carefully Endy. You are not to tell  
anyone who you are. I have a bad feeling that someone found out  
your real identity. Be mindful of whom you associate with."

"Yes Mother Earth." They transported to Terra. After  
arriving in the rose gardens, Gaia turned to speak to her son  
once more.

"Meet me here again on Sunday at Nine."

"Yes, goodbye Mother Earth."

"Goodbye." She transported back to Atlantis. Endy headed to  
where Greg and Margret lived. He saw Drew was outside with  
Lizzie, but he decided to go straight to the hut. There was a  
noise behind him. Endy turned to look around. At first he  
thought Drew and Lizzie had spotted him. He turned around  
expecting to see them, but when he did, they weren't there.  
Instead he saw Beryl.

"Hello little Prince-ling." She drawled.

Does anyone like my cliff-hangers? Or do they need work? Oh well.  
Another chapter done. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I  
may not be able to send in another chapter for a little while, but  
I will have one within the next two weeks. I hope to try and get it  
out sooner, but I will be away. Please review below. - Jelp


	8. Chapter 8

I do not, have not, and will never own Sailor Moon.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 8-

"Prince-ling? I do not see Prince Judis anywhere." Endy said.

"No. I mean you, prince-ling." Beryl said. She had a wicked  
smile that Endymion knew he did not like in the least. 'Is this  
what Mother Earth meant when she said she had a feeling someone  
found out my real identity?' He wondered.

"Why do you call me prince-ling?" Endymion asked as he put  
on a look of innocence.

"Because you are a prince and the heir to the throne of  
Terra. I know that you are the son of King Terrance and Queen  
Gaia, don't try and lie to me." Beryl spat.

"Why do you assume that I am-"

"I do not assume!" She hissed. She then smiled. It made  
Endy's blood run cold. "And I shall remain the only one that  
knows this if you do as I tell you."

"I shall do nothing for you." He replied.

"You will if you wish for King Terrance, sorry, your father, to  
remain in the dark about this." She emphasized 'your father.'

"You may tell him what you think I am. I do not know why  
you think me to be his son. Good Night." Endy tried to walk  
around Beryl. She stepped in his path.

"You don't understand," Beryl threatened, "I can, and will  
make life a living nightmare for you if you do not do as I say.  
So listen here, and things will go quite nicely."

"No, you listen Beryl. I don't know who you think you're  
kidding. Even if I was the King's son, wouldn't it be a bad  
choice for you to tell him?" Endymion asked.

"How so?" Beryl smirked.

"Because it means that I would have the authority to have  
you put to death." Beryl opened her mouth as to say something,  
but she wasn't fast enough as Endymion walked quickly walked  
past Beryl. She did not know how he had managed to wriggle  
himself out of another one of her traps. 'You are a hard boy to  
catch. No matter, I WILL catch you for sure prince-ling.'

Endymion prayed that Beryl would not tell Terrance. Despite  
his words, he did not want Terrance to find out in fear of his  
parents getting upset at either him or at one another. He was  
surprised to find that he had been so wrapped up in his own  
thoughts that he had walked to Margret and Gregory's already.  
He smiled as he spotted Margret waiting at the front door.

"Hello Endy!" Andrew greeted as Endy rushed in.

"Hey Drew!" Endy said.

"Endy, what took you so long?"

"I was dawdling." Endy shrugged. Drew and Endy played for a  
little while before Endy said that he had to go to bed. Andrew  
was confused that Endy was going to bed so early. Gregory on the  
other hand knew why and tried to help cover Endy's real reason.

"Maybe he's had a rough day." 'Or maybe he really has to  
get up early tomorrow morning to go and see his father.' Gregory  
thought.

-The Next Morning at 4:45-

Endy was awoken by his biological clock. He had been  
getting up this time the whole week to practice. He slipped  
outside to go and meet his father in the same place that they  
had met last time. On the way, he got a strange feeling telling  
him to hide. Endy quickly hid. No sooner had he done so, Beryl  
walked past him. 'That was close. I wonder if she knows about  
our early meetings, no matter.' Endy ran to where his father  
and he had preplanned. Terrance was already sitting there reading.

"Good morning Endy."

"Good morning Terrance."

"Alright, we are going to start book work today."

"Yes, I remember you saying that."

"Let's get started." Terrance reached beside himself and  
picked up a small book.

"We are going to start with the alphabet."

"I already know it."

"You do? Who taught it to you? Most servants aren't taught  
how to read unless that is part of their job."

"Mother Earth." Endymion stated.

"What kind of materials do you read?"

"I am only reading books less than one thousand pages."

"One thousand." Terrance shook his head. "So you are not  
only really good at fencing and archery, but also with reading?  
I assume you know how to write as well."

"Yes, three languages." Endymion replied. Terrance sighed.

"What do you like to write?" Terrance wondered.

"Poetry. The most recent kind I've been working on are limericks."

"Would you care to write me one?" Terrance said giving Endy  
a piece of parchment and a quill pen.

"Okay." Endy thought for a moment before writing one down.  
He handed it over for Terrance to read.

'There once was a King named Terrance,  
He really liked to fence.  
No enemy he could not beat.  
Never having to admit defeat.  
Cutting them into wood pieces for a bench.'

Terrance laughed at Endymion's creativity.

"That was excellent! Do you know any arithmetic?"

"Adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing."

"Do you know how to do long multiplication and division?"

"No. But I have heard of those terms before."

"Well, we can start with that." Before the morning had  
ended, Endy was already well on his way with his work.

"Have you been working on the fencing moves that I showed you?"

"Yes, I have." Terrance handed Endymion a sword. With even  
more skill and grace than his first time, Endy did the exercises  
he had practiced.

"Endymion, you are an amazing child." Endymion just glowed  
with pride as he saw truth in his father's eyes. Endymion and  
Terrance headed back up to his palace.

"Are you very close with Gaia?" Terrance asked.

"Yes. She is a wonderful person." Endy was hoping Terrance  
and Gaia would get back together. "Do you think...do you think  
that you and Mother Earth will get back together?"

"I dream of it every night. You know, just last night, I  
had this weird dream that she and I have a son named Endy. And  
he looked just like me but had black hair and blue eyes." At  
this, Endy started to get a little uncomfortable. 'You do have a  
son with her. I wish that I could tell you the truth.' Endy  
looked at the ground. "One can dream though." Terrance said. 'If  
only you were my son Endy. If only.' Terrance felt full of pride  
that Endymion was so talented. He couldn't help but feel like he  
had been a part of his upbringing in some way.

"Well, I should be heading back." Endy went back into the  
hut without waking anyone. The rest of that day passed without  
much action. Endymion actually preferred it that way as it meant  
no trouble.

-The Palace in Atlantis That Afternoon-

"What is bothering you Gaia?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Someone knows who Endy really is."

"Is it Terrance?"

"I'm not sure, but I really don't think so. I think it may  
be someone else. If they tell Terrance..." She trailed off.

"You're afraid to lose Terrance, are you not?" Serenity questioned.

"He is not mine now." Gaia replied sadly.

"You're afraid to lose any chance with him." Serenity rephrased.

"This is all of my fault! I should have told Terrance from  
the beginning. But I was so afraid and angry. I let that cloud  
my own judgment."

"Don't feel bad. You're not as bad as Mars and her temper.  
When she's angry, everything clouds her judgment."

"Speaking of Mars, where are the older Senshi?" Serenity  
shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

"Well, I sort of have them working on something."

"Like what?"

"To find out how to prove that Judis is not Terrance's son.  
We have been trying to find something for years now, but nothing  
has been found. I thought that since Atlantis has such great  
technology that we may have better luck here." Serenity said  
very bluntly.

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"We were having no luck in finding anything. All of the  
testable hypothesis were a dead end. I did not want you to get  
your hopes up if we did not find anything."

"Thank you Serenity." Gaia said as she gave Serenity a hug.

"We'll find something, I know we will."

-Back in Terra, the following day-

Endymion was waiting for Terrance. He had woken up earlier  
than usual, and he just could not go back to sleep. He laid down  
on the damp grass as he waited. There was a noise from the  
bushes. Beryl walked out.

"Good morning prince-ling."

"Stop calling me that."

"Are you already ordering me around?" She sneered.

"Please, leave me alone." Endy was starting to get irritated.

"What are you doing up so early Endymion?" She questioned.

"I asked him here Beryl. Leave." King Terrance said  
appearing from seemingly no where.

"Yes, your highness." She said angrily as she stormed off.

"Thank you Terrance."

"You're welcome Endy. Do you know why she called you 'prince-  
ling'?"

"Probably to irritate me. She's doing a wonderful job too."  
Endy tried to avoid his father's question. Terrance immediately  
sensed this. 'What are you hiding from me Endy?'

"You can tell me what is wrong, you know that right?"  
Terrance stated matter of factly.

"I know. But I promised I would not. Forgive me, but I  
cannot break this promise." Endy said pleadingly.

"Alright, but if you need to talk, I will always be here."  
Terrance smiled reassuring at Endymion. Endymion smiled back.  
"Now to start today off, I thought we would go some place very  
special. It is still rather dark out, but that will give us some  
time to gather all of our needed necessities. This will be an  
all day activity. I told the cook to prepare us some food, and I  
told Gregory where you will be. He said that he would tell  
Margret and Andrew that you were out exploring. There are no  
needs for me here at the moment for any kingdom business so I  
thought today would be a perfect day. Have you ever ridden a  
horse before Endy?" The thought had just crossed his mind that  
Endy might not know how to ride a horse.

"No." Endy said. 'What if we can't go now?' Endy thought.

"No matter, you'll learn quick enough I bet." Terrance  
smiled. With how Endy learned, he would probably be a master of  
horsemanship in about five minutes. "Can you go inside and get  
the food from the cook Endy while I get the horses from the  
stable?" Terrance asked.

"Sure." Endy went in to get the food from the practically  
still asleep cook.

"His majesty has lost his marbles getting up at this very  
early hour." He heard the cook mumble. Endymion tried hard not  
to laugh. Most cooks that he knew were up earlier to start  
preparing breakfast. Endy ran back outside to the stables which  
were near the gardens. Terrance had already started watering and  
grooming two ebony black horses. The groom looked much more  
awake than the tired cook. He saddled the horses for Terrance  
and Endy.

"There you are my liege." The groom said as he handed the  
reigns to Terrance. He then bowed and left.

"Come here Endy." Endy walked towards his father and was  
shocked when he was lifted by strong arms onto his horse.

"Since you're new at this, I thought it might be a good  
idea for me to put you up there." Terrance put his foot into the  
stirrup on the other horse and lifted himself up. "These are the  
reigns." Terrance began to instruct Endymion on how to use  
everything. "You're horse is a very good one, and should obey  
your commands." Terrance kicked the horse gently and went. "Do  
as I just did Endy." Terrance said as he trotted around him.  
Endy looked at the horse. 'I don't want to hurt him. Sorry  
horse.' Endy kicked him very gently like Terrance did and was  
surprised to find that the horse didn't seem to mind at all.

"This is fun!" Endy called as he trotted along.

"Follow the path." Terrance instructed. He looked over at  
Endy. 'It didn't take him five minutes to learn. More like two.  
What can't this kid do?'

"Endy, is there anything that you can't do?"

"I can't sew. My mother tried to teach me, but I just kept  
on destroying the fabric. I really did not want to learn anyway.  
I hate needles of any kind." Terrance just laughed. They trotted  
along the path for half an hour until they came to what Endymion  
thought looked like a training place.

"Where are we?"

"Central Terra. It is where the people are training for the  
up coming tournament. We hold one every ten years during the  
fall. Although the next tournament is not for several years.  
Many come here at this time of the year for about a month. Then  
next year, they may stay here a month and a half. It all depends  
on what they want to do. Some are very dedicated to the  
tournament. It's open to anyone who is fifteen or older. You  
must have been about six when the last tournament took place."  
Endy remembered Mother Earth telling him how they met. 'They met  
at one of those tournaments. Maybe I can somehow get them back  
together there too.'

"What is the purpose of the tournament?" Endy asked.

"Well, it used to be to see who was the best of the best,  
but that was when one of my ancestors first started it over seven  
hundred years ago. We hold it in tradition honoring those  
who were and are the best warriors. Another reason we hold it is  
because it gives everyone the chance to participate in the  
tournament. It is a great way to get the whole kingdom involved  
in something."

"You entered it that one time and won every tournament,  
didn't you?" Endymion asked smiling.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Terrance asked beaming.

"Mother Earth told me. She also told me that's how you two  
met. She was so in awe of your remarkable talent." Terrance  
smiled that Gaia had talked to Endymion about him.

"Well, if you were to enter the tournament, I'm sure that  
you would win all of the challenges." Endymion smiled at this  
remark. Terrance started wondering how Endy was so good. He knew  
that he himself was very good, but he had put long hours of  
practice into his training. Endymion obviously worked very hard,  
but all of it came to him so naturally. 'I wonder if it is  
because he is a god.' Thinking of gods made him think of a  
certain blue eyed black haired goddess. His eyes glazed over for  
a second until his daydreaming of her was interrupted.

"Are you okay?" Endy asked. Terrance had gone kind of fuzzy.

"Just thinking. Come on. I shall introduce you to some of  
the knights in training." They trotted over to a horse stall and  
put their horses into the stables. Endymion followed Terrance  
over to where some men were training.

"Your Highness!" Four men called.

"Kunzite, Jenite, Starlite, Tinite!" Terrance greeted his  
four friends and Guardians. Kunzite was a tall man with whitish  
hair and light blue eyes. Jenite had short blonde hair and blue  
eyes. Starlite was very tall and had auburn hair and green eyes.  
Tinite had long blonde hair held back in a pony tail and green  
eyes.

"Who is this?" Kunzite asked.

"This is Endymion, a very good friend of mine. He's a very  
good archer and swordsman, and I thought he would enjoy coming  
here. Endymion this is Kunzite, Jenite, Starlite, and Tinite.  
Kunzite, Jenite, Starlite and Tinite this is Endymion." Endymion  
took a step forward and took a very grand bow.

"It is a great honor to make your acquaintances sirs." Endy  
said. All of the four men looked at Endymion.

"Does he always talk like that?" Tinite asked.

"No, sometimes he's even more formal." The four men just  
stared at Endymion. Just then, four young boys came up. They  
looked exactly like Terrance's four friends.

"Endymion, this is Malachite, Kunzite's son. Jedite,  
Jenite's son. Nephlite, Starlite's son. Zoisite, Tinite's son."  
All looked like their fathers. Malachite seemed to be very  
serious but friendly. Jedite looked friendly but mischievous.  
Nephrite looked stern and friendly. And Zoisite looked shy, but  
of course friendly.

"Hello." They all chorused. They all liked Endymion  
immediately, and Endymion liked them all back.

Okay...that's it for chapter 8. Did you all like it? I hope so.  
Next chapter is more excition. ::smiles mischevously:: Well,  
review below. - Jelp


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Yes, I know that Chapter 8 was posted twice. (Actually, it was  
posted three times, but I got the third chapter off.) I was having  
trouble with so it got posted more than once. I  
hope that doesn't happen again! Now on with Chapter 9.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 9-

"Well, why don't all you boys go off for a little while,  
while we talk." Starlite suggested. "You four could show  
Endymion around."

"Come on Endymion." Malachite said. Malachite and Endymion  
left, and the rest of the younger boys followed.

"So, do you come here often?" Jedite asked.

"Well, I just started coming weekends, but I will be coming  
here every weekend until the summer begins."

"What are you doing in the summer?" Zoisite asked.

"I go to a friend of my mother's. So what do you guys do  
here? Are you old enough to enter the tournament?"

"No, we're only fifteen. We are not yet old enough to start  
training for the tournament. You must be sixteen to enter. So we  
will start out training for that next year. Besides, the  
tournament's six years away." Nephlite said.

"How old are you?" Zoisite asked.

"I'm ten." Endymion said. 'The young Senshi are only a year  
younger than them.' Endy thought. 'That reminds me, I should  
make sure that I ask Terrance if it is okay if I train with the  
Senshi.

"Only ten? You sure do not act like it." Zoisite said.

"That's what everyone tells me!" The five boys laughed.  
"So, you haven't told me what you do here if you are not in the  
tournament."

"You don't let anything distract you, do you? Well, we are  
here to train to become Guardians of prince Judis." Malachite  
explained.

"But we really do not want to." Jedite said.

"We are supposed to bond to the heir to the throne of  
Terra, but it just isn't working. We believe that Judis is not  
really Terrance's son at all. We are bound to our fathers, and  
our fathers are bound to Terrance. There is no feeling of  
friendship or any bound to protect Judis." Zoisite explained.

"What do you mean bond?" Endymion asked utterly confused.

"Well, we should be linked to the prince from birth because  
of a promise of some sort made thousands of years ago. We don't  
know exactly why, but we would be able to do about the same  
things as if we were two soul bound people. Although not nearly  
as strong as a soul bound."

"Zoi, how in the world is Endy going to know what a soul  
bond is? Just get on with it." Jedite said.

"Actually, I already know. A friend of my mother's told me  
all about it this week. She seemed to be really keen on me  
knowing everything about it. A soul bond is when two soul mates  
touch and bond before either of them turn a year old. Sometimes  
they can feel each other's feelings and know where the other is,  
and they also know what the other is thinking. Well, when they  
reach a certain age, then they soul bond."

"How did your mother's friend know that?" Malachite asked.

"I dunno. How do you guys no what it means?" Endymion shrugged.

"Can you keep a secret?" Malachite asked.

"Yeah, of course." Endymion replied.

"We know about it because my mother is a Venusiarian."

"Why should that be kept a secret?"

"Many people feel that people from different planets are a  
threat." Jed explained. "All of our mothers are from different  
planets. Malachite's is from Venus, Mine is from Mars, Neph's  
Jupiter, and Zoi's Mercury. We're all half alien half human."

"I think that it is stupid that just because a person might  
have a different background than people are used to, it makes  
them threatening. They only feel those people as a threat  
because they do not understand them. Really, it's not their  
fault they were born that way." Endy said.

"Man, you are very smart for a ten year old." Malachite  
said. Can you guys feel something weird about Endymion?  
Malachite asked telepathically the guys through their bond.  
Yeah, a strong sense to protect him. Jedite sent. I can hear  
you, you know. Endymion sent likewise telepathically. They all  
gawked at him.

"What?" He said out loud. "You guys could do it, what's  
wrong with me doing what you did?" They only gaped at him more.

You don't happen to be Terrance's son do you? Malachite  
sent. Endymion looked rather nervous. What makes you say that?  
Because we can hear your thoughts and you can hear ours. Sorry  
bud, we are not going to let you off the hook that easily. Neph  
sent. Endy, you have got some explaining to do. Jed sent.

-Meanwhile, back with the older Guardians and Terrance-

"Who was that Terrance?" Jenite asked.

"I told you, Endymion is a very good friend of mine.  
Gregory, my gardener, requested that Endy become his apprentice.  
There was just something about Endy that made me request for him  
to train with me. He is, as I said, an excellent archer,  
swordsman, and not to mention he is only ten. There is just  
something about him."

"I sensed it too." Starlite said "Endymion seems to be a  
very powerful individual. There is something special about him."

"He is a unique individual. Although he does not know it.  
Gaia told me that he is a god, but he does not know he is a god  
himself." Terrance explained.

"Gaia? As in Queen Gaia, the love of your life? When did  
you talk with her?" Jenite asked intrigued.

"When she came to pick up Endy."

"Do you mean to tell me that she knows him too?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes." Terrance asked. Starlite was looking as if he  
was not paying attention to what they were saying. In fact, he  
looked like he was off on another planet. "Starlite, are you  
alright?" Terrance tried to get his friend's attention.

"Yes Terrance?" Starlite came out of his apparent trance.

"Are you alright? You were not with us a moment ago."

"Terrance, Endymion is more than what he seems. I heard you  
say that he was a god. Did you not say yourself that you  
believed Gaia is a goddess?"

"Gaia is a goddess. She even admitted it to me when I saw  
her the last time, yet what does that have to do with anything?"

"Terrance, are you aware that there is only one earth  
goddess left actually living on this earth?" Starlite asked.

"No. I did not. It must be Gaia then."

"There is a rumor that she has a son." Starlite said gently.

"What?" Terrance said faintly. 'A son? Who would her son  
be-'

"How many earth gods are there believed to be?"

"One." Starlite answered, obviously expecting Terrance's question.

"Endymion." Terrance whispered faintly. Millions of  
questions swirled in his mind. Gaia's voice rang in his ears:  
His father does not know that Endymion is his son. He  
remembered the dream he had, a boy named Endymion that was his  
and Gaia's son. The strong bond between Endymion and himself.  
All of their likenesses. All of the times Gaia tried so hard to  
tell him that one night: Oh Terrance, forgive me. It is  
about Endymion. There is something you should know about him,  
myself, and you. This is hard and I do not see how you will ever  
be able to forgive me... Even what Endymion had said once  
about not being able to tell Terrance something. ...I promised  
I would not. Forgive me, but I cannot break this promise.  
'Gaia had tried to tell me. She even told Endymion not to I bet.  
Why did you hide my own son from me Gaia?' Pain tore at him as  
he felt betrayed. 'I guess I do deserve this for what I must  
have put you through.' After a moment a much more pleasant  
thought came to his mind. 'Endymion is my son.'

"How could Gaia keep this from me? She would not dare take  
any revenge this far." Terrance said bitterly.

"She may not have done it for revenge." Kunzite said.

"Do you think she somehow saw Judis as a threat to  
Endymion?" Tinite asked.

Endymion can only stay weekends. His mother does not wish  
to live here. She has a problem with Judis.

"She did say that she had a problem with Judis, indirectly.  
What she actually said was that Endymion's mother had a problem  
with Judis."

"Are you going to tell Gaia that you know?" Jenite asked.

"That would be a pleasant conversation. Hello Gaia, I know  
that Endymion is our son. By the way, since you took him from me  
for his whole life until now, he is going to stay with me from  
now on." Terrance said sarcastically.

"If you do that she might use her powers against you and I  
do not want to be cleaning you off the floor and see Judis get  
the throne. Nothing personal Terrance, but it is looking less  
and less like he is your son." Tinite said amused.

"Wait just a moment. Judis might not be heir to the throne.  
I mean, think about it. Gaia left after you and Serpentiara slept  
together so-"

"You do not have to go reminding me of what an ass I am  
Kunzite. We all know that I would do almost anything to make  
that up to Gaia in anyway I could." Terrance said defensively.

"Let me finish. Gaia would have to have been pregnant  
before Serpentiara because she left right after she found out  
about you two."

"So that means that Endymion should be older than Judis,  
making Endymion heir to the throne." Terrance finished for him.

"And if Judis found this out, it might have meant sibling  
rivalry between Endymion and Judis. I know that would unnerve  
Gaia enough to not tell you about Endymion." Tinite said.

"I honestly don't know. What could Judis do to hurt Endy?"  
Terrance's question went unanswered as an awkward silence hung  
in the air.

"Are you going to tell Endymion that you know?" Starlite  
asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. He may get upset and feel that he betrayed  
his Mother." Terrance said pensively.

"Don't you feel as though he has betrayed you?" Tinite asked.

"Not at all." Terrance said.

"Do you think that he might not know that you are his  
father?" Jenite asked.

"No, I think he knows. He always seems to want my approval  
for anything and everything. He also seemed uncomfortable when I  
told him about a dream I had about Gaia and I having a son. Only  
in my dream he looked just like me. Except for the fact that he  
had Gaia's eyes and her hair."

"I wonder why he does not look like you or Gaia." Jenite  
voiced his thoughts.

"Maybe he does." Kunzite suggested. "I mean, that dream  
that you had sounds pretty strange. Do you suppose that Endymion  
might look how you described him, but is hidden with some sort  
of magic. I know that my wife knows that Queen Serenity can do  
things like making people look different. Maybe Gaia got Queen  
Serenity to do that."

"Or she may have done it herself." Starlite added.

"Are you going to tell her that you know?" Tinite asked.

"I really am not sure if I should. What if she gets scared  
and takes him away from me?"

"Do you really think she would do that?" Starlite wondered.

"I honestly don't know anymore. What could have possessed  
her to not tell me? It just could not have been Serpentiara and  
what we did. It meant nothing!"

"But it meant something to Gaia." Kunzite stated.

"I know." Terrance buried his face into his hands. Just  
then all five boys came back. Endymion looked very ashamed of  
himself. It was then that Terrance looked up to see Endymion  
looking so ashamed.

"Endy, are you alright?" Terrance went over to Endymion and  
put a comforting hand on Endy's shoulder.

"I need to be alone right now." Endymion gently pushed off  
the warm hand from his shoulder and then ran away. Terrance was  
about to follow until he was interrupted by a young voice.

"He should be alone right now." Malachite said.

"What happened?" Terrance asked. All of the boys looked  
almost as ashamed as Endymion.

"We hurt Endymion pretty badly." Zoisite said. "Not  
physically but emotionally mind you." He added, sing the puzzled  
looks on the older men's faces.

"What happened exactly?" Terrance asked starting to get worried.

"We were talking, and we were thinking how there was  
something special about Endymion. So we started to use our link  
to talk to each other so he wouldn't know what we said about  
him." Jedite paused. "That is when it happened."

"What happened?" Terrance repeated again for the third  
time, noticeably annoyed.

"He sort of talked to us." Nephrite said.

"What's wrong with that?" Starlite asked clearly not seeing  
the relevance of the conversation.

"He talked through our link." Nephrite said. 'I hope  
Terrance won't be mad. Endymion told us why he was not supposed  
to tell anyone about himself being Terrance's son.' Nephrite  
thought. Good job Neph. Endymion said that he did not want us  
to tell Terrance. Besides, how do you think Terrance will react  
to this? Jedite sent.

"So now he feels bad because you know that he is my son.  
Well, don't worry about it." The four boys looked at one another  
confusedly and then up at Terrance.

"You mean you're not surprised that he is your son?" Jed asked.

"We had just figured it out." Tinite spoke up. The older  
four Guardians filled their sons in on what they had been  
talking about while Terrance went to go find Endymion.

-In another part of the training area-

Endymion laid by a tree. 'I can't believe I told them that  
I am Terrance's son. And now he knows.' Endymion had heard  
Jedite yell at Nephlite through the link. Although he had barely  
heard it because he was not very close to them. A shadow loomed  
over him. He looked up to meet the gaze of his own father.  
Endymion pulled his knees to his chest in shame and bowed his  
head. Terrance sat down next to Endymion.

"Endy, we need to talk." Terrance's voice was calm and gentle.

"You're not mad at me are you? I'm so sorry. Please forgive  
me. I'm so sorry." Endymion looked up at his father. Terrance  
saw unshed tears in his son's eyes and he immediately reassured him.

"I am not mad at you at all. You did nothing wrong. Gaia  
told you not to tell me, didn't she?" Endymion only nodded.

"Mother Earth may not trust me because I told the boys and  
they told you." Endymion sighed, nearly shedding his tears.

"Well, I had just figured it out right before they told  
me." Terrance smiled down at Endymion.

"You did? How?" Terrance explained the conversation that  
they he had had with his guardians, but being true to his word  
to Gaia and leaving out the part that Endymion was a god, and  
Gaia a goddess. He instead told him that Starlite could read the  
stars.

"Starlite and Kunzite were right you know." Endymion said.

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't look like this. I look like you, but with-"

"Gaia's hair and eye color?" Terrance finished for him.

"Yes." Endymion smiled.

"Well, I took you here to train, so come on." Just then  
Endymion and Terrance's stomachs growled.

"Can we eat lunch first?" Endymion asked.

"Sure." They went over to the horses and unpacked the food  
that the cook had prepared for them. They went and joined the  
older and the younger guardians. They ate lunch and then  
proceeded to have a very important discussion.

"So here is what we are going to do. Endymion is going to  
be Gregory's apprentice on Sunday's, and he will come training  
here with his younger guardians on Saturday." Terrance explained.

"Does this mean that we will serve under Endymion and not  
under Judis?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes." Terrance responded.

"Yes!" The four boys yelled pleased.

"What will Judis think?" Endymion asked.

"He probably will not mind. I think he would rather train  
with Beryl rather than with you four. And I honestly could care  
less what he thinks. Gaia and I both do not think that Judis is  
my son. There are a lot of people who think that Judis is not  
my son also, and many things are starting to point to it. For  
one, how could she have known that she was pregnant about four  
days after she and I slept together?"

"I think Serpentiara did something to your mind." Tinite said.

"As do I." Terrance agreed. "We are not going to tell  
anyone else that Endymion is my son. Endymion, does anyone else  
know that I am your father?"

"Beryl some how figured it out. That is why she was calling  
me prince-ling. The Chibas, two of Gaia's most trusted servants,  
were told as well. Gregory, Margret, and Andrew know. Queen  
Serenity was told too."

"If Gaia told Serenity she might have also told the Queens  
of Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter as well. They are all very  
close. Gaia may also have told the Queen's daughters." Terrance  
said. Endymion shook his head.

"I know that princess Serenity was not told. I don't think  
the older and younger Senshi were, but they might have been. Can  
we train now?" Endymion asked impatiently.

"Yeah, can we?" Jedite asked.

"Of course." Starlite replied. For the rest of the  
afternoon the younger Guardians and their prince trained. The  
Guardians found that although Endymion was five years younger  
than they were, and that he had only begun his training where as  
they had been training since they were five, he was as skilled  
as they were!

"Don't you ever get tired?" Jedite asked avoiding a jab  
from the end of Endymion's sword.

"Probably." Endy replied shifting his weight and switching  
his sword from his right hand to his left. He lanced and it  
startled Jedite enough for Endymion to unarm and knock him to  
the ground.

"Endy, we need to head back now, it's starting to get  
late." Terrance's voice rang.

"Yes, Mother Earth will be here soon." Terrance and  
Endymion saddled their horses and started off at an easy trot.  
They waved to their friends and then broke into a gallop to make  
it home by nine.

-Later that night-

"Are you going to come with me to talk to Mother Earth,  
Father?" Endymion asked. Terrance smiled.

"It sounds so much better when you call me father than it  
does when Judis does it. Well, if I tell her that I figured it  
out on my own, then she will have no reason to not trust you.  
Your Guardians had already figured it out anyway so it's not  
like you actually told them."

"Well, I already said good-bye to Margret, Gregory, Drew,  
and Lizzie. So let's go." The father and son pair walked into  
the area where Gaia usually met Endymion.

"That reminds me, may I train with the younger Senshi?"

"I would prefer if you did not." A comfortable silence hung  
in the air for a few minutes before Terrance asked, "What do you  
do at Atlantis?"

"Well, right now, Queen Serenity, the older and young  
Senshi, and Princess Serenity are staying with us. The Senshi  
all train just like the Guardians and I do, and Princess  
Serenity is really, REALLY, sweet, and pretty, and funny, and-"  
Endymion went on and on about her. Terrance smiled. 'Despite his  
young years, my son has already fallen in love. Whether he knows  
it or not I can't tell. He goes on like I do about Gaia.'  
Endymion's praise of Princess Serenity was cut off by a golden  
light. Gaia appeared. She looked at Endymion, and then over at  
Terrance. Gaia opened her mouth as to say something, but  
Terrance was the first to talk.

"Gaia, we need to talk."

Was that a good cliff-hanger? I hope so. Well, anyway, I hope that  
you enjoyed it. Review below. Sorry it  
took so long to get this chapter out. I've been away on vacation,  
and I hope that I can get the next chapter out ASAP. Thanks for  
reading! - Jelp


	10. Chapter 10

Ummm...if you haven't figured out by now that I don't own Sailor  
Moon...that's kind of sad.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 10-

Gaia looked from Terrance to Endymion. He looked up to meet  
her questioning gaze. Terrance stepped up and repeated;

"Gaia, we need to talk. How about we have that drink that  
we never got a chance to have last time?"

"I'll just leave you two-" Endymion started.

"No. I want you to come too." Terrance took Endymion's hand  
in his left and Gaia's in his right. Gaia, finding her voice  
after the shock of seeing Terrance again, spoke.

"What is this all about Terrance?" She asked with a hint of  
confusion. Terrance did not meet her gaze.

"You'll just have to wait."

"Terrance, I have a right to know-"

"As did I Gaia!" Terrance yelled suddenly. He stopped  
walking and faced Gaia. She gasped when she saw anger and hurt  
in his brown eyes. Endymion was staring at the both of them.

"Why didn't you tell me that Endymion is my son?" Terrance  
asked obviously very hurt. Gaia was taken aback. 'How did he  
find out?'

"How did you find out?" She asked looking at Endymion.  
Terrance pulled Endymion closer to him.

"Endymion did not tell me. My Guardians and I figured it  
out." Terrance looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" Terrance  
asked.

"Endymion, I think that you better go so that Terrance and  
I can talk alone." Gaia said. 'I don't want Endymion to hear  
this yet.' Endy was about to go when Terrance spoke up.

"Endymion stay here." Terrance said. Now Endymion was  
confused. 'Who do I listen to? Mother or Father?' It was clear  
to both parents that he did not want to disobey either one.

"Terrance, Endymion does not need to hear this."

"I think he has a right to. As I have a right to know why  
you kept him from me. And also why you did not tell me when you  
were going to the last time we spoke." Terrance stated firmly  
having a firm, but gentle grip on Endymion's hand so that he  
would not move. Gaia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
She proceeded to tell Terrance every single thing. She told him  
that she was going to surprise him for his birthday but had gone  
home to find Serpentiara and him together in bed. Gaia then told  
him that she had been willing to tell him when she had been  
ready to leave but then had heard Serpentiara telling Terrance  
that she was pregnant. She had been so hurt that she could not.  
She then told him that she had seen Serpentiara give birth to  
Judis and had immediately felt an evil presence around Judis and  
had a gut feeling that he would try to hurt or even kill not  
only Endymion but Terrance as well. Gaia then told him of her  
struggle to tell him over the years that they had been  
separated, but she was just too scared.

"...and the last time that we talked I would have told you  
but I felt an evil presence. I feel that even though I did not  
tell you that Endymion was your son, the person, or thing,  
figured it out as you did. Now I fear for Endymion." Gaia opened  
her eyes and her tears fled them. Endymion let go of Terrance's  
hand as he nudged his father to go and to comfort his mother.  
Terrance soothed Gaia into his embrace and stroked her hair.  
Gaia reluctantly pulled from his embrace, but he still held onto  
her hands.

"Endy, we need to go now." Gaia said.

"Why can't he stay with me?" Terrance said.

"I can't bear to be without him. Not being with him for  
these two weekends has been very difficult."

"How do you think I feel? If you were to come back to me we  
could both see him everyday." Endymion went over to his mother's  
side.

"Please Mother Earth?" Endymion pleaded.

"I'm sorry love." She said to Endy and Terrance. "It's not  
you Terrance. It's-"

"Judis, yes I know." Terrance said sadly. Gaia took  
Endymion's hand before Terrance could do anything.

"Good-bye Terrance," Gaia said, "my dearest love." She said  
the last words quietly. Gaia and Endymion disappeared in a flash  
of gold light.

Terrance stood there, a single tear dripped down his cheek  
before he wiped it away.

"We'll be together again Gaia. You'll see." He whispered  
into the night. It blew away with the breeze.

-Meanwhile back in Atlantis-

Princess Serenity was waiting in the gardens again. This  
time she had told her mother where she would be and why. Since  
Queen Serenity knew that she was already developing a bond with  
Endymion, she decided that her daughter could wait for Endy. So  
Serenity now sat in the rose gardens where she had seen the  
bright light come from the last time Gaia went to pick up  
Endymion. She did not have to wait as long as she did the last  
time. There was the bright golden light and she once again heard  
Endymion and Gaia.

"Endy!" She called.

"Sere!" He called back. They ran to meet each other.  
Serenity noticed that there was something wrong and brought it  
to attention.

"Endy, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later Sere." He said as he grabbed her hand  
and led her to the palace. Gaia sat alone in the rose gardens  
sad and alone until Queen Serenity came to see if they had  
returned.

"Gaia, what happened?"

"He knows." She said simply.

"So it was him that found out."

"Yes, but someone else did as well. I was talking to  
Endymion just now and he says that that girl Beryl kept on  
calling him 'prince-ling'. I feel so horrible! When we left, I  
hurt Terrance and Endymion by making Endymion come back with  
me." Gaia paused, allowing herself the time to calm down.  
"Speaking of leaving, do you know when you have to leave?" Gaia  
asked, trying to get off the painful subject.

"Probably Friday. It would be best if I was punctual for  
the assembly that has been set up to honor the new advisors of  
my daughter and of the younger Sailor Senshi. My daughter is  
already being tutored by Luna, but the two advisors will be  
moving into the palace. The older Senshi are leaving tomorrow to  
go and finish preparing."

"That's what they have been preparing for. Mercury told me  
that they were working on another project this week besides  
trying to figure out how to prove Judis is not Terrance's son."

"Yes. I'm sure that it will be quite interesting to have  
two talking cats in our midst on a daily basis. Well, we have  
both had a long day. Why don't we retire to our chambers?"

"I think that would be a splendid idea."

-In the shared room of Endy and Sere-

"What's wrong Endy?"

"I really would like for my mother and I to go and live  
with my father, but she refused."

"I have never met your parents. You must introduce me. Does  
either one of them work here?"

"It's somewhat complicated to explain."

"Alright." Serenity dropped the subject because it was  
obvious that Endymion was not keen on discussing the matter of  
his parents. 'I hope Endy's okay.' Serenity thought holding onto  
his hand as she drifted into sleep.

-Next Morning-

Endymion once again woke up early to practice training.  
Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, and Malachite had given him some  
helpful tips while practicing in the morning. He was so  
preoccupied practicing the new moves that he failed to notice  
someone watching him.

Serenity had woken up and felt oddly cold. She saw that  
Endymion had gone. Wondering where he could be, she started to  
search the palace. Out of no where, an image of Endymion in the  
courtyard flashed passed her eyes. She decided to go and see if  
he was. Indeed, there he was. She silently watched as he moved  
with a strength she had never seen while watching the moon's  
soldiers practice, or the Sailor Senshi. Serenity knew that  
there was something very special about Endymion, just like  
herself. It was amazing to watch him. After about half an hour  
he finally stopped practicing. With his attention no longer so  
focused on practicing, he finally noted the presence of someone  
else watching him. He looked over to see Serenity smiling at  
him. Endymion smiled back.

"You're an amazing swordsman." Sere said; Endy blushed.

"How could you tell the stick was supposed to be a sword?"

"Your moves. Why didn't you tell me you could move like  
that?" Endymion just shrugged. He walked over to her and grasped  
her hand.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." She nodded and they  
left the courtyard to go to the kitchen. They went to the  
kitchens and got their breakfast. When they finished, the two  
started to walk idly around the palace.

"The Senshi are leaving today. Why don't we go and say  
goodbye to them." Serenity suggested.

"Good idea." They walked in silence until they found the  
Senshi all waiting in the main hall.

"We came to say goodbye to you guys since you're leaving  
today." Endymion said.

"It was really great to meet you Endy. I hope we can spend  
more time with you soon." Amy replied.

"Yeah, we need to teach you how to fight like a man!" Lita  
said. Serenity tried hard not to laugh. Only Endymion noticed  
her, and he had the grace to blush. Lita thought that he was  
blushing at her comment.

"Well, you're always welcome at Mars." Raye smiled. 'He's  
kinda cute.' She mused.

"Will miss you buddy." Mina gave him a "V" for victory sign.

"It was a pleasure ladies." Endymion hugged all four of his  
new friends.

"Bye you guys. I'll see you soon." Serenity hugged and  
kissed each of the young Senshi.

"Are you girls ready?" Queen Venus asked as she and the  
rest of the older Senshi, Queen Serenity, and Queen Gaia arrived  
to say their farewells.

"Yes we are." All of the girls chorused.

"Goodbye girls, I hope to see you soon." Gaia said and then  
she turned to her friends. "Thank you for all of your help." She  
hugged them all.

"We'll see you soon." Queen Mars quipped. With all of their  
so longs said, all of the Senshi stood in a line.

"Venus-"

"Mercury-"

"Mars-"

"Jupiter-"

"-Power!" The Senshi transported from Atlantis. The powers  
of the Senshi created a multi-color light. The flash reminded  
Princess Sere of the gold light that she saw both times that  
Gaia and Endymion had appeared from no where.

"Gaia, are you a Senshi too?" Sere asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?" Gaia said  
puzzled.

"Well, I have seen you and Endymion appear from no where. I  
just thought that you knew how to transport too."

"I do know how to transport."

"Oh. Do you have special powers like my mom then?"

"Yes, I do." Serenity remembered something that her mother  
and herself had talked about not too long ago.

-- --- Flashback --- --

"Mother, how come you have powers like the Senshi, but are  
not considered a Senshi?" Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter.

"You are so inquisitive my child. I could be considered a  
Senshi in reality. I have the power to become one, but yet I  
have enough power with my Silver Crystal so that I do not need  
the extra power."

"So, if you wanted to, you could become a Senshi?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Each planet has its own defender. The Sailor Senshi. I am  
the Moon's defender. If I channel the Crystal's power, I could  
transform to become a Sailor Scout."

-- --- End flashback --- --

"Sere. Sere. Sere!" Endymion waved his hand back and forth  
in front of Sere's face. "Are you okay?" He asked worried about  
his friend.

"I'm fine Endy."

"Okay." The two ran off to play.

-That Friday (The day the Serenitys leave)-

The two children were embraced in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Endy."

"I'll miss you too Sere." They let go of each other.

"Good-bye Endymion."

"Good-bye Gaia."

"Good-bye Queen Serenity."

"Good-bye Princess Serenity." After all of the good-bye's  
were said, Queen and Princess Serenity held hands.

"Don't forget you're coming to visit me soon!" Sere called  
to Endymion.

"I won't." With a flash of silver light, the two vanished.

"Come on Endymion, it's time for you to go to your  
father's."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Endymion you know that-"

"-you don't feel comfortable staying around my father when  
Judis is around. Yes I know but-"

"No Endy. I can't. It would be too hard for me."

"What if Judis wasn't there?"

"That's not going to happen."

"What if it did?"

"Then yes, I would stay." Endymion got a mischievous grin  
on his face. This did not go unnoticed by his mother.

"Endy, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Don't lie to me." Gaia said sternly. Endymion brushed back  
his "brown" hair and twiddled his thumbs. "Endy, tell me."

"I will not tell you what I am thinking until you go and  
live with father again." Endymion smiled sweetly at her. Gaia  
rolled her eyes at her son.

"Nice try. Not going to work though."

"You can't blame me for trying though." Endymion said  
somewhat sadly. Gaia took his hand and they disappeared like  
Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity had done just moments  
earlier.

That chapter got rather boring. Sorry about that. Just to let you  
know, there will be a big time jump between chapter 10 and chapter  
11. I would have put more into it, but this way it'll be a little  
bit shorter. There is still a lot more to come. I hope you enjoyed  
the chapter despite it's lack of activity. The next chapter is  
better. Please review! - Jelp


	11. Chapter 11

I told you before that yes, this is an Endymion and Serenity fic.  
Well, I know that part of the story has been slow, but it starts to  
pick up in this chapter. Oh, and I did jump ahead six years so that  
it wouldn't be so dragged out. Trust me...there is still quite a bit  
to come.

Me no is owning Sailor Moon. You no is owning Sailor Moon either.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 11-

-Six Years Later-

Endymion had been going to his father's palace for over six  
years. He was now sixteen. Still wearing the disguise, he still  
had the appearance of being skinny and rather weak. Only  
Terrance and Gaia had ever seen what he really looked like; a  
tall man with the exact face of his father, the same hair and  
eye color as Gaia, and a muscle sculptured body. Not only had he  
grown in height, but he also grew in knowledge, swordsmanship,  
and his godly powers.

Judis and Beryl were still as annoying as ever. Beryl was  
taunting Endymion every chance that she got, provoking him to  
use the powers that she knew that he must have. Endymion had yet  
to rise to her level as he continued to develop his skills that  
were at an un-human level.

His guardians were always there to help. They had become  
very close friends, especially since they could read each  
others' thoughts. Though none of the five invaded the privacy of  
anyone else. The bond came in handy at times because they could  
communicate with each other at very long distances now that  
their experience with it was so high. They even talked when  
Endymion was on the moon.

Every summer he went to the moon to learn how to become a  
true prince. No one on the moon except Queen Serenity knew the  
true purpose of his being at the moon. Everyone else figured  
that he was just a servant of Gaia's. Of course the people from  
Atlantis still knew but never spoke about Endymion being Gaia's  
son.

Serenity and Endymion's bond was developing wonderfully.  
They could practically read each other's thoughts, but neither  
one even realized that there was anything particularly strange  
about it. However, the younger Senshi, who were now twenty,  
found it quite odd indeed. Especially their trainers, Luna and  
Artemis, two talking Lunar cats. In fact, the senshi and the two  
cats were so curious about Endymion and Serenity's behavior that  
the decided to talk to Serenity about it.

-At the Moon Palace-

Luna walked silently down the corridors of the palace. She  
had been assigned to talk to Serenity about her feelings for  
Endy, one because she wouldn't tease her about her feelings like  
the Senshi would, and two, she was female, and might be able to  
understand her feelings better than Artemis would. Luna came to  
Serenity's room and nudged the door open. Serenity was  
sitting out on the balcony.

"Serenity?" Luna said, getting the attention of her ward.  
She had been staring at the Earth, something that she did more  
and more frequently. It increased when Endymion had left last  
week to help King Terrance prepare for the tournament that he  
hosted every ten years.

"Yes Luna?" Serenity asked, not even taking her eyes away  
from the planet hanging in the sky. Serenity had grown in the  
same ways that Endymion had. She looked as beautiful as Queen  
Serenity, maybe even more beautiful.

"Has something strange happened to you and or Endymion?"  
Luna asked. Serenity's eyes met Luna's at the mention of  
Endymion.

"No. Why? Is he ill?" Serenity's eyes were filled with deep  
concern.

"No, but there has been a change in him...in the both of  
you." Luna said, carefully choosing her words.

"How so?" Serenity's puzzlement was clear.

"You're both much older now and..." Luna trailed off.

"What are you trying to say?" Serenity urged Luna to  
continue.

"You seem to be attracted to each other." Luna said.

"We're friends so of course we should be. I mean, if we  
weren't attracted to each other than why would we be friends?"  
Serenity said, oblivious to what Luna was hinting at.

"That's not the kind of attraction that I meant." Luna was  
strait forward with her princess.

"Then what-" Serenity cut off her words abruptly as she  
realized what exactly Luna meant. She blushed crimson. "Luna,  
what makes you think that?" Serenity asked, trying to be calm  
about the whole matter. She had never even thought about  
Endymion as more than a friend.

"For one, you love spending time alone with him, you always  
seem more melancholy when he's not here, you spend hours staring  
at the Earth-"

"-I do that because it's pretty to look at." Serenity tried  
to defend herself.

"-only when he is gone. You practically forget it's there  
when he's around, I've seen you both get completely lost in one  
another's eyes, you don't mind sitting on his lap," Luna pointed  
out and Serenity blushed even redder. "And," Luna choose her  
words carefully so as not to upset her princess, "you sleep  
better when you and he share the same bed." If Luna thought that  
Serenity could not have gotten any redder, she did.

"You make it sound like we actually do something wrong. We  
are just friends." Serenity said, now wondering if that was true  
herself. "Besides, Endymion hasn't ever said anything about us  
as a couple before, so he's not attracted to me." She stated  
simply.

"So are you saying that you ARE attracted to him?" Luna  
asked slyly.

"No, of course I'm- we're friends...I mean...I don't know!  
I had never thought about him as anything else until you had  
said something. It sounds more like love than attraction."  
Serenity walked off of the balcony and back inside to her room.  
She curled up on the bed. 'She looks lost.' Luna noted.

"Do you love him?" Luna hopped onto the bed next to Sere.

"I don't know. Like I already told you, I've never even  
thought about him like that before. The suitors that have  
courted me have never been as close to me like Endymion. Of  
course, I never told them about my sleeping problem." Serenity  
blushed and Luna dropped the subject. She knew full well that  
Serenity was a true lady, and Endymion a gentleman. They slept  
fully clothed, and nothing transpired between them.

"What about those that Endymion has courted?" Luna asked.

"He has only courted a few. They were hardly serious. They  
barely held hands let alone kissed. Why?"

"Several reasons. One is to show you that it is possible he  
has feelings for you if he's not serious about the women he  
courts. It is also my duty to make sure that if you are  
interested in him, that I have to talk to him about it."

"You do?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. Did you ever wonder why Prince Karrade of Jupiter's  
Moon Io decided not to court you?" Luna asked.

"Yes...what did you say to him?" Serenity asked as Luna  
gave her a mischievous smile.

"You don't want to know." Seeing the look that Luna had in  
her eyes, Serenity realized that she did NOT want to know. "But I  
know that I would never have to tell that to Endymion." Luna  
said seriously. Serenity sighed sadly.

"No, you won't. He is a servant, and I am a princess. I am  
forbidden to marry anyone with such a low rank in society."  
Serenity was nearly in tears. "Maybe that's why I never thought  
of him as anything more, I knew that we could never be." She  
buried her face into her pillow. Luna sighed. 'Why would the  
Queen let her get so much in love with Endymion and yet forbid  
her to marry him?' It was obvious to everyone who saw Serenity  
and Endymion together that they loved each other, even if the  
two themselves had never even realized it. Everyone in the moon  
kingdom was thrilled with it too. Endymion was something else  
indeed. Those of the Moon seemed to want Endymion to be their  
next King. Despite the low rank that he held in society, he had  
taken the time to get to know many of the Moon's citizens.

One time last spring Luna and Artemis had spent an entire  
month with Endymion. It had been a peculiar request from the  
Queen, for they were to answer every question of Endymion's that  
they possibly could. They had both been amazed at all of the  
people that Endymion knew in Terra and in Atlantis. Everyone  
seemed to hold a great respect for such a lowly servant.  
Especially the citizens in Atlantis. If she hadn't known better,  
she had even heard a little girl call him Prince. Her mother had  
scooted her off, and Endymion had gone pale. When he was  
questioned he just said that she must have mistaken him for  
someone else. In fact, the only two people that had not gotten  
along with Endymion were Judis and Beryl. She had immediately  
disliked both of them. Judis acted nothing like his father  
Terrance. It was hard to believe that they were related at all.  
Judis taunted Endymion to no ends, but Endymion ignored him  
completely. Beryl on the other hand was obviously trying to  
seduce Endymion. Luna disliked her the most. Luna had wanted to  
tell her off, but was forbidden to speak in front of those on  
Earth, except Queen Gaia, and Kind Terrance. At that time, Luna  
had wanted to say that Endymion was Serenity's. It would have  
made her day to see the look on Beryl's face when she had said  
that.

"What were the other reasons?" Serenity asked.

"Other reasons?" Luna asked, as she was brought back from  
her own little world.

"The other reasons. You said you had other reasons for  
wanting to know why Endymion only held hands with those that he  
courted." Serenity questioned.

"Oh! Another reason is to show you that he's available at  
the moment, and that he is more comfortable with you than he is  
other women." Luna said. Serenity smiled slightly and looked up  
at the moon from where she laid on her bed.

Luna looked over at Serenity. She just seemed completely  
miserable without Endymion. A sudden thought struck her. Luna  
quietly exited the room and then raced to go and ask the Queen  
if permission was grantable for her idea.

-On Earth in Terra (Grand Ballroom)-

"Endymion, would you hand me that banner?" Andrew asked.  
They had been assigned to help set up the decorations for the  
upcoming tournament and balls being held next week. Once hundred  
men had signed up to battle in the tournament. Endymion had had  
to help with the paper work that was involved. There were many  
people to be invited to the two grand balls than and the  
tournament. The first was held to start off the tournament. The  
second was held a week later for the congratulations towards the  
winner of the tournament. It had been very hectic for Endymion  
who had to send out all of the invitations for the tournament,  
clean all the guest bedrooms, find vacancies in nearby inns,  
order all of the extra food, and take care of the paperwork. The  
most difficult part had been setting up the tent where all the  
participants would be staying. It was forbidden for contestants  
to watch how their opponents fought. Setting up the decorations  
in the ballroom were easy compared to the paperwork and tent.  
Endymion handed the banner to Andrew as he worked on mopping the  
floor.

"Hey flower boy, I see they picked you out of the weeds." A  
mocking voice came from the doorway where Judis stood with a  
smug look on his face. He no longer was lazy, but a skilled  
warrior. He had even entered the tournament. Even though he was  
not ugly, he was not pleasant to look at either. Endymion  
ignored him. Andrew growled but did not say anything. Since  
Endymion was not going to go for his bait, Judis turned toward  
Andrew and targeted him.

"Well, stick boy, clean this up." From a pocket, Judis had  
pulled a wad of dirt and threw it across the room. Andrew's face  
turned red with anger. Judis stood, daring him to say something.  
Since he already had the mop, Endymion cleaned up the dirt.

"What kind of person are you?" Andrew finally said after he  
had cooled down.

"You shouldn't say things like that. It's not wise to make  
the Crown Prince angry." Judis said as he walked out of the  
room. Andrew looked over and Endymion. They started laughing at  
the comment since Judis still had no idea that Endymion was the  
actual Crown Prince.

"I would hate to see you angry." Andrew grinned at Endymion  
who was still cleaning up.

"Help me with this, will you?" Endymion asked. Andrew and  
he joked around for ten minutes before anyone else visited them.

"Hello Endymion." Four voices chorused. "Hello Andrew."

"Hello you guys." Endymion and Andrew said as the four  
guardians walked into the room. With one look, they knew who had  
been there.

"Let me guess, Judis?" Jedite said wryly.

"Exactly." Endymion said back.

"We're here to help you Andrew." Malachite said.

"Thanks, but we can handle it." Endymion said, wondering  
why they hadn't addressed him.

"You can, but Terrance wants to speak with you, so you  
really can't." Zoisite said, turning toward Endymion as he  
laughed at his sad attempt at a joke. Everyone else groaned  
"Besides, the odds that the five of us will get this done before  
the two of you would are much better."

"He's in the throne room." Nephlite said to Endymion. With  
a final wipe of the floor, he handed the mop to Nephlite, and then  
headed to the throne room.

Terrance was sitting on the throne with some papers in his  
hand. He looked up when Endymion's footsteps echoed through the  
room. A gigantic smile lit up his face.

"What is it?" Endymion asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Terrance said.

"What?"

"Look behind you." A voice said from behind. Endy turned  
around to be greeted with the sight of his mother.

"What are you doing here?" He went over and gave a hug to  
his mother. She smiled as brilliantly as his father had.

"I'm moving back in within a month." Gaia said, her eyes  
shining.

"You are?" Endymion asked incredulously. As far as he knew,  
his parents hadn't talked to each other since over five years  
ago. Over the years, his mother had allowed him to spend more  
and more time with his father, but this was a complete shock.  
Gaia had refused to be anywhere near Judis. She had made that  
perfectly clear.

"We can prove that Judis is not my son." Terrance said.  
Endymion's mouth dropped opened.

"How?!" Endymion blurted out.

"The Queen of Mercury found a way to do a test with what is  
called DNA." Gaia started to explain. "DNA is what gives people  
their traits from their parents."

"We need your help proving that he is indeed not related  
to me in any shape or form." Terrance said.

"This will call for you to use some skills that are not  
really appropriate for a normal gentleman. So you'll have to  
wear a disguise. Well, a new one, besides your green eyes and  
brown hair." Gaia said grinning very mischievously.

"Although, the time that you spend on this project will  
mean that you will not be able to watch much of the tournament."  
Terrance said, his eyes twinkling.

"This will be interesting." Gaia commented.

"Well, let's get started, and I'll explain everything that  
you have to do. There will be several steps, but I'm sure that  
you will be able to handle it." Terrance grinned.

"I'm ready for anything." Endymion grinned back.

-Later that night-

Endymion moved swiftly and silently in the dark of the  
night. The full moon was the only source for light. He ran  
quickly through the palace of Terra, making sure to remember  
everything his father had told him. The first step to his  
"mission" involved him, Judis, and a little tool that the older  
Senshi had made specially for this "task." The costume he wore  
now included a top hat, a white mask, cape, and a tuxedo.

Endymion had no fear of being recognized with his new  
disguise on. His footsteps made no echo as he reached his final  
destination; Judis's room. The door swung open as Endymion took  
a step inside. Judis snored. Endymion walked over to the bed  
that Judis laid on. He was spread out over the large bed that  
he slept on. Swiftly, Endymion took the special needle out of  
of the pocket he had been carrying it in. Swiftly, he made a  
small prick in Judis's skin, and drew a small amount of blood.  
He put the needle into a small bag and as silently as he came,  
he left the room, the room where someone had been watching him.

I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will pick up even more with  
Endymion and Serenity. Review below. I  
so appreciate getting reviews. It makes me feel like there are  
people out there reading it. Thanks Dreamer, Sailor Debbie,  
Rosie Q, SailorBlueRose, Mikomi, MasacoMamoru, Crystal Tokyo Baby,  
Firegirl, Moon Venus Power, and I think Sea(Ocean) Goddess (are you  
the same person?) who have reviewed at least twice. It helps to know  
you guys like it! - Jelp


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Sailor Moon. (Duh!)

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 12-

Beryl had been in Judis's room when Endymion had come in.  
However, since Endymion had been in disguise, she had had no  
idea that it was Endymion she was watching. She watched silently  
as he seemed to just look over Judis. Not really liking Judis,  
she had half hoped that the intruder would kill him. After the  
man had left, she walked over to see what he had done. She  
checked for a pulse. 'Oh well.' She thought after finding one.  
Looking him over, she sensed no poison had entered his body, or  
anything deadly. It was if nothing at all had happened. She went  
to see if she could find the mysterious trespasser.

-The next day, on the moon-

"Serenity love, I have a surprise for you." Queen Serenity  
said to her daughter.

"What is it?" Princess Serenity asked excited.

"We're going to go to Terra early for the tournament," she  
added with a grin, "You'll be able to spend some extra time with  
Endymion." The princess squealed with delight.

"Really? Whenever we have been to earth, we have always  
gone to Atlantis. I was too young to go to the last tournament  
since I was only six. And, Endymion raves on and on about the  
rose gardens!" She hugged her mother. "Thank you! When did you  
decide this?"

"Luna thought that you would like it." The Queen told her.  
"I can't believe that I didn't think of it myself." She smiled.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Ask someone to help you pack  
while I do likewise." Queen Serenity smiled again at her  
daughter before they both went to pack their bags.

Within the next half hour, they were on their way to Terra.  
Princess Serenity was extremely excited. Several servants, as  
well as Luna and Artemis, had come along with them to Terra. The  
Senshi would meet them later. Some servants from Terra came out,  
and Serenity was distraught to see that Endymion was not among  
them. She head hoped that he could take her to here room.  
Instead a blonde boy with green eyes took her bags and showed  
her to her room.

"Excuse me...uh..." Serenity tried talking with him.

"Andrew." He supplied for her.

"Thank you. Have you seen Endymion?" She asked. He turned  
to look at her.

"Princess Serenity right? It's nice to meet you. Endy talks  
of you quite often. However, I am sorry to say that no, I have  
not seen him. Actually, I have not seen him in a few days." He  
said sadly. "It's really odd. We were supposed to set up the  
decorations together for the ball these past three days, but he  
was called away by the King. I haven't seen him since, and  
what's odd, is that he lives with my family." He said.

"Oh. Thank you." Serenity remembered Endymion telling her  
about Andrew. They were really good friends from what she could  
tell. It was unlike Endymion not to talk to his friends. Of  
course, Serenity was also worried that he had not been seen as  
of recent.

"If I see him I will let him know that you are looking for  
him, or if I hear anything about where he is, I'll let you  
know." Andrew said as he placed the bags down in the room she  
would be staying in. The room was practically drowning in light  
pinks.

"I love pink." Serenity said as she looked at the room.

"Endymion choose out the guests' bedrooms. He must know  
that you like pink." Andrew remarked. "If you need to find your  
way around, there is a map on your dresser, or pull that rope  
over there." He pointed to where it was. "It leads to a bell  
that will sound your personal servant. Good day Princess."  
Andrew said as he headed to leave.

"Just Serenity, please." She said.

"Good day Serenity." He smiled, bowed, left, and Serenity  
was left alone.

Serenity inspected her room. She wanted to know where her  
mother's chambers were. She mentally kicked herself that she had  
not asked before Andrew had left. 'I really don't want to have a  
maid rush to me just for that. The maid may not even know where  
my mother is.' She sighed. Serenity walked over to the dresser  
where the map laid. She picked it up and looked it over. Down at  
the bottom of the map, an unmistakable penmanship caught her  
attention. It read:

Dearest Serenity,

How are you? I heard that you were coming a few days early,  
so I decided to help you out a little. To find your mother's  
room, turn right from your room, and go three doors down on the  
left. When they arrive, I will tell you the where the Senshi's  
rooms are, as well as their parents'. To get to the kitchen,  
turn left down your hallway until you reach the stairwell. Go  
two floors down and it is the first door on your left. There is  
a powder room in your chambers. If you need to speak to me, I  
will be serving dinner tonight. Although, we may bump into each  
other sooner.

Love Always,  
Endymion.

'"Dearest Serenity", and "Love Always" for me? Has Endymion  
thought of us as more?' Serenity wondered. 'I have to wait until  
tonight to see him.' She put her clothes away except for a light  
blue dress she would wear to dinner tonight. It would be awkward  
for her to have Endymion serving her dinner. When he had been on  
the Moon or at Atlantis, he was always working in the garden. He  
did not seem like a servant then. Things were so complicated.  
With a sigh she looked over the letter again. She smiled. He  
knew exactly what to expect of her. He even knew that she would  
need to talk to her mother. She sighed again. 'I'm hopeless. I'm  
falling in love with a servant. That is, if I haven't fallen  
already.' With one more sigh, she took the letter and went down  
the hallway to talk to her mother.

Queen Serenity was unpacking her things when a knock came  
to her door. She glided across the floor and opened the door.  
Her daughter stood before her.

"Hello Serenity love, come in." She said with a frown. It  
was clear to her that something was bothering her daughter.

"Mother, we need to have a talk." the Princess sighed, she  
was doing that often.

"Is there something wrong?" Mother asked of her daughter.

"I don't know." She sat down on the edge of her mother's  
bed. Queen Serenity hugged her daughter.

"Tell me."

"Promise not to get mad?"

"My child, I could never be mad at you." She stroked young  
Serenity's hair. It had been a long time since they'd had a  
mother and daughter talk. "What's wrong."

"I think, I think I'm in love with someone." Serenity said.  
Queen Serenity hid a knowing smile.

"And this is wrong how?" Queen Serenity asked, trying hard  
to repress a school girl's giggle.

"He's a servant."

"Have you told Endymion how you feel about him?" She asked  
smiling.

"Not yet, I was-" Serenity cut off her question as she  
realized what her mother said. "How did you know?" Queen  
Serenity practically rolled her eyes.

"Just because you have yet to realize it, doesn't mean that  
everyone else hasn't figured out that there is something between  
you two." She stated matter of factly. Princess Serenity had  
heard it from her mother that Endymion might have the same  
feelings for her that she had for him and Luna now, but she  
would not get her hopes up. Not yet.

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"But he's a servant!" Serenity said exasperated. Queen  
Serenity laughed. "Mother, there is nothing funny about this!"  
The princess said.

"Yes there is. I'll tell you later, but right now, dinner  
will be starting in twenty minutes and you should go get dressed  
if you want to impress your guy if you see him later." Queen  
Serenity winked.

"Mother! Such words from you?" Serenity left her mother's  
chambers even more confused. As far as she knew, there was still  
a law that forbid her to marry anyone of such a low status. With  
any luck, her mother had changed that law. She doubted it  
though. Serenity would just have to wait until dinner to figure  
out anything else.

-At dinner-

Princess Serenity floated across the room to her chair. She  
would sit in between her mother and King Terrance. She had yet  
to meet him, but he seemed very nice. His son Judis and the girl  
that sat next to him, on the other hand, did not seem to have a  
bit of kindness in them. Judis eyed her in a way that made her  
blood run cold, and Beryl glared at her with daggers.

Serenity looked around to see where Endymion was. She did  
not see him. The man that put her food before her had been  
Andrew. She turned to King Terrance. It would only be fitting of  
her to talk with him. He was her host after all.

"Are you going to participate in the tournament this year?  
I know that you have in the past."

"No. I am going to be watching this year." Terrance said.

"Will your son be in the tournament?" Serenity asked.

"Judis will be in the tournament." He said, taking a sip  
from his glass. Serenity noticed that there was something odd  
about how he had phrased his answer. Serenity dismissed it.

"What do you think of the gardens here?" Terrance asked.

"I have yet to have the pleasure of walking though them."  
She said.

"I shall have someone take you around after dinner." If  
Serenity hadn't known better, she could have sworn that Terrance  
had nearly laughed. She had dismissed the thought. Maybe he'd  
had too much whine. "Dessert please." Terrance said after Judis,  
Beryl, both Serenitys, and he had finished their dinner.

A hand removed her dinner plate and replaced it with a  
plate with a piece of cake on it. A very familiar hand, linked  
to an even more familiar person. She smiled up at Endymion.

"Hello Serenity." He said quietly.

"Will you be able to come and talk with me later tonight?"

"Perhaps." He whispered before clearing away Terrance's  
plate. King Terrance smiled very kindly to Endymion. Serenity  
did not notice the piece of paper that Terrance discreetly  
handed to Endymion. Endymion pocketed it quickly.

"Hello Endymion."

"Hello Terrance." Serenity found it odd that Endymion had  
addressed Terrance by his first name. Serenity tried to ignore  
it, but there were too many odd things that she had noticed.  
Then again Endy called her mother and Queen Gaia by their first  
names. Actually, that wasn't quite true. Endymion called Gaia  
"Mother Earth." What did it matter if Endy called Terrance by  
his first name? Again, she brushed the thought aside. She  
wouldn't bother trying to figure anything out tonight. There was  
too much else racing through her mind.

Endymion sauntered around the table to clear Beryl's plate.  
The look Beryl gave Endymion made Serenity's blood boil with  
possessive jealousy. It was clear that Beryl was very interested  
in Endymion. Judis glared at Endymion when Endymion took Judis's  
plate. Endymion ignored the both of them. Serenity ate her  
dessert and waited impatiently for dismissal. Endymion came up  
and stood by her chair. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me, but King Terrance has given me orders to take  
you to the gardens," he glanced at Beryl and Judis "alone."

"That would be wonderful Endymion." Serenity said. Endymion  
pulled her chair out and escorted her to the gardens. Beryl and  
Judis seethed with jealousy, but knew it would be suspicious to  
go and follow them. They did not even know where the two were  
heading since Endy had whispered it.

"How did Terrance ask you to take me to the royal gardens  
without my knowing? I was sitting right next to you and I did  
not hear a word go between you two." Serenity said.

"King Terrance keeps a small notepad. He slipped a note to  
me when I was clearing up the dishes."

"The King keeps a notepad? How odd." Serenity mused.

"He has only started keeping one as of recent." He said.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"It's a secret." Endymion smiled knowingly. Serenity stuck  
her tongue out at him.

She stopped to look at the roses. The sun was setting and a  
glow came over the garden, making in look incredibly serene.

"Will you be able to come and talk with me tonight? I have  
not seen you in a while." Serenity said looking up at the stars  
that had appeared.

"It is already night." Endymion said with a cocky smile.

"Very funny, but are you?"

"You mean staying in your room tonight? I don't think that  
I should."

"Why not Endy?"

"Sere, we're both sixteen. You should start having suitors.  
I can tell that I'm keeping you from having them."

"I don't care." Serenity said. She gripped tightly onto  
Endymion's arm. "You're more important." Her voice cracked as  
she started to sob. Endymion cupped Serenity's face in his hands  
and brushed her tears away.

"Why is a beautiful princess crying over such a lowly and  
undeserving servant?" Endymion asked. Serenity looked up to  
answer. Their eyes locked. For a moment, Serenity could have  
sworn that his eyes had turned from their green color to a deep  
midnight blue. She gasped. "What's wrong?" Endymion asked  
concerned.

"Your-your statement. You're not a lowly and undeserving  
servant, and you know that." Serenity said. 'It must have been a  
trick of the moonlight.' "Besides, you are not keeping me from  
having suitors." Serenity was getting tired of this subject. He  
was very right in saying that he was keeping her from having  
suitors since she was only concerned with him. She just realized  
that no one else was nearly as important to her. He meant more  
to her than she had ever thought. Endymion pulled from  
Serenity's grasp. She felt the loss of his warmth immediately.

"I feel like I've been lying to you." Endymion said.

"How so?" Serenity asked. Endymion would never lie to her.

"I've been keeping secrets from you." He said quietly. 'I  
have to tell her.' He thought. He knew that his parents might  
not want him telling her, but he had to.

"I've kept secrets from you too." Sere said, not knowing  
exactly how to respond to his statement.

"I feel like I've been lying to everyone...I need to tell  
you. But not here, and not now. These secrets involve my family.  
And I want to make sure it's alright if I share them with you."  
He didn't know why he wanted to tell her. 'Maybe it's because  
she's your best friend.' A voice said in his head. 'Or maybe,  
it's because you want her to be more than your best friend.'  
Another voice whispered tauntingly.

"Come on." Serenity said, taking his hands in hers.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You have to escort me back to my room. You wouldn't leave  
a damsel alone in the dark, would you?" She asked teasingly.

"Perhaps." He said teasingly. She made a sound like she had  
been insulted. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "But I  
would never leave you." Endymion pulled back quickly. He had  
gotten extremely flustered when he had leaned close to her. Her  
smell had intoxicated him, and a chill had swept over his body.  
He quickly recovered. Endy took her hand and led her back to her  
room, the entire way back wondering what he had felt, and  
wondering if he even wanted to know.

Serenity had felt electricity flow through her body when  
Endymion had taken her hand in his. She had nearly fainted when  
he had been so close to her. It was different than what normally  
would happen to her. She realized that instead of just feeling  
content in his presence, she felt whole. By the time they  
reached her room, they had both come to the same conclusion.

"I don't think you/I should stay the night." They said in  
unison. They giggled nervously. Neither asked why, afraid of  
having to reveal their reason for coming to the same agreement.  
Endymion, afraid of what Serenity had done to his senses when he  
had gotten too close, and Serenity, afraid of her realization  
that she was in complete love with him.

"Tomorrow then?" Serenity asked, hoping a night of dwelling  
on this information would be long enough to know what to do.

"The rose gardens, at lunch." Endymion said, hoping that he  
would know what he was feeling by then.

"Goodnight Serenity." Endymion said.

"Goodnight Endymion." She replied. Serenity went into her  
room thinking her best bet would be to go to bed early, and try  
and get as much sleep as possible.

Sleep was the last thing on Endymion's mind. He headed down  
to his father's chambers hoping that Terrance would have answers  
for what he was experiencing. If he listened to his heart, he  
would have already known he was in love.

::Jelp runs to the nearest forrest carrying buckets of sap:: Okay,  
I know how sappy that chapter was. The next one may be sappier!  
(Is that a word?) Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Things started to  
get a more romantic, and the romance only builds! Review below - Jelp


	13. Chapter 13

Does anyone here own Sailor Moon? If so, raise your hand. ::No one  
raises a hand, including the writer of this story.:: See? I don't  
own Sailor Moon.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 13-

Terrance was doing some paper work when a knock came on his  
door.

"Come in." He beckoned, not looking up from the papers that  
were sprawled over his desk. This tournament was always so much  
work to keep it going.

"I need your advise." Endymion asked, as he shut the door  
behind him. Terrance looked up from his work and smiled at his  
son.

"Sit down." Terrance gestured to his bed. Endymion sat on  
the edge of it. Terrance got up from his work and sat next to  
him.

"I'm so confused." Endymion started, not knowing exactly  
how to approach the subject.

"About what?" Terrance probed gently.

"Serenity." Endymion said.

"Serenity? How are you confused?" Terrance asked.

"We were out in the gardens, and I told her I thought that  
I should start spending less time with her so she would be able  
to concentrate on having suitors."

"Why did you tell her that?" Terrance asked. He thought for  
sure that Endymion would have wanted Serenity to have no suitors  
except for himself.

"I feel like I'm the only one that she can trust. If I am,  
I do not want her to have to choose between me and the one that  
she loves." Endymion said. "I couldn't bear it if she choose  
someone else over me."

"Were you telling her this for her own good, or yours?"

"Hers, mine, both. I really don't know. She got defensive  
and said that I wasn't interfering. Then she said that she  
wanted to go to bed, and she said that I had to escort her back  
to her room because I couldn't leave a damsel in distress. There  
is a point to me telling you this," Endymion added, seeing the  
confused look on his father's face, "Anyway, I leaned down to  
whisper my response to her in her ear, but when I became that  
close to her, I felt like I would die if she wasn't near me  
forever." Endymion put his head in his hands. "I don't know what  
happened, but I know that I don't want to pull further apart,  
and yet I told her I did. It's just so very confusing. Do you  
have any idea what to tell her?" Endymion asked. Terrance  
contemplated the situation for a little while.

"First, do you know why you felt like you would die if you  
weren't near her?" Terrance asked.

"I think I know." Endymion replied hesitantly.

"I think you know too, but are you willing to confront that  
possibility?" Gaia had told Terrance about Endy and Serenity's  
soul bond. She had told him to let them figure things out on  
their own, but he could give them a nudge in the right direction  
if need be.

"That I could be in love?" Endymion supplied. Terrance  
nodded his head. "I don't know. How would I know?"

"Have you ever kissed her?"

"Well, yes, but I was ten."

"You were ten? Why did you kiss her?" Terrance asked, a  
small smile playing across his face.

"We were following around two servants, mimicking what they  
did, and they kissed, so we did too."

"Do you remember what it felt like?"

"I remember I liked it." Endymion said. He had a feeling  
he knew where this was heading. "In other words, I should kiss her  
to figure out if I like her or not, right?."

"That would be my thoughts. It's not just a feeling of  
attraction either, but you two are such good friends that the  
only thing you might actually have to see if it was love or not  
would be if you had a mutual attraction. Besides, have you ever  
kissed anyone else?"

"I've courted several girls, but I barely held their hands,  
let alone kissed them, but yes I have."

"Two things, first, why haven't you really shown your  
emotions for other girls, and what did it feel like when you  
kissed them?"

"Nothing really, nothing that I knew I should feel if I was  
in love. But Serena wouldn't feel anything if I kissed her!"  
Endymion said exasperated.

"How do you know?" Terrance countered.

"I don't but-"

"But nothing." Terrance said. "You have to take a chance if  
you ever want to find out how you feel. I suggest that you go to  
bed now. Get a good night's sleep and talk to her tomorrow."

"I'm going to talk to her at the rose gardens tomorrow  
around lunch time. Yet why would a princess like a guy like me?  
I'm nothing compared to her. I'm only a-"

"-prince." Terrance cut off. "Endymion, you do realize that  
you will be a king, the king of the entire world in fact. Terra  
and Atlantis are the two major kingdoms, and you shall unite  
them. You are the crown prince, for you are older than Judis  
is."

"I know. It's just, I don't feel right. Will people always  
look at me like I'm a servant? If I'm to gain my people's trust,  
how will I do so if they always think of me lowly? What will  
Serenity think of me." Endymion said. Terrance rolled his eyes.  
And lovingly slapped his son on the back of his head.

"You know perfectly well that Serenity would still care for  
you, even if you became a hideous looking man. That's how she  
is. You've told me so a billion times." Terrance looked at  
Endymion. Endymion smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the spot on his  
head where his father had hit him.

"I do know that she doesn't care whether I am the lowliest  
person in the world, or the highest ranking king. That's one of  
the things I love about her." Endymion got a dreamy expression  
on his face. Terrance grinned.

"You did it again." Endymion snapped out of it as Terrance spoke.

"What did I do?" Endymion asked confused.

"Whenever you talk about her you get a dreamy expression on  
your face. I personally think that you don't need to kiss her at  
all to know your feelings." Terrance smiled.

"How is your training with your mother going?" Terrance  
asked, not having any other real time to spend with his son.

"Good, I think I'm getting nearer to the age when I can use  
the Gold Crystal." Endymion was almost glad for the change of  
subject.

"Gold Crystal?" Terrance said confused.

"It's where mother draws her powers from. She hasn't used  
it in years, and thought that I should have it. Well, I must be  
going." Endymion said as he rose from where he was sitting on  
the bed.

"Thank you for your advise." He said.

"You're welcome. I wish that I could have more fatherly  
advise. Sometimes, I feel like I'll never get to make up for  
those years that we lost." Terrance said sadly.

"I can talk to you now, and that's all I could ask for.  
Goodnight." Endymion gave his father a hug, something that he  
did rarely. Terrance nonetheless appreciated it.

"Goodnight." Terrance nodded his head as Endymion left the  
room.

-Next day, in the gardens at noon-

Serenity paced nervously in the rose gardens. She hadn't  
seen Endymion at all. She hoped that he hadn't forgotten. 'Where  
is he?' Serenity and Endymion had not designated an official  
meeting place besides the rose gardens, and they were fairly  
large. From behind her a twig snapped. She turned around to look  
for Endy. However, instead of seeing him, Serenity saw Judis.

"Hello Princess." He drawled. Serenity fought the urge to  
smack him for the way that he was looking at her.

"Hello Prince Judis." She said politely, trying to fight  
the urge to run away from him.

"Would you like to join me later on this evening? We could  
go for a walk, and then perhaps, back to my chambers?" He said with  
an evil glint in his eyes.

"I can't believe that you would suggest such a thing. I  
don't even know you that well." Serenity said disgustedly.

"I don't take kindly to being told no." He growled at her.  
Serenity shrank back in fear as Judis grabbed her arm and pulled  
her closer to him.

"Get off!" Serenity said. Before he could make an advance,  
he was bashed directly on the back of his head. He let go of her  
and fell backwards. Endymion stood behind Judis looking about  
ready to kill Judis for even thinking of hurting Serenity. The  
cold fury that was in his eyes turned to concern as he looked at  
Serenity.

"Serenity, will you be okay?" He asked. He could tell she  
was completely flustered and afraid. Endymion cursed Judis for  
hurting his Serenity, and he cursed himself for not being there  
sooner. All Serenity could do was nod her head as tears of  
fright sprang to her eyes. Endymion's heart nearly tore. Rage  
filled him. It was one thing to verbally abuse him, but Judis  
had gone completely too far. He could not wait for the plan to  
be complete, and for Judis to be gone.

Serenity rammed into Endymion. He was surprised but quickly  
wrapped his arms around her. Endymion picked Serenity up like  
one would a baby as she cried silently onto his shoulder. He  
went straight to Queen Serenity's chambers. Then he would go and  
tell Terrance exactly what happened. If his father didn't do  
anything about it, then he would make sure that he did.

Queen Serenity was alone when Endymion carried Serenity  
into the room and placed her on the bed.

"What happened?" Queen Serenity gasped rushing to make sure  
that her daughter was alright. She looked up at Endymion. His  
face was filled with anger. She had never seen him like this.

"Judis tried to take advantage of her." His anger was clear  
in his voice. He nearly spat Judis's name out like it was venom.  
His fists were tightly clenched, and he looked ready to kill. He  
turned and headed to the door. Where ever he was going, Queen  
Serenity didn't think it was a wise idea to let him go. She had  
a sinking feeling that he was headed to where ever Judis was.

"Where are you going?" She asked stroking her daughter's  
hair.

"Endy, don't leave!" Princess Serenity said as she noticed  
that he would be leaving her. Serenity sat up to look at Endy.  
Queen Serenity stopped stroking Serenity's hair in comfort. The  
Queen was relieved to see the fury in his eyes vanish to look at  
her daughter with concern.

"I need to talk to Terrance. I'll be back." He lovingly  
brushed her tears away.

"Judis doesn't know that it was you that hit him. He'll  
come after you if he finds out. Just let it alone Endymion,  
please. I don't want you getting hurt." Serenity pleaded with  
him.

"Judis is not getting away with even thinking about trying  
something on you. He will pay." Endymion brushed some more tears  
away from Serenity's eyes before striding out of the room. Queen  
Serenity frowned. 'I hope you don't do anything stupid Endymion.  
I hope Terrance can talk some sense into you.' She thought.

Princess Serenity was in shock. 'Endymion, do I mean that  
much to you that you would hurt yourself for my sake?' Serenity  
prayed this was a good thing.

-Elsewhere in the Palace-

Endymion paced outside his father's chambers. He had to  
have time to calm down. He knew that he had every right to be  
angry, but if Serenity did not want to act upon her anger, then  
why did he have the right to? 'Because she's so naive.' Endymion  
thought to himself. 'If I had stayed longer, I just might not  
have let Judis lie there...he wouldn't have been able to move  
after I was through with him.' Endymion thought darkly. He took  
another deep breath. After he had calmed down considerably, he  
knocked on his father's door.

"Come in." Came the muffled call from behind the door.  
Terrance smiled at his son, but immediately frowned when he saw  
Endymion looking so angry.

"Did she not return your feelings?" Terrance asked. 'That  
would be inconceivable though.' Terrance thought to himself.

"I didn't get the chance to ask her. Judis attacked her."  
Endymion was boiling again as his balled up his fists so that he  
nearly drew blood when he clenched them. His time before to calm  
down did completely nothing for him now that he was thinking  
about it again.

"What?" Terrance felt anger flare within himself, not just  
because of what Judis had done, but because of his son's anger.

"He attacked her! Or tried to. He didn't do much." The  
anger within Endymion subsided, and a quirky grin spread across  
his face. "I sort of hit him over the head. I'm not quite sure  
how he's fairing at the moment." Endymion said, calmed some what  
at the thought of Judis being in pain.

"So you hit Judis over the head after he tried to hurt  
Serenity right?"

"Yes. I know that you should never attack your opponent  
without warning, but at least now he does not know who attacked  
him." Endymion said.

"Sounds like something I would do if someone tried the  
same thing on your mother. Mind you she could probably have a  
much better time facing off with them because of her powers."  
Terrance said grinning. He loved discovering things that he and  
his son had in common, no matter how odd they may be.

A sudden thought struck Terrance, and he frowned. "If Judis  
attacked her once, he's likely to try it again." Terrance said,  
voicing his thoughts.

"That's what I had thought. What are you going to do to  
him? Because if you don't address the problem, I will, and I'm  
also quite sure that Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity will  
not take lightly to Princess Serenity's attack. Well, Princess  
Serenity did not seem as upset as I thought that she would be."

"You are right, it was completely in appropriate of Judis  
to attack her." Terrance's eyes lit up. "I just had a brilliant  
idea."

"What?" Endymion asked.

"Well, I know that I haven't told you exactly everything  
about what I want you to do. I told you to get the blood from  
Judis so we can test the DNA in it, but I did not tell you what  
else I wanted you to do." Terrance smiled at Endymion. "I had  
originally thought that you could use another disguise to act as  
one of the participant's servants from the tournament and then  
"befriend" Judis to see if you could get him to rat out some  
things. That was why you could not see most of the tournament.  
However, I've had a better idea. This will allow you to get back  
at Judis personally, and to do so with honor."

Terrance walked over to the door that Endymion had left  
slightly ajar and closed it as Terrance began discussing the  
plans that he had for Endymion to do.

-The day before the tournament-

Serenity had been so thrilled when the Senshi had come. It  
was not like it had been a long time since she had seen her  
friends, but she had so much that she wanted to tell them. They  
had come on the day before the tournament like the rest of the  
guests. The palace was blooming with excitement. Servants ran  
around trying to get last minute details done before the ball  
started. Tomorrow would be even more rushed when the tournament  
finally began.

Serenity helped the girls unpack. She had received a note  
from Endymion the previous night letting her know where the  
girls and their parents would be sleeping. However, she had not  
seen Endymion since the incident with Judis. She had only found  
the note. Serenity sighed as she hung up another one of Mina's  
dresses. 'Where had Endymion been the past several days?'  
Slowly, she tuned back into what her friends were saying.

"...and then she said that he was the one who had given  
her the new dress." Mina said, finishing off her story. Serenity  
was completely lost at to what they were talking about.

"How romantic!" Lita sighed, placing one of Mina's favorite  
perfumes on the dresser. The other girls, nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think so Serenity?" Amy asked quietly.

"Umm...what were we talking about?" Serenity replied. The  
girls blinked.

"We have been talking about how my father sent secret gifts  
to my mother when they were courting, for the past hour! Where  
in the world have you been?" Mina asked. Serenity just shrugged.

"We all know that you want to tell us something." Raye said  
with a smirk.

"Actually, I do." Serenity confessed. The girls looked at  
one another with grins.

"Tell us." They all crowded around Serenity and led her  
over to sit on Mina's bed. Her friends looked at her with eager  
expressions on their face.

"It's, about a guy." She said. The girls all looked at each  
other with knowing glances.

"Endymion?" They said in unison. Serenity gave them an  
incredulous look, but then she realized that Luna and even her  
own mother had figured it out, her friends would have had no  
problem detecting her feelings.

"Is it that obvious?" Serenity wondered.

"Yes." Mina said. "So, tell us!" She exclaimed.

"I had never thought of Endymion as more than a friend till  
Luna said something..." Serenity launched into her story.

"...and I don't know if he feels the same way or not, but  
Luna and my mother both seem to think so." Serenity put her face  
into her hands. "I don't want things to change between us if we  
do have a relationship, but then we break it off. It would be  
awkward. And another thing, my mother doesn't seem to mind that  
Endymion is a servant. I just don't understand!" The Senshi  
looked at each other. They had wondered the same thing. Why  
would the Queen permit a love between Endymion and Serenity when  
it was forbidden for a Princess and servant to marry? The spouse  
in question had to have at least the military rank of a General to  
become the next King of the Moon if he was not royalty.

"Your mother must know some sort of loop-hole in the law  
that would allow you two to wed, if it ever came to that." Mina  
said. Since she was the Senshi of love, she could tell that  
these two were meant to be together.

"We should know. We are four years older than you are."  
Raye said trying to help.

"Just tell him how you feel." Amy proposed.

"I would, if I could find him." Serenity said. "I haven't  
seen him since what happened with Judis."

"That reminds me, I have to go find him." Lita said.

"Don't you dare." Serenity glared at her friend. "It's bad  
enough that Endymion looked like he was ready to kill Judis, I  
don't need you to go after him either."

"You didn't tell us that Endymion was ready to kill Judis."  
Mina said delightedly.

"What are you so happy about?" Serenity asked. Mina got  
stars in her eyes.

"He would kill for you. That is so romantic." Mina sighed.  
A picture of a dashing hero coming to rescue her appeared before  
her eyes.

"That's not romantic! He'd get punished for killing the  
crown prince, and then how would I be able to see him?" Serenity  
asked, waving a hand through Mina's picture, wondering where it  
had come from.

"Don't ruin my fantasies." Mina said as the picture from  
before reappeared. Serenity and the rest of the girls groaned.

"Well, when you see him next, just tell him how you feel."  
Amy said.

"I will." Serenity said with a grin. 'If everyone thinks  
that Endymion has feeling for me, what do I have to lose?'

-Meanwhile, in another part of Terra-

Beryl smirked. Everything was going as planned. She would  
have want she wanted. All she needed now was to get Terrance out  
of the way...for good. She hope that the assassinations would go  
just as smoothly as everything else. And if she was lucky, all  
of them would be dead before the end of the tournament.

::insert evil laugther here.:: Who else here wants to see something  
really bad happen to Judis? Okay, the next chapter will be better.  
Well, at least in my opinion.

Review below. Just to let eveyone know, I'm going away on vacation  
from July 5th until July 15th. I'll probably have at least more  
chapter out before I leave, and then have one waiting to be posted  
when I get home. Well, ttfn, ta ta for now! - Jelp


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Guess what? Finally, more action between Serena and Darien, and even  
a bit of Senshi and General interaction. I hope you enjoy this  
chapter!

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 14-

The five princesses of their respected planets were all  
gathered into princess Serenity's room as they got ready for the  
ball. The Senshi had been especially pampering princess Serenity  
so that she looked her best for Endymion.

"You know as we do that Endymion would care less what you  
looked like, but it can't hurt to dazzle him." Mina said as she  
brushed through Serenity's hair. Her hair was down from it's  
usual two buns on the top of her head. Serenity sighed  
impatiently as her friends pampered her. It was an hour before  
the grand banquet, and then another hour before the grand ball  
would begin. To long, in her opinion, before she got to see her  
Endymion. Her Endymion...she liked the sound of that.

"I appreciate your help, but you need to get ready too. I  
don't want to ruin your night if you fret over me." Serenity  
said, chiding her friends. She took the brush from Mina's hand  
and shoved her friend out of the door.

"Don't forget to make yourself up as best you can." Mina  
said as she was pushed out the door.

"Remember to tell us about what you two do!" Reminded Lita.

"It's okay to flirt with other guys to make him a little  
jealous, but not too much." Raye added.

"And don't forget to tell him how you feel!" The quiet Amy  
put in her own words of wisdom before they were all shooed out  
of Serenity's door.

'They act like this is a date with Endymion. I haven't even  
seen him in the past couple days!' Serenity thought. Her friends  
were dears, but they were a pain in the butt sometimes. She  
opened the doors to her closet. 'What to wear?' She selected a  
gold dress since the color for Terra was gold. It was strapless  
and held to the top half of her figure until it flared out at  
her waist. She put her hair up in its usual style. Serenity  
looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She hoped that she  
would impress Endymion.

-Dining Hall-

Princess Serenity floated through the doors along with her  
mother. They had met outside the hall to be announced together  
along with the Senshi and Queen Gaia. She had been surprised to  
see Queen Gaia in Terra because of her history with King  
Terrance. It seemed that she had not been the only one surprised  
to see Gaia as many gasps filled the room when her name had been  
called. Queen Gaia, however, seemed not to mind at all. In fact,  
she sat down next to Terrance. Everyone recovered from their  
shock and whispered excitedly, each person having a different  
reaction and reason for Gaia being there.

There were at least five hundred people within the dining  
hall. Around fifty tables were spread out around the grand  
dining hall. She knew that there were one hundred contestants  
that were participating in the tournament. Serenity guessed that  
the rest of the three-hundred were family, fifty were royal  
spectators like herself, and another fifty were servants. She  
scanned the room until she finally saw Endymion.

He smiled at her as he pulled out a chair for her. He set  
a plate of soup before her.

"You look gorgeous." He said to her smiling. Before he  
could leave, she grabbed his hand and pulled his head close to  
hers so she could talk to him quietly.

"Will you be at the ball tonight?" She asked, hope shined  
in her eyes.

"Yes. Save a dance for me." He murmured into her ear. It  
sent a tingle of electricity through her body.

"I will." She said before he left to serve other guests.

The Senshi, King Terrance, Queen Gaia, and Queen Serenity  
all smiled as they watched the transaction between the two. Queen  
Gaia turned back to talk with Terrance.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gaia asked him.

"We'll finally be together," He said, as he grasped her  
hand under the table, "so it is right. Besides, Serenity and  
Endy shall be able to legally wed in public." Terrance said  
smiling towards his son who was serving the guests. A pang of  
quilt rang through him. He hated seeing his son act as a  
servant. Endymion didn't seem to mind though. He seemed to be  
fully enjoying himself. Terrance watched as Endymion said  
something to make the Emperor and Empress of Jupiter's moon Io  
laugh. Terrance's smile brightened. 'Everyone seems to love him.  
No one will question whether he will be a good King or not. I  
just hope everything goes according to plans.' Endymion finally  
reached where both his parents were sitting.

"You know, you look like a married couple." He said with a  
twinkle of laughter in his eyes as he put their soup onto their  
platters.

"We still are. We never got divorced." Gaia said.

"And if everything goes as it should, Judis will no longer  
be among us by this time next week." Terrance commented quietly,  
as he took a glance over to where Judis and Beryl sat. Beryl  
looked as though she knew something very important but would not  
tell anyone about it. This gave Terrance an uneasy feeling, but  
he just shrugged it off.

"And no more brown hair, green eyes, and weak looking body  
for me." Endy joked. His parents laughed. Endymion gave them a  
smile before going to the next guests.

Dinner passed with little event. Terrance stood up from his  
seat.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It is  
always a great pleasure to see my old friends, and meet new  
ones." He smiled around at everyone. "I hope that everyone has a  
good time tonight at the ball. Tomorrow, the tournament begins,  
but tonight let's have fun. When you finish, you may all go down  
to the ball room." He pointed to a set of large steps descending  
into what was obviously the ball room. He gave his arm to Gaia  
and escorted her down the steps to the ball room. Others started  
to do likewise.

Princess Serenity looked around to see if she could find  
Endymion in the crowd of people. She couldn't. Someone tapped  
her arm from behind. Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita stood behind her.

"Let's go dance." Lita said excitedly.

"Yeah." Raye said rubbing her hands together as she sized  
up the guys that were around. Serenity allowed herself to smile.

"Why not?" The five girls walked down the steps to the ball  
room. Serenity finally looked at her friends. She nearly giggled  
at what she saw. They were all wearing the exact same dress as  
one another except that hers was gold, Mina's was yellow, Amy's  
was blue, Raye's was red, and Lita's was green. "I like your  
dresses." She finally said giggling as they reached the bottom  
of the steps.

"Why thanks..." the girls started to say when they looked  
to see that they had ended up in practically the same dress.  
They burst out into fits of giggles.

"Great minds think alike." Amy quoted.

"And dress beautifully." A male's voice came from behind.  
Four men stood behind the girls.

"I'm Malachite." The speaker said. "And this is Jedite,  
Nephlite, and Zoisite." Malachite said pointing as he pointed to  
each man as he said their name.

"May we have the honor of knowing your names?" Jedite asked  
with a charming smile. The girls were speechless at the handsome  
men before them with the exception of Serenity who looked around  
the ball room again for Endymion. None of the girls were  
introducing themselves as they were too busy goggling over the  
Generals. Serenity rolled her eyes and made the introductions  
for them.

"This is Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy." She said likewise  
pointing to the girls. They smiled dreamily back. Even Amy. "I  
am Serenity. Endymion has told me all about you four." Serenity  
said smiling.

"He's told us a lot about you too." Nephlite said.

"Why don't you eight dance together?" Serenity said as she  
tried to play match maker. Raye seemed to snap out of her daze.

"What about you?" She asked concerned.

"I have to find Endymion." Serenity whispered. Raye nodded.  
"Well," Serenity continued, "what are you waiting for? Go and  
dance." The girls said goodbye as they and the generals headed  
off. Sere was left alone. She walked around the rim of the ball  
room hoping to find Endymion. Serenity didn't see him anywhere.

It had been about forty minutes, and she was starting to  
think that he wasn't even there. She had been asked to dance by  
several men, but had refused. Giving up hope, she headed out to  
the balcony. She leaned against the rail, wondering where he in  
the world he was.

"I was wondering if I'd have to go in there or not." Endy's  
voice rang from behind her. Serenity turned towards him.

"I was looking for you!" She said.

"Sorry, but Beryl started to stalk me so I left." He said.  
Serenity giggled. Endymion took her hand in his.

"You promised me a dance right?" He murmured into her ear  
as a slow song started. 'Perfect timing.' They both thought.  
Serenity leaned her head onto Endymion's shoulder as he held her  
right hand in his left, and let his other hand lie gently on the  
small of her back. Her body was stiff. Serenity felt terribly  
nervous.

Endymion felt her stiff form and frowned. 'What am I doing  
wrong? She seems like she's afraid.' He laid his head on hers as  
he started to stroke her hair. "Relax." He soothed. Serenity's  
shoulders relaxed as his arms wrapped around her.

"It's so serene out here. The stars giving a soft glow of  
light added with the dim light coming from the ball room, the  
quiet yet beautiful melody, just the two of us." She thought out  
loud.

"Mm-hmm." He put his forehead onto hers. She looked up into  
his eyes. They turned a deep blue. She pulled away from his  
grasp and looked at his eyes in surprise. They were green again.  
It had happened the other night as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Your eyes." She said. "They keep on turning blue. Perhaps  
it's the moonlight. It happened the other night in the gardens  
the first time. What's really weird is that they suit you better  
some how. Like your eyes should be blue instead." Endy opened  
his mouth like he was going to say something but then he closed  
his mouth again and turned from her.

"Endymion?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked  
up at the moon.

"Your home looks so beautiful. Just like you." He turned  
his head to look back at her. His smile melted her insides.

"Have you ever worried about being it's ruler before?" He  
asked as he unconsciously pulled her into his embrace so that  
her back was against his chest. They both looked at the moon.  
Serenity was in heaven being so close to him.

"Indeed I've worried about being its ruler. I always wonder  
if I shall do a good job. How can I be in charge of so many  
people? How can I be in charge of their lives? But I know that I  
will do my best, and that my friends will always be there with  
me." She leaned her head back so that it rested on his chest. A  
shiver ran through her body as his hands brushed her arms.  
Endymion mistook it for being cold.

"You should go inside before you catch cold." He warned.

"But I'm so content right here, where I can feel your arms  
around me. You're keeping me warm." Her words were mere whispers as  
she began to drift off to sleep. Before long, she started to snore  
quietly.

"Serenity?" Endymion asked. A quiet snore was his only  
response. Endymion chuckled to himself. Gently he lifted her  
into his arms, and with a swift leap he jumped off of the  
balcony down three stories. With ease he ran to Serenity's room.  
He looked up to where her window was, and then he jumped unto  
her balcony. With movements like a cat, he laid her down on her  
bed and pulled the covers over her. She snuggled closer into  
them. Her eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Endymion." Serenity whispered, half asleep, still thinking  
that she was dreaming. Endymion leaned over the bed to see what  
she needed.

"Yes?" He asked. Serenity put her hand onto his face and  
pulled his mouth down to meet hers.

Endymion gasped and closed his eyes. He licked her lips and  
she opened her mouth so that he could kiss her deeper. 'She  
tastes like honey.' Endymion thought as a million emotions  
flooded through his body.

'He tastes like chocolate.' Serenity thought. She had to be  
dreaming. Endymion was not kissing her like there was no  
tomorrow. They broke apart for lack of oxygen. Both were dizzy,  
but it was not due to the lack of oxygen either. Serenity's eyes  
were glazed over as she looked up at him. She drew in a startled  
breath. 'Endy? Is that you?' She wondered as she saw, but didn't  
see her Endymion. 'His eyes, his hair.' She thought.

"I love you." She said. Her eyes were wide and honest. "But  
why do you have to be a dream?" She asked, her eyes showing her  
obvious pain.

Endymion drew in a breath. 'She thinks she's dreaming?'

"You're not dreaming Sere." He said in a hushed whisper.

"Of course I am. You're Endymion, but you don't look like  
him. You look different. You look like the most handsome man in  
the universe." She said.

"What...?" Endymion said. He stood up. Suddenly he realized  
that he was taller than he should be. Taller than he should be  
with his disguise. He rushed over to look in Serenity's mirror.  
No longer did a skinny boy with brown hair and green eyes look  
back at him, but a well built young man with black hair and deep  
blue eyes. It was a dimly lit reflection of himself with no  
light but the moon outside.

"How?" He asked himself. With a mental thought, gold light  
surrounded his body and he was wearing his disguise again. He  
sauntered over to where Serenity watched him with shock. Endy  
grabbed her hands in his.

"You're not dreaming." Endymion told her firmly. She looked  
at him with wide eyes. Serenity sat up into her bed.

"What's going on? Who are you? What have you done to Endy?"  
Her eyes were wide with horror. Endymion grabbed her arms gently  
but firmly.

"Sere look at me." Endymion said calmly.

"Who are you?" She asked again frightened.

"I am Endymion." He stated gently.

"You- you're...what did you do? Have you always been able  
to change forms like that?" She asked calming down.

"What I look like now is a disguise." He said. He helped  
her to her feet. "Come with me. You'll need more light." He led  
her out onto the balcony where she could see him better in the  
moonlight. He let his disguise wash away.

"Who do I look like?" Endymion asked, his blue eyes gazing  
into hers.

"You look like Terrance." She said with quiet wonder. "But  
your hair, and eyes. They look just like..." Realization hit  
her. "Terrance is your father, and Gaia is your mother. Aren't  
they?" Serenity felt numb. He nodded. She fainted into his arms.

I love leaving the story in places like this. What did you think  
of that chapter? Review below. Oh, the  
next chapter is the start of the tournament. - Jelp


	15. Chapter 15

I am not the owner of Sailor Moon. Happy birthday Usagi and Chibi-  
Usa! (6/30)

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 15-

Serenity woke up the next morning confused. She was not in  
her own room at the Terra palace. Memories flooded her as she  
sat up in the unfamiliar bed.

"Endymion!" She called out. A dark form sat next to her bed  
in a chair.

"Good morning child." Her mother said from the chair.

"Where's Endymion?" She asked panicking.

"Serenity, calm down." Her mother chided. "He's not here.  
He brought you here last night after you passed out. You woke up  
a few minutes later, but immediately fell back to sleep. Endy  
was very worried, but he had to leave to fulfill his duties. He  
watched over your bed like a hawk last night. I finally made him  
go to sleep. It was so cute the way he curled right up next to  
you." Queen Serenity explained smiling.

"There are things that I would like to ask him." Serenity  
sighed. 'Where is he always disappearing to?' She wondered.

"You mean about Gaia and Terrance being his parents?" Queen  
Serenity said, slight amusement in the her voice.

"You knew?" Serenity asked incredulously.

"I was there when Endymion was born. I knew that he was  
going to be born before Terrance did. Terrance was not even told  
that Endymion was his son until after he started coming here. I  
could probably answer your questions." Queen Serenity said.

"Why wasn't Terrance told?" Serenity asked.

"Gaia was afraid that Judis would get jealous and hurt  
Endymion if he found out that Endymion was the crown prince."

"Endymion is the crown prince?" Serenity asked as she let  
all of the information sink in.

"He is three months older. We also have proof that Judis is  
not Terrance's son." Gaia said, as she walked into the room. A  
servant was with her. Queen Gaia and the servant each held a  
tray full of breakfast food.

"Queen Gaia." Queen and Princess Serenity said.

"Good morning. It's nearly time for the tournament to get  
started. You both should eat. Leave the tray there Kristina."  
Gaia said as she placed the tray in her hand on a small table  
near the bed. The servant was dismissed. Both Serenitys looked  
at Gaia.

"Kristina was told about Endymion." Gaia said waving a hand  
as to dismiss it. "You two should eat." Gaia said.

"I don't want to watch the tournament." Princess Serenity  
said. 'I want to find Endymion.' She thought to herself.

"You'll regret it." Queen Gaia smiled. "Trust me, the  
tournament is always worth watching." Princess Serenity obliged  
and ate her breakfast.

"Where's Endymion?" Serenity said feeling repetitive as she  
asked that question for the third time.

"You'll see him later today. He's helping his father with  
the tournament. Endymion was flustered last night after you  
found out about his true identity. After you kissed him the  
disguise just vanished. He had no idea how that happened. Endy  
rushed to his father and I told us what happened. He felt bad  
that you had found out because he promised that he wouldn't tell  
a soul. We finally told him to get some sleep. No doubt though  
he came back here." Queen Gaia smiled. Princess Serenity nodded,  
now wishing that she had been awake so that she could have  
talked to Endymion. She really needed to sort things out with  
him.

"You kissed him?" Queen Serenity asked with keen interest,  
ignoring the other information that Gaia had said.

"Yes." Serenity answered blushing. Queen Serenity looked  
like she was about to say more, but to Princess Serenity's great  
relief, Gaia cut in.

"You two get ready and I'll meet you later. We will be  
staying in the royal tournament box which is a private booth  
that over looks the tournament field." Gaia left the room.

-Sometime later, in the royal tournament box-

Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity met Queen Gaia in the  
box. They sat near King Terrance. A bugle blared from somewhere  
on either side of the wooden walls. They were enclosed in a  
wooden booth that sat about fifty of the royal people.

The only window was an opening in the front that had steps  
leading down to the tournament field. Beryl sat behind them.  
Princess Serenity glared at her, and she glared at Princess  
Serenity. King Terrance motioned for the younger Serenity to sit  
on his right so that she would not have to be anywhere near  
Beryl. The younger Senshi sat behind them with their parents.  
Princess Serenity gave a smile to her friends, and they waved  
back. Terrance leaned over to talk to her quietly.

"Now that you know that Endy is my son, you can know that  
Judis will not get away for what he tried to do to you. Endy  
will make sure that he does not do it again." He told her.  
Serenity felt much better that Terrance knew. He reminded her a  
lot of Endymion. Terrance smiled at her reassuringly before he  
stood up from his chair as he walked down two of the steps in  
the front. Terrance's booming voice rang throughout the  
tournament field.

"This tournament stresses three major skills for a knight;  
archery, jousting, and swordsmanship. On the first day, today,  
twenty five of the one hundred men that have entered will be  
eliminated, leaving seventy five men. Tomorrow, another twenty  
five men will be eliminated, leaving fifty men. Wednesday,  
twenty five men will be eliminated, leaving twenty five men.  
Thursday, thirteen men will be eliminated, leaving twelve men.  
Friday, six men will be eliminated, six will remain. Saturday,  
five men will be eliminated and the winner will be chosen. On  
the field, different tasks will be going on at once." Terrance  
paused as the men started to come onto the field.

"Trying to make the tournament as fair as possible, each  
contestant will be able to do each task at least once. Those who  
fail all three tasks today will be eliminated. Those on the  
border line will be tested again. Two of each archery, jousting,  
and sword fighting will be going on the entire time. The  
contestants know where they are to go and what is expected of  
them. I wish each and every one of the contestants good luck.  
May the tournament begin!"

Terrance smiled as his speech was followed by cheers by the  
enormous crowd. Serenity guessed that there had to be at least  
five thousand spectators. Many people in Terra had shown up, and  
many others from around the world and from other planets were  
there. Serenity was in awe as she watched how immediate the men  
got to work.

The jousting arena was right in front of the box. The men  
would ride their horses on either side of the bar, and knock one  
another off. Serenity, not knowing who to cheer for, always  
clapped for both men. She didn't see what the big deal was. It  
was just a bunch of men knocking each other around with their  
grown up toys. The one who got knocked off the horse twice out  
of three times got a "demerit." Terrance explained that those  
who got three demerits would automatically be disqualified at  
the end of the day.

There was a break during mid-day for lunch, and then the  
spectators and contestants all resumed their seats to watch the  
tournament.

"Look over there!" Raye pointed from behind her. Serenity  
looked over to the archery. She saw Jedite and another man doing  
archery. They would shout "Now!" and an object would go flying.  
The one who missed first was given a demerit. Serenity and Raye  
watched as the other man going against Jedite finally missed.  
Raye was thrilled. Periodically, Mina, Lita, Amy, or Raye would  
show Sere where their new boyfriends were. Although once she saw  
Terrance tap on Queen Gaia's shoulder and point to someone. She  
smiled and held his hand. Serenity had tried to figure out where  
Terrance had pointed. It looked like he had pointed over to the  
sword arena. The object of that was to be first to get the other  
opponent out of the white circle won and, the other man would  
get a demerit.

She didn't see anyone that she would recognize at the first  
circle, but at the second circle, she saw a man with a black  
mask on. He was wearing silver armor and a black cape.

"King Terrance?" Serenity said getting his attention.

"Yes?" Terrance asked.

"Is that man allowed to be wearing a mask?" She said as she  
pointed to the man in the sword circle.

"Yes he is."

"Do you know why he is wearing the mask?"

"Yes I do." He said smiling. She had a feeling he wasn't  
going to tell her, but she asked anyway.

"Why does he wear it?"

"You'll have to ask him." He said.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"You'll have to ask him." Terrance smiled.

"Don't you know it?" She wondered.

"I know it." He responded. Queen Gaia smacked him smartly  
on the side of his head.

"Don't mind him. He's just being difficult. The man that  
he's talking about doesn't want his identity to be known." Gaia  
said as she glared at Terrance. Serenity wondered who the man  
was, but her thought was lost as the man with the mask made a  
miraculous move and maneuvered his opponent outside of the ring.  
The crowd gave an enormous cheer. He bowed politely and went  
back inside the tent where all the contestants were waiting.

Serenity kept and eye out for the masked man. When she did  
see him in archery and jousting, he won each time hands down. It  
was amazing to watch him. The crowd had been able to pick him  
out because of his mask. It seemed everyone, like Serenity, was  
cheering him on. The masked man quickly became the majority of  
the crowd's favorite.

Terrance tapped Gaia's arm again and pointed to the archery  
area. Gaia's eyes followed his hand and frowned. Serenity looked  
and saw Judis. He won, but the clap he got from the audience had  
no enthusiasm.

At the end of the day, everyone was excited and ready to  
watch the outcome for the next day. Many people walked over to  
the tent to see if they could find out who the masked man was.  
Sere, however, wanted to find Endymion. She hadn't seen him all  
day.

During dinner, Serenity looked all around for Endymion. She  
didn't see him anywhere. Serenity wondered if he might be in the  
gardens, but when she went for a walk it was completely deserted  
where she thought he might be. It was dark now, and Serenity did  
not like being alone especially in the dark ever since what had  
happened with Judis. She headed back to her room.

Serenity entered her room and flopped down onto her bed.  
'Where could he be?' She wondered

"Are you alright?" Endymion asked as he appeared from the  
balcony. "I was worried about you after you collapsed." He  
added.

Serenity ran full force into him. Endy was surprised, but  
he wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"I missed you." She said sheepishly. Serenity looked up at  
Endymion. Serenity looked into his green eyes. "They shouldn't  
be green." She said. She ran a hand through his hair. "And this  
should not be brown. Will you transform for me?" Endymion opened  
his mouth as to protest but closed it again. As he closed his  
eyes, a gold light enveloped him. When the gold light vanished,  
he had black hair and blue eyes again. Serenity looked up into  
his eyes and smiled. She blushed deep red.

"Why are you blushing?" Endymion asked.

"Would you kiss me again?" Serenity lowered her eyes.

"Anything." He replied before lifting her chin and giving  
her an earth shattering kiss. They broke apart and she sighed.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "And you're NOT  
dreaming." Endymion added. She giggled.

They laid down on the bed and snuggled close together. Both  
were happy. The two fell asleep in the other's arms. Everything  
was perfect...or so it seemed.

The door to Serenity's chambers creaked open. A figure  
dressed in black from head to foot entered the room. With cat  
like movements, the stalker came closer. The intruder saw  
Endymion but did not recognize him. He looked asleep, as did  
Serenity. Serenity. She was the true target. A knife shined in  
the moonlight as the assassin raised the knife and set to plunge  
it into Serenity.

What did you think of this chapter? Just kidding...there's  
still more. On with the story:

Hazily, Endymion sensed something was not right. His eyes  
opened slightly as he saw a flash of silver in the moonlight. He  
sprung forward as he realized it was a knife. Endymion and the  
intruder rolled to the floor. Serenity sat up, awake, alert, and  
completely afraid.  
Malachite, Zoisite, Nephlite, Jedite, I need your help!  
Endymion called telepathically to his friends.  
What do you need Endy? Malachite's reply came.  
I'm ready to help. Zoisite responded.  
Where are you? Nephlite asked alert.  
::snore:: Make the pink bunnies go away. Jedite responded  
still sleeping.  
JEDITE!! Endymion yelled through the link, meanwhile  
kicking the attacker in the groin. It was definitely a male as  
the attacker let out a deep baritone groan of agony.  
I'm up, I'm up. Whatever it was, I didn't do it. He  
groggily replied.  
An attacker attacked Serenity and I.  
What?! Came four responses.  
What were you doing in there? Bouncing on her bed? Jedite  
wondered.  
Jedite, shut up! The other four responded.  
Yeesh. We're on our way. Jedite sent. Endymion pinned the  
attacker to the ground. The intruder lashed out with the knife  
and cut Endymion on the arm.  
"Ah!" He cried in pain. Endymion hit the intruder across  
the face. With Endymion hurt, the intruder grabbed the arm that  
had been cut. Endymion cried out in pain again.  
"Endymion." Serenity said in fear as she watched her love  
being hurt. The attacker grabbed harder and pushed Endymion off  
of him. Endymion managed to trip the man, and the attacker  
landed on the knife. The man screamed in pain. Endymion kicked  
the man over onto his back. He had been cut across the stomach.  
"Who sent you?" Endymion asked, eyes blazing.  
"I'll never tell! The NegaVerse is coming. You can not  
prevent it from coming!" The man yelled. Endymion kicked the man  
hard.  
"Who sent you?" Endymion demanded.  
"You'll find out. You'll all find out!" The man yelled as  
he took the knife and with a swift movement, aimed it to  
completely cut his stomach, and commit suicide rather than give  
up or fail.  
A clash of metal clanged as Malachite's sword stopped the  
knife from going through his stomach.  
"You will tell us." Malachite said as he and Nephlite tied  
him up. Endymion quickly transformed back into his disguise  
before any of his generals saw him.  
"Are you okay?" Serenity asked coming over to hug Endymion.  
"I'm fine love." He responded.  
"Why did you transform?" She whispered. "Don't they know?"  
"They know, but the haven't seen me, and won't see me like  
I truly am until later." He whispered back into her ear.  
Jedite grinned slyly.  
"We should leave them alone to rock the bed." He said.  
Everyone else groaned. Malachite walked over to him and hit him  
on the head.  
"Pervert." He said.  
"What?" He was only greeted by more groans.  
"We'll take care of him." Malachite said as he grabbed the  
intruder and started to drag him out the door.  
"You just take care of Serenity. And remember, no means  
no." Jedite said as he was hit over the head again.  
"What?" Jedite asked again.

Okay, this is the real ending. What did you think? I hope you liked  
it. Review below. Ja ne! - Jelp


	16. Chapter 16

Here, I'll spell it out for you. I d-o n-o-t o-w-n S-a-i-l-o-r  
M-o-o-n. Does that help?  
This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Debbie. Have a good time on your  
trip! That reminds me, I mentioned this before, but I'll tell you  
again; I'm going to be away from the 5th until the 15th. I might or  
might not have another chapter posted from now until the 16th.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 16-

Endymion looked over to where Serenity laid peacefully. Her  
mother and both his parents had been told what had happened.  
Queen Serenity had hugged him and practically squeezed him to  
death when she had found out that he had saved her daughter's  
life. Princess Serenity would sleep in her mother's room for the  
night. Endymion had insisted on staying with her. Queen Serenity  
had not minded at all. A makeshift bed was set up. Princess  
Serenity had been placed on Queen Serenity's bed. He watched the  
golden angel sleep. Everyone else had left, and now he and Queen  
Serenity were the one's left in the room. Endymion looked around  
the room. Queen Serenity was getting the makeshift bed ready.

"You get to bed." Endymion said. "I will take care of the  
makeshift bed." Endymion had said. Queen Serenity smiled.

"But I'm not sleeping on the bed with my daughter." Endy  
opened his mouth in a question, but she continued. "You are."  
She stated simply. Endymion blushed a deep crimson. Queen  
Serenity laughed.

"Endymion, I know that you are a gentleman. Besides, I know  
how much you love my daughter. I see it in your eyes." She  
smiled kindly at the young man before her. "Now get to bed."  
Endymion did as he was told.

Queen Serenity watched as her daughter wrapped her arms  
around Endymion, practically reflexively. Princess Serenity  
smiled in her sleep. The Queen smiled at her daughter's  
happiness, and then smiled sadly that her own beloved was gone.  
The two lay asleep in one another's arms.

"Always protect her Endymion." Serenity said quietly before  
she fell asleep.

"Always." Endymion murmured in his sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Endymion awoke with Princess Serenity's arms around him.  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. 'She looks like an angel.'  
Endy thought to himself. Guilt rushed through him as he removed  
her arms from around him. Serenity moved into the spot that he  
had just occupied. A smile graced his face. Queen Serenity still  
slept soundly.

Silently he crept down to the main hall where the other  
contestants met for breakfast. Before he entered, he transformed  
into his true form, already dressed in his armor and black mask.  
The rest of the contestants kept their distance from him. He had  
become kind of like an enemy since he had gained the crowd's  
approval. His own friends and generals avoided him. Endymion got  
and ate his breakfast in silence. Since there were half as many  
people, only one test of lancing, jousting, and archery each  
would be going on today.

The contestants had to wait in the tent while the others  
performed. Many of the men would have been able to find  
weaknesses as they watched. Endymion would be among them. His  
first task was before lunch this time. Jousting, his first task,  
was his favorite because he could see Serenity from the jousting  
arena.

-Out in the arena-

Endy smiled as he saw Sere enthusiastically cheering him  
on. 'I wonder if she recognizes me.' Endymion wondered as he  
began to charge at his opponent. His focus was set on knocking  
the man off without being knocked off himself. He directed the  
lance to aim directly at the other man's chest. Endymion's  
opponent flew off of the horse. A loud cheer erupted from the  
crowd. Endy dismounted his black horse and stroked the horse's  
hair to soothe the animal. From the crowd, women admired his  
sincerity. Endymion groaned inwardly. His mother had said that  
women would flock to him like hawks if he did not wear his  
disguise. He only hoped Serenity did not fall for him like this.

Endymion had another test against the same opponent. Endy  
won that match just as easily. After the first skill test for  
the day was done, Endymion headed back to the tent to relax. It  
was not long before it was time for him to go to the archery  
arena. This had to be Endymion's easiest task. Since the age of  
six, Endymion had been a sure shot, and had never missed a mark.  
However, Endy also knew that he should not allow things like  
that get to his head. It would do no good for him to let that  
mess him up now. Endymion looked to his opponent and wished him  
good luck. The other man nodded and the next test began.

"Now!" His opponent yelled as a flying object launched into  
the air. He hit it. "Now!" Endymion yelled. Endymion shot the  
small object through it's center. About five minutes later the  
other man missed and received a demerit. Endymion won the  
fencing part of the contest as well.

Tuesday passed into Wednesday, Wednesday into Thursday, and  
Thursday into Friday. Only twelve contestants remained, Endymion  
was one of them. He had yet to lose a match.

-Friday-

It was not until after lunch that his problems began. The  
last test that Endymion would perform for the day was fencing.  
Endy entered the circle and saw that his opponent was none other  
than Judis. Anger filled Endymion as he remembered what Judis  
had tried to do to Serenity. His Serenity. Endymion's hands  
squeezed the hilt of the sword as he imagined it was Judis's  
neck. 'Relax.' Endymion thought. 'Anger will only cloud the  
mind.' Although if he used it right, his anger could act as a  
fuel to his sword fighting.

Back in the Royal box, Queen Gaia gripped onto King  
Terrance's arm in anxiety.

"This is not good." She whispered into his ear.

"Endymion will be just fine against Judis." Terrance said  
to Gaia reassuringly. 'I hope.'

"Kick his ass Endy." Gaia said. Terrance gaped at her. She  
blushed.

"You never say such things." Terrance said in awe.

"Well Judis deserves it." She smiled. Terrance laced his  
fingers through hers. Their attention turned to their son as the  
sword fight began.

Judis looked over at Endymion with a sneer.

"I bet you wear that mask to keep the ladies from looking  
at your hideous face." Judis laughed at his own lousy attempt at  
a joke.

"Maybe you should wear a mask to cover your hideous soul."  
Endymion said quietly, with a hint of menace. Judis glared as he  
lunged at Endymion. Endymion side-stepped it easily and blocked  
the blow that Judis had aimed at Endymion's head. Endymion and  
Judis fought heavily for nearly an hour. Endymion had a cut on  
his right side, and Judis had reopened the wound from the other  
night. Judis had two cuts on his left leg, and a gash across his  
forehead. Still neither moved out of the circle. The audience  
was getting more and more into the fight. Gaia was nearly crying  
from her seat as she watched her son get hurt.

Endymion circled the inside of the line getting an idea.

"I bet you will never reach the throne." Endymion said.

"What makes you say that?" Judis eyes him suspiciously.

"Someone would probably assassin such a beast like you  
before letting you rule Terra." Endymion said. Judis glared at  
him before taking a lunging towards him. Endymion's plan had  
worked as he side-stepped the attack and hit Judis in the back  
with the butt of his sword knocking him outside the circle.  
Everyone in the crowd was on his or her feet. They had been  
intently watching the match for the last half hour because the  
other tasks had already finished for the day. Everyone had been  
cheering Endymion since no one really liked Judis.

Endymion handed his sword to a page to take back to the  
tent as he left the arena to go get treatment for his wounds.  
Judis angrily marched off to the tent. Endymion would have to go  
against Judis again tomorrow since Judis had only gotten one  
demerit. Six other players had been eliminated already, and six  
others remained. Four men walked up to Endymion as he neared the  
tent; his generals.

"Good job." Zoisite smiled as he shook Endymion's hand.

"We will all be going against you tomorrow." Nephlite said.

"We all made it to the second round too." Jedite explained.

"If you beat us all tomorrow, promise that you shall do  
your best to defeat Judis again as well." Malachite said.

"Of course." Endymion replied.

"What is your name?" Jedite asked as the generals started  
to head in another direction.

"Tuxedo Mask." Endymion replied. 'Where'd that come from?'  
He wondered to himself.

What an odd name. Malachite sent through the link so that  
Endymion was not supposed to hear his remark. Endymion held back  
a laugh.

Well, as long as he beats Judis if we don't, that's all I  
care about. Nephlite sent.

Right. They all agreed. Endymion rushed into the tent to  
get his things. However, he shouldn't have bothered. His bow and  
arrows, his lance, and his sword had all been smashed. Endymion  
could tell by the way his sword had been broken that magic had  
to have been involved to destroy it. It was obvious Judis had  
destroyed his things. Endymion ran a hand through his hair. 'If  
I'm going to compete tomorrow, I'm going to need new equipment.  
Maybe I could borrow some from Father.' Endy thought. In the  
dark of night, he was able to transform without anyone seeing  
him. The Endymion that was recognized only as a palace servant  
went in search of his father.

Endymion knocked on the door of his father's bedroom. He  
heard someone come to the door. Gaia smiled as she opened it.

"Hello Endy." She smiled.

"Mother Earth, what are you doing here?" He asked giving  
his mother a hug.

"You haven't called me that in ages." She smiled. "Well,  
I'm moving back in." She gave a little gesture with her hand as  
she pointed to her things.

"It's been confirmed?" Endymion asked excited.

"Judis is not Terrance's son. We have three test results  
that read the exact same thing. We also compared samples with  
his blood, and your blood. Terrance can't deny that your his  
son." She smiled. Endymion knew that she had been waiting for  
this moment for years. Before they just knew by more or less  
instinct that Judis was not theirs, now they had proof.

"I could never deny Endymion. He looks and acts too much  
like me." Terrance said as he came to the door. "Come on in  
Endy." Terrance said looking happier than Endymion remembered  
ever seeing him, and King Terrance was happy a lot too.

"That glad to get rid of Judis?" Endymion asked flashing a  
sarcastic grin.

"Of course. Do you know how hard it was for me those ten  
years when I thought that there was a possibility that he really  
was my son? No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find it  
in my heart. It wasn't like he and I had anything in common.  
There was just something about him. You on the other hand, I  
didn't even know you, I just knew that you were a good person,  
and I wanted to trust you." Terrance smiled again. "So what  
brings you here?" Terrance wondered.

"Judis destroyed my tournament equipment. My sword, bow,  
arrows, and my lance. Do you have spares you could lend to me?"

"Of course I do. Gaia love?" Terrance said facing her. She  
put down the clothes that she had just unpacked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to take Endymion to get new weaponry. We'll leave  
immediately from dinner." Terrance said. Gaia and Endymion  
looked at him.

"Okay." She said. "Speaking of dinner, we better head down.  
We don't want to be late."

"Oh shoot! I am." Endymion said as he remembered that as a  
servant he should be helping out with dinner.

"Tell them you were helping me." Terrance called after  
Endymion as he rushed to the kitchens to help. Normally, he  
would have nothing to do with dinner but with the tournament  
going on, everyone had to help out. Endymion arrived late, but  
they excused him since he said that he was helping Terrance. No one  
really cared anyway, Endymion was a hard worker.

Endymion would never miss dinner anyway. It was a chance  
for him to see Serenity. He balanced two trays on either hand as  
he walked over towards Princess and Queen Serenity.

The only real time that he had been able to spend with  
Serenity was after she had turned in for the night. She had been  
sleeping back in her own chambers again, but the locks had been  
changed. Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity, Terrance and Endymion  
were the only ones with keys to her room.

He set the trays for Queen and Princess Serenity on their  
plates. Serenity smiled up towards him.

"Hello Princess." Endymion smiled. She nodded.

"Hello," she added in a whisper, "my Prince." Endymion gave  
her a charming smile before going to help someone else.

-After dinner-

Terrance walked over to where Endymion was helping to clean  
off plates with Andrew.

"I need to borrow him for the night." Terrance said to  
Andrew. "Will you do his duties for him?" Terrance asked.

"Of course I will." Andrew said. Terrance and Endymion  
walked together down the hallway. Even though Endymion was  
wearing a disguise, it was easy to see that he and his father  
had the same commanding walk. Terrance was leading Endymion to a  
lower part of the palace. Kunzite, Tinite, Starlite, Jenite,  
Malachite, Zoisite, Nephlite, and Jedite waited for them.  
Endymion had rarely seen his father's generals. Normally they  
were on diplomatic missions to other parts of the world.

"Just follow me." Terrance led them down a torch filled  
passageway. Endymion's generals looked just as puzzled as  
Endymion felt. Terrance stopped and pulled on one of the  
torches. It opened up into a secret passageway.

The ten of them filed into the dimly lit passage. They  
walked for about fifteen minutes in almost complete darkness  
until they finally reached a large mahogany door. Inside,  
nothing but books ran along the outer rim of the room, which was  
amazing since the room seemed to be the size of a ball room.  
Endymion stared in awe. His generals looked on in wonder too.  
However, near the center of the room a large table that sat  
underneath a golden table cloth that appeared to be made from  
silk. Terrance strode to the table in the middle of the room.  
Endymion approached closer, following his father.

"Transform into your true form." Terrance commanded. His  
generals and his father's generals looked with keen interest at  
Endymion since they had never seen his true form. Endymion  
nodded. A flash of gold light flared around him as his normal  
clothing was replaced with his armor. He stood in full body  
armor with his black mask. His generals gasped.

"You're Tuxedo Mask?" Malachite asked in disbelief.

"It is an odd name isn't it?" Endymion said with a smile.

"I guess you could hear that." Malachite murmured.

"Tuxedo Mask, is that a code name?" Terrance asked. Endy  
shrugged.

"I don't know where I got it from. It just seemed to fit  
me some how." Endymion explained. "Anyway, what are we doing  
here?"

Terrance picked up the table cloth to reveal weapons. In  
the center of the table laid a sword with a golden hilt and what  
looked like diamonds traced a pattern of earth on the shining  
sword.

"This is called the Golden Terra." Terrance held it in his  
hand and then placed it back on the table.

"I need a sword like that." Jedite said.

"It belonged to the first generation that lived here in  
Terra. It was hidden away in this room. Your great grandfather  
discovered this room, and then mastered the skill of how to use  
it. Your great grandfather gave it to my father, and my father  
gave it to me. Now, I'm going to give it to you." Terrance  
smiled. "Pick it up." Endymion was in awe as he reached down and  
picked it up. As he did so, it disappeared.

"What happened?" Endymion asked.

"Look at your sheath." Terrance said. Endymion looked down  
to see the sword hilt sticking out of what was his empty sheath.

"How did it do that?" Endymion asked confused.

"Look around you, what do you see?" Endymion looked, but  
besides the generals, all he could see were thousands of books.

"Books?" Endymion asked, not knowing if it was a trick  
question.

"Exactly. Books that are full of magic used to enchant that  
sword." Terrance paused in thought for a moment. "I'm not quite  
sure what it will mostly be for you."

"Mostly be?" Endymion was completely confused.

"Yes. When my father gave me the sword, it was used as a  
bow and arrow mostly. You will be able to use it as a sword, but  
there is something else that it's used for to suit your own  
personality. Your great grandfather used it as a sword. Although  
I am not quite sure what it will be for you. That's why we need  
the help of our generals." Terrance explained as he looked at  
his friends and their sons. "The Gold Terra is what links me to  
my generals, and you to yours. Endymion, Jedite, Nephlite,  
Zoisite, Malachite, step forward. Each of you hold hands.  
Jenite, Starlite, Tinite, Kunzite, put your hands on your son's  
shoulders." They did as they were told. An electric shock washed  
through them. 'What happened?' Endymion sent through the link.  
No response.

"We don't have the link anymore." Endymion said startled.

"You don't need it. You will be able to sense when each  
other needs help." Starlite explained.

"We all have the same connection to Terrance as our sons  
do to you." Tinite said.

"Look at your sheath again." Terrance said to Endymion.  
Endymion looked down to see that it wasn't there.

"Where did it go?" Endymion wondered out loud.  
"It went here." Terrance walked over to the table where  
the gold table cloth laid. He picked it up to reveal a perfectly  
red rose in bloom.

"Odd." Terrance said as he picked it up.

"What's odd?" Endymion wondered.

"This is what form you will primarily use the sword as."  
Terrance handed it to him. Endymion somehow knew what he was to  
do with it.

"I know how to use it." Endymion said. "I don't know how,  
I just do." Endymion gave a mental thought and it disappeared  
from his hand, and reappeared again as the sword in his sheath.  
He left it as the sword. He smiled to his father. "Thank you. I  
don't need all of the weapons that I used to now. I can just  
transform this into what I need." Endymion said.

"I'll give you new weaponry to use during the tournament  
anyway. This weapon should only be used when you really need  
it." Terrance explained to his son.

"Let's go back." They all journeyed through the secret  
passage to get back to the regular part of the castle.

"You entered the tournament and didn't tell us?" Zoisite  
asked, feigning hurt.

"Sorry." Endymion said fascistically.

"Now we know who'll win this tournament." Malachite said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We all know that you can beat us in practice, and who  
knows how good you are with your real form." Nephlite said.

"And really, we know that you could kill Judis if you  
really wanted to." Jedite said.

"Thanks." Endymion said, not sure whether he should be glad  
of that thought or not.

"We'll let you go see Serenity now." Jedite winked. Endy  
hit him over the head.

"Hey!" They each parted their separate ways, no one knowing  
what to expect tomorrow.

Endymion walked down the hallway to Serenity's chambers. He  
came into the room quietly so as not to wake her. However, he  
noticed with a smile, that she didn't seem to notice he was  
there. He crept quietly over to the bed, and wrapped his arms  
around her from the back. Smiling in her sleep, she moved closer  
against his chest. "Goodnight Sere, my love." Endymion whispered  
as he kissed her on the temple. 'Whatever happens,' Endymion  
thought, 'I pray Sere is safe.' Before long, Endymion drifted  
off to sleep.

Umm...was anyone confused with the whole Golden Terra thing? I don't  
know if that was confusing. I got it, but then again, I know what's  
going on in my head. If you have any questions or need it to be  
explained, review below and I'll try  
and answer your question(s) there. - Jelp


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Okay, this is the last chapter that will be out before I leave for  
Duluth, Minnesota. I will be back the 15th, but don't expect the  
next chapter till the 16th. I'm getting back way too late. Happy 4th  
of July to all that celebrate it!

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 17-

Serenity woke groggily. She felt warm all over. As she went  
to stretch, she found that a pair of arms held her close. She  
smiled. Endymion must have gone to bed late last night; she  
didn't remember him going to bed. She unwrapped his arms from  
around her waist as she sat up. He started to wake and sat up  
himself.

"Did I wake you?" Endymion yawned.

"No, I think I woke you." Serenity giggled. She kissed his  
forehead and pushed him back on the bed. "What did you and your  
father do last night?" Serenity wondered. She got up from the  
bed and went to her walk in closet to change.

"We had a father son talk." Endymion said sitting up. "I'm  
afraid that I have to go now."

"Can't you watch the tournament with me?" Serenity came out  
in a light blue dress with her nightgown slung over her other  
arm.

"Sorry love, but I can't." He kissed her on the lips.

"Endy, don't leave me." Serenity pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Sere, but this will help us be together." He  
gave her a deeper kiss this time. With a quick butterfly kiss he  
headed out the door. He would have to stop by his chambers since  
his clothes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them.

'Where does that boy go to?' Serenity wondered to herself  
as she hung up her night gown.

Endymion rushed down the halls of the castle. Quickly he  
changed into his servant's uniform. While in the privacy of his  
own chambers, he transformed into his armor. He left his room  
and headed down to the grand hall where breakfast was held.  
People wished him good luck, each hoping that he would beat  
Judis. There was no particular rush this morning since only six  
contestants remained. His generals walked over with their  
breakfast trays to where Endymion sat.

"You ready to get rid of Judis once and for all?" Malachite  
whispered.

"Of course I am." Endymion responded in a hushed voice.

"We better head out. I know there's no reason to hurry, but  
still I would feel better if this were over and done with."  
Zoisite said.

"I feel the same." Endymion agreed. "Let's go." The five  
walked out to the tent to prepare for the tournament. Judis was  
already there preparing.

"Prepare to lose boys." Judis sneered as he walked past  
them.

"Anybody have an extra sword to shove down his throat? Or  
maybe a jousting pole would do better." Jedite said bitterly.

"Good luck." Endymion smiled to his friends. He felt much  
better now that they knew that he was a friend.

"You too. Of course we already know you'll win. It's is  
written in the stars, and the stars know all." Nephlite said.

"Of course, we won't go easy on you." Jedite warned.

"Yes, of course." Endymion smiled as they each got ready  
for battle. He hoped that everything would work out. If  
everything did, his mother and father would be together, Judis  
would be gone, and best of all, that meant he would be able to  
spend more time with Serenity.

-In the royal tournament box-

Princess Serenity sighed sadly. She had rarely seen Endy  
the entire week. 'I hope this is not how things will always be.'  
Her frown did not go unnoticed.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Queen Gaia asked.

"Endymion and I have rarely been alone together this week.  
We haven't really gotten a chance to talk." Serenity sighed  
again.

"I'm sure that everything will work out." Gaia smiled as if  
she knew something that Serenity didn't. Serenity watched as the  
tournament started. Today would be much shorter since only six  
contestants remained, though there would no longer be a match  
going on in each arena. The remaining contestants walked onto  
the field. She could tell each of them apart. Malachite, Jedite,  
Zoisite, and Nephlite seemed much more at east than normal.  
Judis looked angrier then she had ever recalled seeing him, and  
the masked man's expression was completely unreadable. He turned  
and winked in her direction and then suddenly turned back with  
an unreadable face. Serenity blinked her eyes. 'He didn't just  
wink in my direction. He probably has family over here.'  
Serenity thought to herself. She concentrated her mind back on  
the tournament.

Jedite would be sparring against Malachite, the masked man  
would be shooting off against Zoisite, and Judis would be  
fencing against Nephlite. It seemed like she and the entire  
crowd wished for Judis to lose. Serenity took a glance at where  
Beryl normally sat. Beryl wasn't there. Serenity had wanted to  
see her reaction to how everyone seemed intent for Judis to  
lose. She turned back around in her seat and turned her  
attention back to the tournament. All of a sudden, Serenity got  
a bad feeling. It washed over her like a bucket of ice. She  
looked around. Nothing seemed wrong. Swallowing the feeling,  
Serenity once again turned her attention to the events going on  
before her.

-After lunch-

Nephlite, Zoisite, Jedite, and Malachite had all lost to  
Judis and Endymion. Endymion was not looking forward to matching  
off against Judis anytime soon, but they would have to face off  
today and tomorrow to find out which one of the two would be the  
winner of the tournament. With his four generals more or less out  
of the running already, Endymion had most of the audience on his  
side.

A chill swept his body. Something was wrong. Something was  
terribly wrong, and it wasn't just because he would be fighting  
Judis in a few minutes. He had time to rest because they had  
just gotten back from lunch. Quickly, he transformed into his  
disguise and went to talk to his parents.

Endymion practically ran behind the royal box and up the  
small set of stairs, trying to draw as little attention to  
himself as possible.

"Endymion? What's wrong?" Terrance asked concerned. Endy  
took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure." Terrance gave Endymion a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something wrong, but I just don't know what."  
Endymion looked around. "Where is everybody? No one else is here  
but you."

"They haven't gotten back from lunch yet. So, it looks  
like the masked man has a very good chance of beating Judis. If  
he beats him tonight in archery and jousting, there's no need  
for them to face off tomorrow since he already beat Judis in  
sword fighting yesterday. What do you think?" Terrance winked.  
Endymion rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad that you think that I-he," Endymion looked around  
to make sure no one had heard him. He didn't see anyone so he  
continued, "has a very good chance of winning, but there is  
something wrong." He sighed.

"You really are concerned about this." Terrance noted. He  
frowned.

"Who's concerned about what?" Serenity asked as she walked  
up the steps. She took a look around and saw Endymion. "Endy!"  
She cried as she flung herself into his arms. He chuckled  
deeply as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Hello." He said. Endy leaned down and whispered in her  
ear. "Not that I mind, but most people here in Terra would  
probably wonder why the crown princess of the Moon is hugging a  
servant." He smiled. She blushed becomingly.

"But you aren't really a servant. Are you going to stay  
and watch the match between Judis and the man with the mask?"  
Serenity wondered. "I hope he beats Judis. He is a really good  
fighter. But I bet you could beat him." Endymion tried hard not  
to laugh.

"Maybe." The laughter in his eyes faded to that of concern.  
"Have you noticed anything wrong lately?" He wondered.

"I felt something wrong. It's hard to explain." Serenity  
said. "Like something cold swept over me."

"I had the same feeling." Endymion looked over Serenity's  
shoulder. "We're blocking the small staircase so other's can't  
get to their seats." Endymion smirked. Serenity looked back and  
saw everyone looking up at them with knowing smirks. The younger  
Senshi were giggling, and the older Senshi were exchanging looks  
with Queen Gaia and Queen Serenity.

"Would you two break it up?" Came an annoyingly familiar  
voice. Beryl stood a good ways from the box. "Let everyone else  
get inside the box will you?" She said sounding rushed. Endymion  
looked at her suspiciously.

"Why aren't you in line to get up the steps if you're so  
anxious for us to move?" He wondered. Beryl looked around.

"I wanted to go and talk to Judis, but I want to make sure  
I can get up as soon as I get back." Beryl explained harshly.

"I'm sure you will be able to." Queen Gaia said. Her  
expression was calm, but Endymion could tell that she was angry.

"Besides, we're enjoying the show that they're putting on."  
Came Raye's remark. Serenity and Endymion blushed.

"I would like to see more of this show. The tournament is  
very interesting, but romance is much more my genre." The  
Empress of Io said with a smile. All of the royals attending the  
tournament adored princess Serenity, and loved seeing her happy.  
Endymion seemed to make her glow radiantly. Many of the royals  
also knew Endymion, and despite his low rank in society, there  
was just some commanding aurora around him.

Beryl looked nervously around and headed off to find Judis.  
Serenity wondered why Beryl had shown up now but had not been  
there earlier. She shrugged it off.

Someone, Serenity was sure it had been the Queen of Venus,  
had started chanting for them to kiss. Serenity and Endymion  
looked like their faces had been dyed in crimson. Endymion  
finally gave in and kissed Serenity. Terrance came up behind  
them.

"Not that I don't find all of this very amusing, but the  
tournament is about to begin and we are missing a certain masked  
man." Terrance whispered into Endymion's ear. He said a little  
more loudly so Serenity could hear; "I hate to break up such a  
beautiful couple, but the tournament is about to start, and some  
people-" Terrance's words were silenced as an explosion erupted  
from the royal box. Terrance, Serenity, and Endymion were flung  
from the box onto the ground. Queen Gaia and Queen Serenity who  
had been on the small stairs fell backwards landing on the  
younger Senshi. The six of them were shaken but only had a  
couple scrapes. Everyone else behind them was okay. Serenity had  
been shielded from the blast because Endymion had blocked her  
from harm with his body. Endymion had a small cut on his back.  
He wished that he had figured out how to heal himself with his  
powers. It was just a small cut so it really wasn't anything  
life threatening.

Terrance wasn't so lucky.

He laid unconscious on the ground. A deep cut ran around  
the front of his head. Gaia screamed in horror and fainted into  
Queen Serenity's arms while the other Queens looked on in shock.  
Princess Serenity looked at the scene before her terrified.  
Gasps and screams of horror rang throughout the tournament  
grounds. Endymion felt completely numb. 'I'm not good to my  
father if I can't think straight. I need to get my thoughts  
together.' Endymion quickly told Serenity that he would be right  
back. She nodded limply starring at King Terrance.

Endymion ran over to where his father lay. His eyes were  
open. A slight relief washed over Endymion to see that his  
father's chest moved up and down. Andrew and Gregory came  
running with what looked liked medical supplies. Endymion took a  
piece of cloth and some medical ointment from the box that  
Andrew carried.

"We need to move him." Endymion told Andrew. Andrew looked  
at his friend incredulously.

"I thought all of those advanced medical books that we got  
from the Moon said not to move a person with a head injury."  
Andrew said puzzled.

"They did. But just trust me. Give me a second first." Endy  
looked around. The only people who were looking at him were  
Andrew, Gregory, Queen and Princess Serenity, and the older and  
younger Senshi. His generals came running to see if the king was  
okay. Unintentionally they had formed a circle around the King  
and Endymion. His mother, who had just come out of her faint,  
looked over at him. Queen Gaia seemed to know what he was  
thinking, and looking around like he had. She gave him a look  
that said: "It's okay for them to see. Just save him." Gaia  
looked at him pleadingly. A second more and he could die.  
Placing both his hands on his father's head, Endymion closed his  
eyes and concentrated. A gold light surrounded his hands. The  
blood stopped coming. The pieces of cloth on Terrance's head  
faded away, revealing his forehead. Where a deep cut should have  
been was nothing but dried blood. Terrance's eyes fluttered  
open.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. As he tried to sit up,  
Endymion gently stopped him, and lowered him back to the ground.  
"My head." Terrance groaned. He had been healed, but he still  
had lost a great amount of blood.

Queen Gaia cried into Queen Serenity's shoulder in relief.  
Everyone else stared at Endymion with the same shock that they  
had when Terrance had been bleeding.

"Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, Malachite, Andrew, help me lift  
him and take him to his room. Gregory, run ahead and prepare  
Terrance's chambers." Endymion ordered. His friends nodded in  
shock. They looked at him with something like disbelief. Gregory  
ran ahead to do as he was told. People were gathering around the  
six men, wondering what had happened.

"Stand me up." Terrance commanded.

"That's not wise." Endymion told his father. Endymion  
looked sternly at Terrance. Terrance sighed.

"Sit me down." Terrance said calmly.

"Where?" Andrew wondered.

"Anywhere...Get me a chair." Terrance said.

"We five can hold him here. Andrew, go get a chair." Endy  
told Andrew. Andrew rushed to get a chair. The five stood there  
as people crowded around them and the King.

"Please move back!" Endymion bellowed. Andrew came back  
with a chair. No one knew where he had gotten it so quickly, but  
no one cared either. The five gently positioned Terrance into  
the chair. He looked pale from the loss of blood.

"Everyone," Terrance called over all the noise, "please  
calm down." The noise silenced completely. "Since four have  
already been eliminated, the two remaining contestants will  
compete tomorrow as planned. There will be much investigation  
done as to what happened to the box. The tournament will go on  
as scheduled tomorrow." Terrance said. He turned to look at  
Endymion. "You used your powers to heal me, didn't you?"  
Terrance asked. Endymion nodded his head. "Call for a meeting  
including all the Senshi, all of the generals, Queen and  
Princess Serenity, and your Mother. Tell them to meet in my  
chambers. I don't know if I would have the strength to hold a  
meeting anywhere else." Endymion nodded to the others and they  
carried Terrance into the castle, chair and all.

-In Terrance's room sometime later-

The older and younger Senshi sat in chairs that lined the  
right and left sides of the room. Endymion's four generals who  
had been joined by their fathers sat guarding the door. Andrew  
sat with the four younger generals, and Gregory sat with the  
older generals. Endymion sat near the back wall with his mother  
and King Terrance, who laid in his bed. Queen and Princess  
Serenity were on the other side of Endymion. Finally, Lita broke  
the thick and uncomfortable silence floating in the room.

"What the heck happened today with the royal box, and where  
did that gold light come from?" She asked the questions that it  
seemed everyone was wondering.

"I think I should explain things." Gaia spoke up.

"I'll help explain things too." Endymion offered.

"Okay. Let's start at the very beginning." Queen Gaia began  
her explanation. The suspicions that Judis and Beryl were evil  
and the suspicions that Judis and Beryl had something to do with  
what had happened to the royal box today. Gaia explained that  
Endymion was her and Terrance's son. The only four who didn't  
know that, were the younger Senshi.

Gaia had talked about the pact she had made with Queen  
Serenity they had made when Gaia had visited the moon, and she  
told everyone how Serenity and Endymion were betrothed, and they  
had soul bonded. Serenity and Endymion looked at each other,  
happiness dancing in their eyes. Every now and then, someone  
else would take charge and give their own point of view.

Endymion explained what he had heard with Beryl and the  
mysterious person named Metallica. He proceeded to tell about  
everything that had transpired with some of his own points of  
view, but not all of them. He did, however, leave out the part  
that he had been entered in the tournament.

Next, Gaia explained to everyone that she was a goddess,  
and that Endymion was a god. This was a bit of a shock to  
everyone who had not known, and especially Endymion. Gaia went  
on to explain about the golden light that Endymion had had the  
power to create. Of course, Queen Serenity then went on to  
explain that she and Serenity were goddesses as well.

After everything that Gaia and Serenity had to be said had  
been said, King Terrance spoke up.

"We have proof that Judis is not my son." Murmurs of relief  
washed over the small crowd. "The tournament will go on as  
planned tomorrow. I am going to have another meeting with the  
rest of the royalty that were near the box. I only pray that  
nothing like this ever happens again."

"While we're all here, I have some bad news." Queen  
Serenity started. "For a while now we have been detecting some  
movement in the colder part of the world. Apparently there is  
some sort of evil force that lurks there. We are trying to pin  
point the location, but it's untraceable. All I know is that it  
is not a good sign." Serenity let that information wash over  
everyone.

Endymion sat with his chin resting on in his hands. There  
was good and bad. The good was that he and Serenity were to be  
wed. Yet then there was the bad First the explosion, and now  
there was some weird movement elsewhere. What else would happen  
this week? Endymion had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He  
wasn't even sure how he liked the idea of himself being a god.

"Endy, are you okay?" Serenity asked him.

"I'm not sure love. I'm not sure."

-In another part of Terra-

"Your plan didn't work." Judis said to Beryl.

"Don't you think I know that? Well, you better not lose to  
that masked man tomorrow." Beryl hissed.

"I tried to find out who he was, but all I found out is  
that he has a weird name. When I tried to find him, it was  
almost as if he disappeared." He explained.

"It doesn't matter who he is. We just can't fail our  
assassination plans for tomorrow." Beryl told him.

"I'm ready for my part." Judis said proudly. He left the  
small room they were in.

"He better be...or else he's done for." Metallica's voice  
cackled. Beryl smirked. Tomorrow, nothing could go wrong.

I know, I know...I'm sorry I left it there, but where else would I  
leave it when I'm going to be away? Hey...maybe it'll encourage more  
of you to review. Of course Dreamer, Sailor Debbie, SolarBlueRose,  
Lady Star, MascoMamoru, who seem to review every chapter, and to  
everyone who reviews! You all are so kind! Review below if you get the chance. - Jelp


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! I'm back from Minnesota (don't ya know.) I have a really great  
time there. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Guess  
what? Something bad happens to Judis! YAY!!! Oh...me no own Sailor  
Moon.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 18-

-Saturday Night-

Like he had over a week ago, Endymion sneaked into Judis's  
room. His steps were inaudible due to his extreme caution.  
Silently he searched the room for anything incriminating against  
Judis. It didn't take him very long to find something. Several  
papers were hidden in Judis's desk. They were letters to Beryl  
of plans of the assassination that had been attempted earlier  
that day. One particular letter could hurt Judis's reputation  
greatly. Endymion took the letters and headed for his father's  
chambers. Terrance was getting ready for bed when Endymion  
knocked on his door.

"What are you doing up so late? You should be getting sleep  
for tomorrow." Terrance scolded.

"I had this strange urge to go for a scavenger hunt." Endy  
produced the papers from a hidden pocket and handed them to his  
father. Terrance read them and smiled broadly.

"He'll be out of our hair in no time." Terrance said still  
smiling. "Why didn't I ever think of this?" Terrance wondered to  
himself. He looked at his son with great pride. "Get to bed."  
Endymion hugged his father goodnight and left.

-Sunday Morning-

Endymion arrived early to eat breakfast. There were several  
people already there who encouraged him to do his best. One girl  
was so anxious for him to win that she had made him a family  
recipe for him. She had made sure that Endy ate every last goody  
she had given him to make sure that he had eaten a good healthy  
breakfast.

"I hope you beat Judis." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." She bounced off. After he ate  
his breakfast he rushed to the tent to get ready, trying to  
avoid Judis. His troubles were in vain; Judis was already there.  
Judis turned to look at Endymion.

"Without anyone else here, I could just kill you. You may  
think that you're better than me in these tasks, but I can tell  
you, you're wrong. I have a trick up my sleeve, and I know you  
won't be able to do anything about it." Judis walked away  
grinning evilly. 'If you think you can scare me, you're wrong.'  
Endymion thought to himself.

As he was about to leave, Endymion felt like he forgot to  
do something. He made sure that he could still summon the Gold  
Terra, the weapon his father had given him. Endymion felt better  
when it came to him easily, but he also felt a pang of fear go  
through him. He had a feeling he might need it.

-Sometime later, in the royal box-

Serenity looked around for her mother. She wondered why her  
mother could chance being late to see the masked man beat Judis.

"King Terrance, do you know where my mother is?" Serenity  
asked.

"Yes." He replied with a smile.

"Where?"

"Coming up the steps." He said pointing to the stairway  
where her mother and Queen Gaia stood. They were talking in  
hushed voices. Serenity knew something was up.

"What's going on?" She questioned as the two queens came up  
to sit down.

"We've had contact with Luna and Artemis." Queen Serenity  
frowned. The two cats had stayed on the moon acting as Queen  
Serenity's substitute.

"We sent them the information about what happened with the  
royal box, and they said that an explosive device was placed on  
a timer underneath it. It is a new mechanism that we're guessing  
Judis and Beryl tried." Queen Serenity explained.

"How do you know it was Judis and Beryl? Not that I can  
point a finger at anyone else." Princess Serenity wondered.

"Beryl was anxious for us to get onto the royal box. It  
must have been them." Queen Serenity explained.

"And if they tried something yesterday, they'll probably  
try something today." Queen Gaia added.

"Actually, I found proof that Judis and Beryl were both  
involved in what happened yesterday. If all goes well, they  
could both be in the castle's prison by tonight." Terrance  
voiced his wishes.

"I do hope so. For how many days now have we said that  
we've had proof to get rid of them, and where are they? They are  
still walking free." Queen Gaia said. Terrance nodded his head.

"Sadly you're right." Terrance said.

"Well, Endymion should be proof enough, shouldn't he?"  
Princess Serenity asked.

"Yes, but having as much information as possible against  
the two will mean that we won't ever have to see them again.  
Perhaps it has been wise of us to wait to reveal Endymion.  
However, I don't feel safe with Judis and Beryl running free."  
Queen Gaia said.

"Me neither." Serenity shuddered.

"I had the perimeter security increased, and a thorough  
check of the box completed before breakfast. If Judis and Beryl  
try anything today, we should be able to stop it before anything  
happens. I also had a talk with the royalty, so they will be  
here. Well, all except Princess Nicole from England because she  
fell ill. Other than that, everything seems in order." Terrance  
said.

"Hopefully all will go right. If we keep Beryl in sight,  
she can't do anything." Gaia stated. The last remaining contestants  
started to walk onto the jousting field.

"The tournament is about to start!" Serenity exclaimed.

-On the tournament field-

Endymion patted his horse Midnight discreetly. He  
remembered the way women had swooned when he had shown his  
sincerity to his horse. After a quick mount, Endymion guided his  
horse over to the starting point. Judis glared at him from  
beneath his helmet. Endymion glared back. He had talked to  
Mother Earth and Queen Serenity before the match began, and all  
evidence pointed to Judis and Beryl sabotaging the royal box. He  
kept his guard up. The match began.

Judis and Endymion rode towards each other. Endymion's  
focus started to stray. He blinked his eyes to clear them.  
Blinking his eyes again, Endymion concentrated hard on beating  
Judis. He aimed for Judis's chest. Endymion leaned forward...and  
fell off his horse.

Judis had knocked him off.

He heard the crowd's disappointed reaction. He knew that  
they were all hoping that he would win. Endymion felt his cheeks  
color. It wasn't until after his embarrassment subsided that he  
finally realized something. He had knocked Judis off.

They must have knocked one another off at the same time.  
Judis looked upset, but not as upset as he would have if  
Endymion had completely won that match. They jousted twice more,  
each time it came out in the same result. A tie. The second time  
they had tried to knock the other off the horse, they both fell.  
The third time, neither had been knocked off the horse. It was  
decided that they would move onto the next challenge, archery.

-Later-

"Pull!" Endymion shouted. He shot the projectile out of the  
air with ease. His eyes started to go unfocused again, and  
Endymion felt strangely tired. Lucky for him he was such a sure  
shot.

It had been over an hour, and neither one had yet to miss  
the target. Finally, Terrance stood up from where he stood.

"The archery match will be claimed as a draw. The next  
match will be the final and ultimate decider of who wins the  
tournament." Endymion and Judis took a short break before  
entering the fencing ring. Endymion felt sick. His eyes were  
blurry, and he felt like at any moment he might pass out.  
'What's wrong with me?' He looked at Judis's smug face. 'He must  
have done something to me. But what? It's like I was poisoned.  
But I would have had to have eaten something that Judis gave to  
me. And all I had for breakfast was what that little girl gave  
to me.' Realization dawned on Endymion as he realized that  
whatever the little girl had given him, must have been from  
Judis.

The break was over, and it was time for Endymion to face  
Judis in fencing. Endymion walked over to where the ring where  
the fencing would take place.

-In the royal tournament box-

"What's wrong with Endymion?" Gaia asked concerned.

"I don't know," Terrance said worriedly. "But whatever it  
is, I have a feeling it has to do with Judis."

-In the ring-

Judis and Endymion faced each other in the ring. Endymion  
drew his sword from it's sheath. His fingers snaked around the  
hilt as the match began. They lunged at the same time. Both  
attacks missed.

Endymion maneuvered his sword to block the blow Judis  
immediately counter attacked. The swords clanged for a moment  
before Judis released his attack and tried to slash Endymion's  
leg. His anger towards Endymion started clouding his judgment as  
once again his attack was easily blocked. Judis tried slashing  
Endymion's leg again but that attack failed. They were equally  
matched this time. With whatever was causing Endymion's sight to  
be blurred and making him dizzy made him equal to Judis who was  
less skilled and had his anger towards Endymion to distort his  
thoughts. For the next hour, both opponents worked their swords  
in the same manner. Judis attacked, Endymion blocked. They  
circled each other within the ring, neither being able to push  
the other over the line.

Finally Endymion could see more clearly. His nausea started  
to go away too. Catching Judis unaware, Endymion changed his  
maneuvers from defense to attack. Endymion delivered a blow to  
Judis's chest, making him get dangerously close to going over  
the line. Judis's left foot was on the edge of the line.

As sudden as his ailments had gone, they returned. Judis  
had recovered from the attack and plunged his sword towards an  
unstable Endymion. Dizzily, Endymion tried to regain his  
composure and attack. He only succeeded in likewise nearly going  
over the line as he stumbled backwards. Endymion's legs finally  
gave way to his dizziness and he collapsed to his knees. Judis  
was startled by Endymion's sudden fall and he tripped over  
Endymion and fell to the ground himself. In an attempt to save  
himself from the impact of the ground, Judis put his hands out  
to cushion the landing. He saved himself from smashing has face  
into the ground, and at the same time lost the match as his  
hands crossed over the line encircling the ring.

He had stumbled over Endymion who lay within in inches of  
the line. Judis cursed fluently. The crowd erupted in cheers and  
laughter at Judis's odd defeat. Endymion stood up on shaky legs  
and smiled. Judis became angrier than he had before because of  
his embarrassment. He stood up and glared at Endymion.

King Terrance followed by Queen Gaia, Queen and Princess  
Serenity, all of the Senshi, the Generals, and what looked like  
several guards. Terrance was smiling from ear to ear. Terrance  
put his hands up to silence the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is quite obvious to you who the  
winner of the tournament is." Loud cheers erupted from the  
crowd. "I am sure that you are all wondering who this masked man  
is that has won the tournament. Before I reveal his identity, I  
have a lot of important information that effects the people of  
Terra. Judis, please come over here." Judis, still glaring at  
Endymion, walked over to Terrance. Queen Gaia walked up and  
stood beside Terrance as he pulled out several pieces of paper.

"In my hand is proof that Judis is not only a traitor,"  
hushed whispers flooded the crowd, none sounding surprised, "but  
that he is not even my son." This time a roar of surprise washed  
over the crowd. Judis's face turned pale as the guards  
surrounding Terrance walked over and put chains on Judis's hands  
and feet. He glared and looked up at Terrance.

"What proof do you have?" Judis asked accusingly.

"Letters that prove that you have known that you are not  
my son, and that you planned along with Beryl to assassin every  
you could yesterday. It tells how you would try and blow up the  
royal box. Also DNA proof, a blood proof that shows you do not  
have the same blood as I do." Terrance looked angrily upon  
Judis. "Beryl left the match after you were defeated, but she  
will be sent to the dungeons as soon as she is found."

"I also have some important information to share." Queen  
Gaia stepped forward. "As you know, I was married, and still am  
legally married to Terrance. However, When I left, I took one of  
Terra's most valuable treasures with me. However, this treasure  
also belonged to me and Terrance." Gaia paused. The crowd was  
still, waiting to hear more. "The treasure I speak of is mine  
and Terrance's son. And many of you have already met him." If  
the crowd had sounded surprised when they found out Judis was  
not Terrance's son, it was nothing compared to the surprise when  
they found out he did have a son. Gaia started to speak again.

"I had had reason to believe that Judis was not really  
Terrance's son. I also had reason to believe that my son would  
be in danger if the knowledge of who his parents were was found  
out. Terrance and my son was hidden in a disguise. He was placed  
under a magic spell so that his physical identity was also  
hidden."

"Our son got to know many of you because he hid in plain  
sight." Terrance took off where Gaia had stopped. "He has worked  
in the palace as a servant. He is the servant named Endymion."  
Murmurs of "I should have known" and "Of course! Like they say,  
father like son." Terrance continued. "For the past several days  
Endymion has been seen in public not in his disguise. Endymion,  
would you please come here." The crowd watched as the masked man  
walked forward. He took off his mask to reveal an almost exact  
image of Terrance except for different hair and eye color.  
Everyone erupted in cheers. Endymion glanced over at Princess  
Serenity.

She looked pretty mad. Endymion guessed he should have told  
her that he was the masked man. He mouthed the words: "I'm  
sorry." Serenity mouthed back: "You better make it up to me."  
The crowd finally departed.

The guards started to lead Judis away. Suddenly, Endymion  
got the same feeling he had had earlier. It was the feeling that  
something bad was going to happen. Endymion watched as Judis  
blasted a ball of energy at the guards, killing them instantly.  
Judis turned to look at Terrance.

"Goodbye 'father' dearest." Judis sneered as he started to  
form another ball of energy between his hands.

A look of shock washed over Terrance's face, and looks of  
horror and screams emerged from the crowd.

With cat like reflexives, Endymion pulled out the Golden  
Terra in the form of a rose and threw it at Judis. The rose  
landed directly in the center of Judis's heart. The ball of  
energy died down as Judis looked hatefully upon Terrance and  
then to Endymion.

"Rot in hell you bastards!" Judis hissed snakelike with his  
last breath of air. Within moments, Judis was dead. Everyone  
looked at Endymion in shock and relief.

'Finally, no more hiding. Everything has been settled.'  
Endymion thought to himself as he got ready for the ball. Little  
did he know what would happen in the near future...

-In a hidden part of Terra-

"He failed us." Metallica said angrily. "You better not  
fail your plan for tonight." She warned Beryl.

"I shan't." Beryl smiled inwardly. She had dearly hoped  
that Judis would die, and that Endymion would be spared. There  
was still time to convince Endymion that he belonged to her.  
Beryl's eyes glowed an eerie green as her evil cackle echoed  
through the cave like room, chilling it even more. Clouds  
drifted over the sun outside. Dark times were coming.

Did you like it? Didja, didja, didja? I hope so. I have gotten some  
really good ideas while being away in Minnesota. I hope to get them  
out soon. And some were related to "LSATVB" too. Sorry for the wait  
and all. Well, review below to tell me what you think! Ja ne! - Jelp


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 19-

Endymion walked gracefully down to the ballroom. He wore an  
outfit that looked similar to the one he wore when he had snuck  
into Judis's room. It was hard to imagine that Judis was dead.  
It was even harder for him to imagine that he had been the one  
to kill him. Even though Judis had been evil, Endymion did not  
like having anyone's blood on his hands.

A man stood at the entrance of the ballroom announcing the  
presence of the royalty. He stopped Endymion to announce his  
presence.

"Prince Endymion of Terra and Atlantis, winner of the  
tournament." The announcer said to all the guests. Endymion  
stood straight. He would no longer be able to hide in the  
shadows pretending to be a servant. It was time to take his  
position and responsibilities that he was born to have. All eyes  
in the room turned towards him in acknowledgement. The crowd  
clapped politely, glad that he had won the tournament, and glad  
to have gotten rid of Judis. Everyone seemed to accept him,  
Endymion noted. Maybe it was just the fact that they no longer  
had to worry about Judis being the heir of Terra.

Scanning the room, Endymion's eyes finally fell on Princess  
Serenity. She was talking with Queen Serenity and his mother. He  
strode over towards them.

Endymion drank in the sight of Serenity. She was wearing a  
beautiful, simple dress of silver. 'She looks like an angel  
wearing that dress of silver, but anything would look good on  
her.' He thought like any normal male would of his girlfriend.

"May I have the next dance with you, your highness?"  
Endymion asked Serenity as he took her hand in his.

"As long as I get an explanation as to why you never told  
me that you were the one beating everyone in the tournament."  
Serenity said hotly.

"I promise." He said, kissing her hand.

"How can I refuse then?" Serenity asked. The next song  
started as Endymion led Serenity out onto the dance floor. He  
held her close. Serenity laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Forgive me. If I would have known that you would be upset  
I would have told you." Endymion murmured.

"Anything you keep from me hurts." Serenity said. Endymion  
kissed the top of head.

"Would you like to go outside and talk?" Endymion asked.

"Yes, but later. Just dance with me for now." The two were  
content in each other's presence...until Beryl showed up.

People watched as she came into the ballroom. King Terrance  
got up to go and talk to her. Queen Serenity did the same.  
However, Queen Gaia got to her first.

"How dare you show your face here again. Not only did you  
try and end my life and those of my friends, you helped wreck it  
long before. You were part of the plan that kept me in fear of  
my son's life, and forced me to stay away from my husband."  
Queen Gaia vented her rage on the red head who stood defiantly  
before her. Guards arrived to take Beryl to the dungeons. She  
didn't struggle as they searched her or put her arms behind her  
back.

"Endymion," Beryl called over the noise, "I am very proud  
of you. You got rid of that brat Judis. I couldn't thank you  
enough for that." Endymion went rigid. His eyes became a dark  
cold blue that would have frozen rapids. "Join me, and have  
ultimate power." Beryl smirked. Endymion looked at her.

"Never." He spat. Endymion would have liked to said more,  
but he controlled his temper and held his tongue.

"Reconsider." Beryl looked around at the group. "I had  
planned tonight to go slightly different. No matter. You'll all  
get your due in time." She turned her stare towards Princess  
Serenity. "And I have something special planned for you little  
girl." Beryl hissed. Endymion pulled Serenity closer to him and  
glared.

"Take her away to the dungeons." King Terrance ordered.

"You cannot get rid of me this easily!" Beryl snarled as a  
flash of light engulfed her body. The guards who had been  
holding her were thrown backwards by the impact of Beryl's  
disappearance. She had vanished. Gasps spread throughout the  
room. Serenity clung to Endymion. He stroked her hair  
soothingly. He had expected her to do something like that. He  
should have tried to stop her himself.

"I want to go outside now." Serenity whispered. Endymion  
nodded his head. He unwound from their embrace but held her hand  
as he led her through the crowd of disturbed people into the  
gardens. The moon peeked through the trees, giving the garden a  
silver glow. Serenity looked up at her home.

"I thought everything was going to be alright. What ever  
force Beryl has on her side, it scares me." Serenity let go of  
Endymion's hand and walked further along on the path. She picked  
a solitary white rose from a bush. "How come your flowers always  
look so beautiful?" Serenity wondered, trying to get her mind  
off of the night's events.

"Because I'm so closely connected with the earth. And I  
cherish the meaning of roses, red roses especially. Red roses  
mean never ending love." Coming up behind Serenity, Endymion  
wrapped his arms around her front and placed one hand over the  
white rose. When he took his hand away, it had turned red.  
Serenity smiled. She held the rose in her hand.

"Take the rose." Serenity said still smiling. Endymion took  
hold of the rose and pulled. It seemed to split. He held a rose  
in his hand, but Serenity held an identical rose in hers.

"You've been practicing with your magic, haven't you?" He  
asked smiling.

"Endymion, I've been practicing for years. That was a very  
simple trick." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now who's the one that has been keeping secrets?" Endymion  
asked. She blushed.

"No matter what, we will always have secrets." Serenity  
realized sadly.

"I'd love to spend forever trying to figure them out." Endy  
said innocently. Serenity looked up at his eyes.

"You're hiding something from me." Serenity sensed.

"You're right." Endymion turned Serenity around so that  
they were face to face. He held her hand as he knelt down to one  
knee. He pulled a small box from a pocket. Serenity's mouth  
opened slightly as she realized what he was about to do.

"Serenity, I could never imagine a minute without you."  
Serenity's eyes started to form tears. "Ever since-"

"Just ask me before I start to cry!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I know our mother's had made that pact for our betrothal,  
but forget what they want. Will you marry me without having to  
be bound by some pact?" He asked as he put the ring onto her  
finger. She launched herself into him full force, knocking the  
both of them over, kissing him on the way down.

"What do you think?" Serenity said looking down towards  
Endymion. He wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Yes?" He asked sarcastically. She hugged him fiercely.  
After the couple finally got up from the ground, they started to  
walk back to the ballroom. Serenity looked at her ring and  
gasped.

"What is it?" Endymion wondered.

"The ring: it's beautiful." The ring had a crescent moon  
made out of diamonds. A red rose was entwined over it; the red  
of the rose was made of a single crafted ruby, and the green  
stem and leaves made from emeralds. The band of the ring was of  
course gold, but a silver strand of silver had been melted into  
the ring. "I've never seen anything like it." Serenity hugged  
Endymion.

'She looks beautiful in the moonlight.' Endymion thought to  
himself.

"Thank you." Serenity smiled.

"For the ring? Of course." Endymion smiled back.

"For the ring too, but for the compliment." Serenity hit  
him lightly on the shoulder. Endymion stilled.

"I didn't say anything though." Endymion said.

"Yes you did. It sounded weird because you said she instead  
of you look beautiful in the moonlight." Serenity said.

'Serenity?' Endymion thought.

"Yes?" Serenity responded confused. 'You're reading my  
thoughts.' Endymion thought. It was odd because when he and the  
generals had had their link, they could block off thoughts.

'We have to share every thought with each other?' Serenity  
wondered to herself after hearing Endymion's thought. For some  
reason, it didn't seem all that bad to her.

'No, it doesn't seem bad at all. We won't share every  
thought in our minds, just the ones that are most prominent.'  
Endy told her. However, one thought he'd been thinking about a  
lot recently popped into his mind. It dealt with himself and  
Serenity on their honeymoon.

'Endymion!' Serenity blushed at his thought.

"Sorry." He said, likewise blushing.

"We should go back to the ballroom now. You are more or  
less the guest of honor since you won the tournament." Serenity  
smiled up at him. "Besides, I want to tell everyone." She  
giggled as she looked down at her ring.

"Let's go then." Endymion agreed. They walked back into the  
ballroom. Most of the people still looked upset because of what  
had happened with Beryl. Terrance, Gaia, Serenity, the older and  
younger Senshi, and the older and younger Generals stood in a  
small group.

"Let's tell them first. Hopefully we can end this night  
with some happier news." Serenity suggested. The two walked over  
to where their friends and family stood.

"Everyone," Serenity cleared her throat, "I want to show  
you something." Serenity said. "It's very important and it will  
change our lives." She sounded almost grave. Everyone looked at her  
with wary glances, all expecting the worst.

"We're getting married!" Serenity exclaimed happily as she  
held out her engagement ring. The girls squealed in delight.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?!" Gaia  
asked her son.

"Well, wasn't it obvious?" Terrance asked her.

"Did he tell you?" Gaia turned to her husband.

"No." But Terrance smiled knowingly.

"You saw the ring in my pocket last night when I took out  
the papers to prove Judis's involvement, didn't you?" Endymion  
asked his father. Terrance nodded.

"Well, at least now the betrothal will be fulfilled, and we  
didn't have to work anything out!" Queen Serenity said to Gaia  
who nodded in agreement.

"When's the date?" Queen Venus and Mina asked anxiously.  
Everyone laughed at the mother and daughter pair.

"We're not sure yet." Serenity and Endymion answered in  
unison. "Probably after we're both seventeen." They said again  
in unison.

"I really hate when people talk in sync. It's rather creepy  
in my opinion." Queen Gaia said.

"Well, I'm ready for bed." Serenity said yawning.

"I am too. We shall see you all later." Endymion said as he  
escorted his fiancé from the ballroom.

-The Next Morning-

Endymion had woken up about half an hour ago, but Serenity  
still slept in his arms. He worried about what Beryl had said.  
It scared him to think that she would try and hurt his Serenity.  
Endy carefully got out of Serenity's arms, stood up, and  
stretched. He felt somewhat odd, now that he was in his regular  
form, he was noticeably taller. Serenity had said that she  
didn't mind his "new" look at all because he looked even more  
handsome and, (she had said blushing) he had a cuter butt.

As long as Serenity was happy, Endymion was too. He looked  
down at her as she slept. Getting dressed into workout clothes,  
he went to the training room to workout before Serenity woke up.

Serenity felt warmth leave her. She opened her eyes a few  
minutes later to see Endymion close the door behind him. She  
rolled over to the spot he had slept in. Inhaling, she smelled  
roses. He must have had the smell embedded into him because he  
had worked in the gardens for so long. Serenity got up from the  
bed and got out of her nightgown into a light blue dress. She  
went to go find where Endymion had gone to. She had a feeling  
she knew.

Her hunch was right as Serenity found Endymion training. It  
was a little odd to get used to his appearance being different,  
but somehow, it suited him better. Serenity watched Endymion as  
he did sit ups. He had taken off his shirt which now hung on a  
fencing pole. She had seen Endymion with his shirt off, but he  
had never been in his "natural" form, as he called it.

Endymion felt like he was being watched closely. He looked  
up to see Serenity staring at him. She noticed that he had  
finally seen her looking in at him from the doorway of the  
training room and blushed becomingly. Serenity looked at her  
hands as she folded and unfolded them over and over again  
embarrassed.

"Why are you blushing?" Endymion asked her.

"Because...you're not dressed." Endymion rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm naked." He said. "Besides," Endymion got  
up from his sitting position, "will you blush on our honeymoon?"  
He asked as he walked over to where she stood. He placed his  
arms around her.

"You're not sweaty." Serenity noticed, trying to change the  
subject. Endymion could see a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I just started working out about five minutes ago. Are you  
trying to avoid my question?" Endymion asked, smiling down at  
her.

'Duh!' She thought.

"You do remember I can hear most of your thoughts, don't  
you?" He said to her jokingly. Serenity didn't look up at him.

'I don't want what happened to your parents...' Her  
thoughts were too strong for him to avoid from hearing, even  
when she tried to block them out.

"What happened between my parents won't happen to us. I  
won't let it happen. I couldn't think of anyone who would come  
in between us. I will never get tired of you." Endymion said.

"Beryl could come between us." Serenity countered. Endymion  
leaned his forehead against hers.

"Not even Beryl. I'll go get my shirt on, and I'm going to  
take you for a walk. Then we're getting breakfast." Endymion  
reassured her.

"Okay." The two walked together and ended up in the rose  
gardens. "It's so quiet here." No sooner had the words left her  
mouth than there was a yell.

"Serenity, Endymion!" Several voices yelled around the  
garden.

"Over here!" Endymion called, recognizing his Generals and  
the younger Senshi's voices. "What's wrong?" The eight ran up to  
them.

"We just got word from Luna and Artemis. Apparently there  
is an evil force gathering at the end of our Solar System. It is  
growing very fast, very big, and very strong." Amy said in a  
panic.

"Serenity, we need to go to the moon right away." Mina  
said.

"I'm surprised you two are awake. We tried your room but  
you weren't there." Malachite explained. "Have you had anything to  
eat?"

"Not yet." Serenity replied as she let this news sink it.

"When do you need to leave?" Endymion asked.

"As soon as possible." Raye replied.

"I'm coming with you." Endymion said hastily. Jedite shook  
his head.

"Your parents need you to stay here. Some weird creatures  
have suddenly shown up in Terra and Atlantis. We need to get  
troops together to fight them off." Jedite explained. Endymion  
nodded gravely. He turned to Serenity and kissed her with as  
much passion as he could. Serenity choked back a sob. 'We're  
going to have to be separated. Things are happening so fast.  
Where did all of these problems come from?' Serenity wondered.

'Beryl most likely.' The two communicated telepathically so  
their friends couldn't hear. 'We need to go. I'll come and see  
you as soon as I can.' They broke apart the kiss. Serenity  
didn't want to leave Endymion.

"Good-bye Sere."

"Bye Endy." They parted quickly, hoping the sooner they  
took care of these sudden problems, the sooner they could stay  
together permanently.

I hope that you all liked this chapter. Just to let you know,  
the story might start getting a bit darker, not much mind you.  
Please review below. Ja ne! - Jelp


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Sailor Moon

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 20-

-Three months later-

Endymion felt like his whole world was crashing down upon  
him. It was almost as if an evil disease had started to spread  
over the people on the earth. Everyone except the people who  
lived in Terra and Atlantis had become like zombies. All anyone  
knew was that it had something to do with the evil force growing  
larger and larger near the end of the Solar System. There were  
uprisings all around the two major cities. Endymion, King  
Terrance, and the generals had been fighting battles non stop  
for the past five weeks. What was hurting Endymion most of all  
was that he hadn't seen Serenity since that fateful morning when  
all hell had broken lose.

A cut across his torso received during a battle had landed  
him in a medical tent. He laid looking up at the ceiling,  
hearing the battle raging on outside. The first week had been  
the worst for Endymion. The innocent but brainwashed people were  
dying all around, and there was nothing that he could do to save  
them except to find the source of the problem, and stop it.

Endymion had been laid on his back so that his wounds could  
be bandaged. He felt incredibly weak. Over the course of the  
past month he had used his own energy to heal others. Now when  
he needed that energy to heal himself, he had none left. It  
would be stupid for him to try and heal himself with his powers  
because it would only drain him of the little energy he had  
left.

His thoughts dwelt on Serenity; he had dreamt of her each  
day that they had been apart. If only there was someway that he  
could see her. But it just wasn't possible right now. The people  
of Terra and Atlantis needed him on earth at the moment. He  
could not desert them now that everyone knew that he was their  
future ruler. While all of these thoughts ran around in  
Endymion's head, Jedite entered into the tent.

"Good news, the youmas have been killed and the people who  
were brainwashed have been captured or have fled. The battle is  
over for today." Jedite said grimly. Endymion knew that they had  
won the battle, but at the cost of innocent lives.

"Thank goodness." Endymion said relieved. "We just have to  
keep winning battles, one at a time."

"Endymion, how do you feel?" His friend asked.

"My wound is healing well, and it no longer hurts. When are  
they going to let me out of here?"

"Now, actually." Malachite answered as he entered the tent.

"Good. There have been rumors of a small group gaining more  
and more people near the border between Gatharia and Junta.  
Rumors say that a person possessed by a youma is taking charge.  
We need to stop this group before anything else happens."  
Endymion explained as he started to sit up.

"You may be getting out of here now, but you are not going  
into any battles." Endymion started to protest but Malachite  
shook two pieces of paper in his face. "Your father sent word  
from Terra after he heard about your wound and your mother sent  
word from Atlantis. Both letters prohibit us from letting you  
battle until your wound has healed."

"But I need to help! It is my duty to." Endymion protested.

"Your mother also says in her letter," Malachite said as he  
looked down at one of the letters, "that she will not accept a  
no for an answer at that we are to tie you down and gag you if  
it happens to come to that."

"We may not be able to beat you normally, but with your  
wound, we could do as your mother wishes." Jedite said, trying  
to joke around with his friend.

"It is still my duty to help my people." Endymion still  
argued in his defense.

"Your mother also says that since she knows you will not  
consent to her wishes because she knows your duty will come in  
the way-"

"That always scares me when parents anticipate what you're  
going to say." Jedite said thoughtfully.

"-that she needs a representative to go to the moon and-"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Endymion  
asked. Of course if his mother needed him to go to the moon to do  
anything he'd go simply to be near Serenity. Malachite and Jedite  
smiled at their love sick friend.

"Queen Gaia gave strict orders that you are not to teleport  
to the moon but to go to the Atlantis palace. There she will  
heal your wound. She regrets that she cannot teleport because  
she has work to be done there." Malachite handed Endymion the  
letter so he could see it. Endymion finished reading the note  
when he realized two other generals weren't there.

"Where are Nephlite and Zosite?"

"They're helping the wounded." Malachite answered.

"Would you like to go with me to the moon?" Endymion added  
with a sly grin, "to see your girlfriends." Jedite looked eager,  
but Malachite responded first.

"We need to stay here and help. We can check out the border  
between Gatharia and Junta." Malachite insisted.

"If you're not here, we need to take care of the troops."  
Jedite said, though disappointed that he wouldn't get to see  
Raye, he also knew that it was his duty to stay. A man walked  
inside the tent.

"Sir, the carriage is here." The man told Malachite before  
he left as quickly as he came.

"Carriage?" Endymion wondered.

"I figured that you shouldn't be riding your horse if you  
are wounded." Malachite said.

"Good thinking." Endymion agreed. He really didn't have the  
strength to ride his horse. His two friends helped him to his  
feet. Endymion stood slightly unsteady on his feet for a moment  
before gaining his balance. He put on a shirt over the bandages  
wrapped around his stomach before walking out to the carriage.  
He entered and waved his friends good bye.

The carriage ride was not pleasant for Endymion. There was  
not a direct route from the battle spot to the Atlantis palace.  
Over the bumps, his bones rattled, making his injury hurt again.  
Queen Gaia waited outside when the carriage pulled up to the  
palace. She ran to greet him. He exited, feeling rather  
embarrassed that he had to have an escort. Endymion didn't like  
feeling weak. Queen Gaia hugged him cautiously.

"Come inside and let me take a look at your wound." She  
ushered him to his room inside the palace. Endymion felt like he  
was a small child again. Endymion took off his shirt, revealing  
the bandages. Gently she unwrapped the cloth. She placed a hand  
on his torso. Gold light appeared and vanished quickly. Gaia  
removed her hand. The wound disappeared. Three years ago he had  
asked her to stop healing him every time that he got hurt, but  
this was different. He had no strength of his own and he needed  
to be well if he was to be of any help. His wound now gone,  
Endymion felt better, yet still weak.

"I know you do not wish for me to use my powers to teleport  
to the moon, will you teleport me now?" Endymion asked.

"You should get some rest first." Gaia chided. "You may be  
healed, but you know as well as I do that you have little  
strength left."

"Serenity is all I need to get better." Endymion said.

"Quit the poetry. Fine, but you have to promise to get some  
sleep." Queen Gaia said.

"I promise Mother Earth." He said sincerely.

"Why don't you get changed. I'll go and wait for you in the  
gardens." Queen Gaia said as she left Endymion's room. He  
changed into a casual outfit of black trimmed with gold. It was  
not a very formal outfit, but Endymion did not feel like being  
stiff when he was still tired. He walked out into the gardens  
where his mother waited him. It had been five years since he had  
learned to transport on his own to go and see his father.

Gaia grabbed his hand and transported to the moon. When the  
two of them arrived, she hugged him before quickly transporting  
back down to Earth.

Endymion had been transported to his servant's room that  
was on the moon palace. He noticed with a surprise that it  
looked very different. When he had lived here acting as a  
servant, he had this large room, but it had been cluttered with  
servant's tools. Queen Serenity had insisted that he have a  
better room, but he did not want to be treated any better than a  
servant would.

Now his room had been cleared out of the junky items and  
painted in gold and silver. On a dresser was a small note  
entitled, "Beloved Endymion" in what he recognized as Serenity's  
handwriting. Smiling, he walked over to the dresser and read  
the letter from his beloved.

Beloved Endymion,

I hope you like what has been done to your room. Shortly,  
however, it will no longer belong to you. After we get married,  
mother has fixed a bigger room in the palace for us. After the  
story of what really had been going on with you, Judis, and your  
parents were told to the entire kingdom, the servants that you  
used to work with redid the room in your honor. Everyone here is  
glad that we will be their future rulers. And I am so glad that  
you are here. Mother told me that she did not know when you  
would arrive, but come and see me immediately.

With Love,

Serenity.

Endymion smiled, remembering when he had written the letter  
to Serenity when she arrived at Terra. It seemed like ages ago.  
Pocketing the letter, Endymion marched out of his room to  
Serenity's. Their rooms were conveniently right next door to  
each other. That was another reason that Endymion had not  
requested for a bigger room because he just ended up sleeping in  
Serenity's room anyway. Endymion knocked on the door quietly. He  
heard the muffled response of "come in" as he entered.

Serenity sat on her balcony, staring up at the darkening  
sky. Endymion could see his home hanging suspended in the air.  
It looked like Serenity was looking up at it, not concentrating  
at all, otherwise she would have felt that it was his presence  
that came in her room. 'I wish Endymion were here.' Endymion  
heard her thought through their bond and smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He said. Serenity's head twirled  
to look at him.

"Endy!" She yelled as she ran to greet him. The force of  
her hug knocked them both on the ground. Endymion laughed as he  
wrapped his arms around her. He had always been glad that her  
floor was carpeted with very soft material. "I missed you.  
Mother told me that you might be coming to the moon a week ago.  
I had stopped hoping that you would come." Her voice was muffled  
into his shirt.

"I missed you too, but could you please get off of me?" He  
said with laughter in his voice.

"No." She said giggling.

"No?" He asked.

"This way you can't leave me again." Serenity said.

"Well, if I don't leave here and neither do you, we could  
end up starving. And eventually we'd have to go to the bathroom  
too." He said smartly. She smacked him playfully as she got up.

"Why do you have to be so technical? You ruin all my good  
ideas." She said jokingly. Endymion stood up and hugged her.

"So what exactly do I need to be a representative of earth?  
I really don't know why I'm here, besides to see you." Endymion  
explained.

"You don't know?" Serenity asked.

"Know what? All I knew was that it was a chance to go to  
the moon to see you." Endymion responded. Serenity smiled.

"You're here to sign a treaty." She explained.

"Treaty?" He questioned.

"For the Earth and the Moon to join forces against all  
enemies, and to link the Earth to the Silver Alliance between  
all the planets in the Solar System." Serenity said. She grabbed  
his hand and led him to the Throne room. Queen Serenity was  
talking with the older Senshi. Serenity ushered him to her  
mother. Queen Serenity looked up from her conversation and  
smiled.

"Hello Endymion. Are you ready to go over the issues of the  
treaty?" Serenity asked in greeting. Endymion nodded. The four  
Senshi said a quick hello and then goodbye before leaving  
Endymion and Queen and Princess Serenity. "You both will work  
out the treaty between yourselves. I will supervise, but you  
both need to learn the ways of how to deal with delegates,  
treaties, and all the other diplomatic issues that come up."  
Queen Serenity explained. The two looked at each other before  
starting to plan out the negotiations.

After an hour of what turned out to be a pretty interesting  
but slightly boring meeting, all the settlements and compromises  
of what would happen if such and such occurred were made and  
finalized. Queen Serenity smiled proudly.

"You thought of everything that I did and more. You two  
will be the best rulers this Solar System has seen." Queen  
Serenity said with pride. Serenity and Endymion glowed at the  
praise. "Now that you are here Endymion, the moon must throw a  
celebration for the marriage between you two." Queen Serenity  
said. "We'll have one tomorrow night." She said promptly.  
Endymion looked surprised.

"On such short notice?" Endymion questioned.

"No, your mother said that the latest you would be here was  
by tomorrow. I had planned in advance. It must have been a while  
ago that I talked to her because she said that you were wounded  
when I spoke with your mother last." Queen Serenity said.

"You were wounded?" Princess Serenity said concerned.

"I'm fine, but I do need rest." Endymion said remembering  
his promise to his mother.

"How about some dinner first?" Queen Serenity suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Serenity and Endymion responded.

-In a hidden fortress on earth-

Beryl smiled. After all the delays, everything would go  
right, she would make sure of it. Metallica had been very angry  
with her that she had not killed the royals when she had the  
chance the night of the celebration ball. However, Beryl wanted  
Endymion to rethink his decision.

Beryl had also been training her shadow warriors. They had  
gone around Earth and infected people with her own hatred to  
fulfill her will. The shadow warriors had had time to develop.  
No Judis to interfere, and the people of earth being possessed  
by hatred, Beryl was set to attack the Earth, Moon, Mercury,  
Venus, Mars, and Jupiter all at once. Tomorrow would be the end  
of the Silver Alliance, and the start of the NegaVerse's reign.

::Yawns:: What a boring chatper. Sorry about that. It was either  
that, or leave you with the biggest cliff-hanger of the story. And  
I don't think you would have liked that since I won't be able to  
post again till Tuesday since I'll be away, again! Well, review below. - Jelp


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Sailor Moon. Neither do you. :-Þ

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 21-

-The next morning on earth-

The four generals were fighting another major battle, this  
time at the Terrian palace. Many of the soldiers had already  
been killed, and it didn't look like they would ever be able to  
win. It seemed that everyone would have to evacuate the palace.  
The generals heard the call of King Terrance.

"Everyone, retreat!" Malachite watched as King made the  
hard choice between defending his home and to save innocent  
lives, but the people always came first. They retreated.

-An hour later-

The group had reassembled as they traveled to Atlantis. The  
soldiers and generals felt angry at themselves for not being  
able to win. The group of soldiers and generals rode ahead in  
front of the Terrian citizens who had managed to escape. King  
Terrance rode on his horse with his people to try and comfort  
them. The group of people were far behind the group of soldiers.

The generals and soldiers were wondering how the citizens  
were when all of a sudden, a black shadow appeared. It took the  
form of a giant person. Men gasped in fear at the creature. It  
looked eerie in the forest they traveled through.

"Stand your ground!" Malachite yelled to the troops.

"Be cautious, everyone!" Nephlite bellowed. The shadow  
laughed.

"I need more men." It hissed. "You shall do nicely!" The  
shadow engulfed the bodies of the men. A fog covered the group,  
and they all vanished.

King Terrance felt that something was wrong. He brushed it  
off and continued his journey to Atlantis.

-The middle of the day-

The younger Senshi entered Serenity's room. Their faces  
showed expressions of great sorrow.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked her friends concerned.

"Our homes were attacked by terrible shadow warriors. We  
were completely caught unaware." Mina said sadly.

"Our Mother's sent us to the Moon. Beryl will probably try  
to attack. Hopefully, we will be able to defend the Moon better  
than our own home planets." Amy explained.

"Our parents stayed with the survivors." Lita explained.  
Serenity gave each of her friends a hug.

"I wish there was something I could do." Serenity said  
numbly. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Have fun tonight, despite what's going on." Lita ordered.

"We don't need anymore tears shed. We want you to be happy.  
That's an order." Raye said, smiling weakly.

"I'll do my best." Serenity promised.

-That night, before the ball-

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was  
white with a gold pattern here and there. The dress had been a  
gift from Queen Gaia on her sixteenth birthday. She absolutely  
loved it. She hoped Endymion would as well. Serenity twirled  
around, watching her dress twirl.

"You look wonderful Serenity!" Luna said smiling. The cat  
sat on Serenity's bed, looking at her.

"Thank you Luna." She smiled at her friend's compliment.  
"Are you ready for the ball tonight?" Serenity asked cheerfully.

"I'm not going." Luna said sadly.

"You're not? But why?" The princess wondered.

"The Senshi, Artemis, and I are going to be on watch. There  
has been much more activity in the area where the evil force is  
growing." Luna explained. "And as you know, it is quite possible  
that the moon will be attacked like the Senshi's planets were."

"I wish that you all didn't have to work so hard. I feel  
like I'm doing nothing." Serenity said dejectedly.

"You are ensuring that the people of the moon do not worry.  
If their princess is cheerful, then the moon does not go into an  
unnecessary state of panic." Luna said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Serenity sighed.

"Well, I need to go." Luna jumped off of the bed and headed  
to where Artemis was. A little while later, someone knocked on  
her door.

"Come in!" She yelled. She turned around as Endymion strode  
into her room. A cold chill swept over her. Serenity shivered  
slightly. There was something wrong.

"Are you cold?" Endymion asked in a monotone voice.

"No, there's something wrong." Serenity said concerned.

"Only something wrong with you." Serenity looked on in a  
horrified state as Beryl appeared behind her. She gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked petrified to see  
the woman in her room.

"I've come for my beloved." Beryl smirked as she held out  
a hand towards Endymion. He strode over to where Beryl stood and  
took her hand.

"I serve her now." He said. Serenity looked between the  
two as tears streamed down her face.

"Kill her." Beryl commanded to Endymion. Serenity screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Serenity screamed. "She's got you under some  
sort of trance!" Serenity tried to tell Endymion as he advanced  
on her. Serenity heard banging on her door from behind her.  
Endymion must have locked it. 'No!' Serenity could not believe  
that her Endymion could have betrayed her. "Endymion listen to  
me!" Serenity pleaded. Endymion grabbed her arm. As soon as he  
touched her, the chill increased ten fold. Serenity looked on in  
terror as he raised a dagger. From behind her, Serenity heard  
the door break down. A red rose whizzed passed her ear, striking  
Endymion in the heart. The chill suddenly left her.

Eyes wide, Serenity watched as he fell to the ground. Beryl  
snarled as she looked at the door way.

"Serenity!" Endymion's voice called. Serenity lifted her  
eyes from Endymion's body to the door, where...Endymion stood.  
She looked back down at the body on the ground, understanding  
washing over her as the real Endymion ran in the room and  
embraced her. He turned to face Beryl. Endymion put himself in  
front of Serenity, almost acting as a shield from Beryl's eyes.

"What exactly is your purpose? Why are you killing innocent  
people?" Endymion demanded.

"For the NegaVerse to rule. For everyone to do as I command  
them to, and to get rid of all the Silver Alliance's rulers.  
I'll ask you again Endymion, will you rule by my side?"

"Why would anyone want to rule by your side? You're so ugly  
and twisted, and full of hate you witch!" Endymion yelled. Beryl  
looked angrily at him.

"You should have complied. Now your princess will pay."

"If you ever try and hurt my Serenity again, I will kill  
you." Endymion's voice was deadly. Serenity almost wondered if  
this was her real Endy.

"If you won't have me, I'll make sure you can never have  
her!" Beryl threatened as she disappeared. Endymion's arms  
wrapped around Serenity, warmth spreading through her body. The  
chill must have been from the fake Endymion. Serenity held onto  
the real Endymion.

"I felt your fear and came running. The door was locked. I  
didn't know what to do. I started banging furiously when I heard  
you scream. I've never been so scared in my life." Endymion just  
held Serenity tighter as he confessed his fears.

"It hurt worse to know that you would serve her than it did  
when I thought you...or it...would kill me." She looked at the  
fake on her floor. It scared her to see her beloved's body lying  
dead.

"I would never intentionally hurt you." Endymion told her.

"I know. I thought you had been possessed." Serenity told  
him. "Will Beryl haunt us forever?" Serenity asked.

"I won't let her touch you." Endymion promised. He ran a  
hand through her hair, comforting her. "Oh!" Endymion said  
suddenly remembering something. Serenity looked on confused as  
Endymion pulled a box from his pocket. He handed it to her. She  
opened the box to find a star shaped locket.

"It's beautiful." She touched it, and it opened and began  
to play a beautiful melody. She put the locket in a hidden  
pocket in her dress. "Thank you." Serenity said as she hugged  
Endymion.

"Serenity!" The four younger Senshi came running into the  
room. "Are you okay?" An out of breath Raye asked.

"Holy shit!" Lita said shocked as she looked at the body of  
the fake Endymion. "What happened?!" She shrieked. Serenity and  
Endymion explained the appearance of Beryl and Endymion's fake.

"How dare she threatened you!" Lita said angrily.

"And try to break up true love too!" Mina added.

"We are going to stay by your side on full guard." Raye  
said. Sometimes she didn't show it, but she really cared about  
her friend and princess.

"Well, or close to it. I don't think we could get a piece  
of paper between you and Endymion." Mina and Amy giggled.

"Actually, it might be better that the two are together, we  
can't let Endymion be far out of sight either." Lita said  
sensibly.

"Good point." Amy agreed.

"Well, we should just act as normal as possible. I think  
that you four should head out to the ball." Serenity commanded.

"This means that we can go to the ball instead of being on  
watch!" Raye said excitedly.

"We still need to watch out for Beryl. We should go back  
and forth between the ball and our posts." Mina recommended.

"Sere and I need to talk alone." Endymion said, cutting  
into her friends' conversation.

"Okay, but you two come out as soon as possible." Amy said.  
The four girls left the couple. As soon as the girls left, the  
body of Endymion's look alike faded into dust that vanished  
suddenly. Serenity hung onto Endymion.

"Think about something different. Something that will cheer  
you up." Endymion told her.

"You beating Judis." Serenity smiled. Endymion glanced down  
at her. He took in a breath at what he saw.

"You look lovely." Endymion said, finally having a chance  
to get a good look at his fiancé. "But then again, you always  
do." He added grinning, trying to lightening the mood.

"Flirt." Serenity said. "I know what you're doing. I can  
read your mind you know, and thanks for lightening the mood."  
She said, as she kissed him. "I needed something to lessen the  
worry." Another knock on Serenity's door startled the couple.

"Yes?" Serenity called. Queen Serenity entered the room,  
followed by Queen Gaia.

"Are you all right?" They asked concerned. "The Senshi told  
us what happened." Queen Serenity looked at her daughter  
worriedly.

"We're fine." Serenity said.

"Mother Earth, what are you doing here? Something happened  
didn't it? What happened?" Endymion asked rushed.

"I'm afraid that I do have some bad news." Gaia turned to  
look at Endymion.

"Your father and generals lost the palace to Beryl's troops  
early today. What's worse, is that when they retreated, the  
Terrian troops went ahead to Atlantis. It should have been half  
a days march. The troops never made it." Queen Gaia said  
gravely.

"On my gosh." Endymion said, mouth agape. This night was  
just getting worse by the moment. "Serenity," Endymion started,  
turning towards her, "I need to go to Atlantis." Endymion looked  
at her apologetically.

"I understand." Serenity said as she blinked back tears.  
Endymion kissed her forehead.

"I'll try and make it back." Endymion said. Serenity and he  
both know that it would be nearly impossible for him to make it  
back tonight.

"Come on." Gaia took hold of her son's arm. They teleported  
to Earth. Queen Serenity took her daughter's arm as she led her  
to the ball.

-At the ball-

The people of the moon had heard about Beryl attacking  
Serenity. They also heard that a fake Endymion had tried to kill  
her. Some of the people became weary of the prince, and wondered  
if he really wasn't on Beryl's side as a spy. Serenity became  
outraged when she heard the news. The only thing that would  
comfort her at the moment was her Endymion by her side.

Serenity walked up the stairs to head outside. The Earth  
looked so small. All she wanted was for the wars to be over. She  
didn't even know why there was a war going on at all. It was  
like all the people had gone berserk. There seemed like there  
was no reason to the fighting. Serenity walked back inside. As  
she descended back down the stairs, a hand grasped her own. She  
looked over to the owner of the hand. A smile spread across her  
face and warmth spread from her hand through her body.

"May I have this dance?" A very familiar masked man asked.  
Endymion wore a tuxedo, mask, and a dashing smile.

"Yes." She smiled as he took her in his arms and began to  
dance. Serenity leaned her head down on his shoulder. They  
danced for a half an hour in silence, neither wanting to talk.

"I didn't think you'd come." She said warmly.

"I'd always come." Endymion looked upset "I've heard about  
the rumors saying that I was a spy."

"I don't believe a word of it!" Serenity said.

"I know. Your mother knows that I'm not a spy. However,  
some here don't know that. That's why I'm in disguise."

"It was a good surprise to see you back from Earth so  
quickly." Serenity said dreamily.

"The night's surprises aren't over yet." Endymion stopped  
dancing with her and led her back outside. Serenity took off his  
mask as he turned to look at her.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes." Serenity explained,  
holding his mask in her hand.

"As soon as Mother Earth and I arrived on Earth, we found  
out that Beryl's troops have targeted the moon. My mother and I  
decided that it would be better if I stayed here and defended  
the moon." Serenity felt numb. "I may not make-"

"Don't say anything like that." Serenity silenced him. She  
could read his thoughts, but tried desperately to ignore that he  
may not make it back to her. They held each other as they kissed  
deeply.

"I love you Sere." He pulled a blood red rose from thin air  
and gave it to her.

"I love you Endy." She smelt the rose. "Here." Serenity  
said as she pulled out the hidden locket and gave it back to her  
fiancé. "Take this, and give it back to me when you come back.  
This is the symbol of my trust that you'll return." She said.

"Thank you." He slid it in the hidden pocket that he used  
to hide her engagement ring.

"Endymion-" Serenity's sentence was cut short as alarmed  
voices rang through the palace.

"The palace is under attack!" Luna's voice yelled as she  
ran through the ballroom. Endymion and Serenity over looked  
them from the top of the stairs.

"Every able bodied man, we need your assistance!" Artemis  
yelled by Luna's side. Endymion kissed Serenity before running  
down the stairs towards the two cats. He looked back at her with  
sorrowful eyes. He transformed into his armor, and with one last  
glance towards Serenity, disappeared into the night.

Serenity stood dumbfounded on the balcony. Sounds of yelling  
started to arise. The battle had begun.

-In another part of the moon palace-

The four Senshi looked on in horror as they watched the  
generals lead Terrian troops in battle against them. The  
generals' eyes made them look like they had been possessed.

"Stop!" Raye cried desperately as she transformed into  
Sailor Mars. Jedite looked at her. His eyes were blank.

"No!" Lita yelled as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  
Nephlite glanced at her. His eyes were black instead of green.

"Don't!" Amy pleaded, transforming into Sailor Mercury.  
Zoisite gazed coldly at her. His eyes held no warmth.

"Please!" Mina begged, transforming into Sailor Venus.  
Malachite stared at her. His eyes were lifeless. The four hearts  
of the Senshi broke. Their lovers attacked them.

-Sometime later-

Endymion had fought his way over to where the major part of  
the battle was being fought. His eyes went wide as he saw his  
four best friends and his own soldiers fighting against the  
Senshi and their troops.

"Why are you fighting against us?" Endymion yelled as soon  
as he got near enough to the generals. Jedite, who was closest  
to him, looked over at Endymion. His blank eyes flashed with  
something like sorrow. Endymion realized that his friends were  
no longer acting on their own will. Jedite did not attack him,  
but went and attacked someone of the moon. Endymion went to go  
and stop him, but felt a sudden pang of fear. "Serenity!"  
Endymion cried as he ran to where his heart led him to protect  
Serenity. He ran through the palace to the balcony where he had  
seen Serenity last. Beryl was there threatening Serenity. The  
witch pulled out a sword, and lunged towards his Serenity.

-Meanwhile-

Serenity was watching the battle from the balcony. Hope of  
her people surviving dwindled. Her heart ripped as she watched  
her subjects die below the balcony. When would she wake up from  
this terrible nightmare?

"Hello princess." A cold voice snarled from behind her.  
Serenity turned to face Beryl for the second time that night.  
Fear rushed through her body, but she would not let Beryl have  
the satisfaction of seeing it this time.

"You should just accept that Endymion will never love you.  
He shall always be mine." Serenity said firmly.

"But he can be put under a spell so that he'll do whatever  
I want." Beryl told her.

"It doesn't matter. He will still be mine at heart." She  
said indignantly.

"Well I'll just have to make sure that he doesn't have you  
to distract him!" Beryl pulled a sword out of thin air and  
charged at Serenity. Serenity was so shocked with fear that she  
couldn't react except to close her eyes. She waited for the  
impact to come. It never did. When she opened her eyes, she let  
out a shriek at what she saw. Endymion's back was facing to her,  
a sword through his stomach.

Don't hurt me! I'll have the next chapter out soon! I promise!  
Aren't you glad I didn't leave you with that chapter for a couple  
days? Well, review below. - Jelp


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Sailor Moon!

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 22-

Shocked at the sudden appearance of Endymion, Beryl pulled  
the sword from his stomach and dropped it to the ground. Beryl  
looked at him horrified once before she disappeared. Endymion  
let out a gasp of pain as he dropped to his knees. Blood spilt  
forth from his wound as he fell completely to the ground. With a  
look of utter disbelief on her face, Serenity gasped as she  
crouched down and cradled Endymion's head in her lap.

"Endymion..." Serenity trailed off, not knowing what to say  
to her fiancé who had just traded his life for hers.

"I promised, I would never let her touch you." Endymion  
said between breaths. Serenity started crying hysterically. Her  
whole body felt numb with disbelief.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me!" She cried.

"Serenity," Endymion choose his words carefully, "I don't  
think I can promise that I will always physically be with you,  
but I promise I will always be in your heart." He promised her.

"That's not good enough!" Serenity said as Endymion started  
to close his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open!" She ordered. He took her hand in his  
weakly. "Keep talking! Don't you die on me! Can you heal  
yourself?" Serenity asked frantically.

"No. I don't have enough power left in me, and Mother Earth  
has the Gold Crystal to help heal those left on earth." Endymion  
said, each word more painful than the last.

"Endy!" Serenity's sobs were shaking her body.

"Please stop crying. It hurts..." he had trouble speaking,  
"even worse to see you cry...then this wound does." He said  
breathless. "Promise me that you'll always be happy...with or  
without me." Endymion coughed, blood spat out from his mouth.

"I can't live without you." Serenity whispered.

"Find someone that can make...you smile. I...couldn't bear  
knowing...that you were unhappy. I had hoped we could...grow old  
together, forever...watching our children...grow up. I thought  
that we'd have...a child with your smile, and...your spirit. The  
only thing I'll regret...is not being able to be with you. Never  
getting a chance...to see you..." his breaths became shorter,  
"in your wedding gown...never becoming a...father." Endymion and  
Serenity had never talked about children, but Serenity could  
feel now how much he had wanted a family with her. She could  
tell that he had wanted both parents to love his child at all  
times, unlike Endymion who had only just gotten both his parents  
back together. Serenity cried silently as she listened more.  
"But...you've given me...love ...and so much...more. I can  
die...knowing, you'll live." He smiled weakly at her. "I love  
you Sere." He whispered before he closed his eyes for the last  
time.

Serenity looked at his face, horrified. "No...No! NOOO!"  
Serenity screamed as she realized that he would be gone forever.  
She felt a part of her rip apart. "NOOOO!!!!" She screamed  
again. The tears burned down her face. She got up and ran to the  
balcony's edge. The only thing she saw was death splashed below  
the balcony. All of her people and all of the brainwashed  
Terrians lay dead. Her friends...the senshi. Even Endymion's  
generals. They had all died. And why? What was the cause of this  
damned war? "WHY?!?!" The heart broken princess screamed into  
the night. She had been left alone.

Her entire palace was in ruins. The places she went as a  
child laid in ruble. The battle had been short, but their was no  
way the scars could ever be healed. Each life taken was a deep  
scar on the Earth and the Moon. Serenity would never be able to  
live her life as she once had. Serenity looked over at her  
beloved's lifeless body as silent tears continued to trail down  
her face.

It had been bloodcurdling as she watched the fake Endymion  
die early that night. She didn't think she would ever have to  
see it for real. Her eyes drifted to the sword stained in  
Endymion's blood a little way past his body. With her eyes as  
lifeless, but even more pained and haunted than Endymion's,  
Serenity sauntered to where the blood soaked sword laid.

"Everyone, please, forgive me. There's no one left. I don't  
want to be alone." With a swift movement, she stuck the blade  
into her stomach in her moment of angst. Serenity felt no pain  
from the sword, only the pain in her heart. On shaky legs, she  
walked back to where Endymion laid. She practically fell on  
Endymion's body. Weakly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I will...always be with you...in your heart. And wherever...you  
go. I...couldn't bear...to carry another man's ...child. I would  
never...be happy without...you. I love you Endy." Serenity  
whispered to Endymion before she let the darkness cover her  
vision.

A still wind blew over the blood soaked moon. An eerie  
silence washed over the dead. All was still.

Queen Serenity looked over her fallen people. Her fallen  
Senshi, her friends. Her future son-in-law that had been like a  
son to her. And her daughter, her own flesh and blood. Serenity  
clutched the chain that she wore around her neck that held the  
Silver Crystal. She remembered so long ago when her husband  
David had died. Back then he had let himself die because he knew  
that even though she could heal him completely, there was a very  
high chance that she could die healing the disease that had  
killed him.

Her heart was stronger now. She had stretched herself using  
the Crystal so nothing like that would happen again. This war  
however, had caught her off guard. But her daughter would live  
again. Queen Serenity looked at where her daughter and Endymion  
laid.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis yelled as they ran up to  
their Queen. The two cats looked around with looks of disbelief.

"It was just this evening, when I talked to them last."  
Luna said as tears streamed down her face as she looked at the  
bodies of Serenity and Endymion.

"They will live again." Serenity said, taking the Silver  
Crystal from her neck.

"But your highness, you'll die." Artemis said warningly,  
trying to persuade her otherwise.

"So much death has happened tonight. A queen's duty is to  
protect her people. And a mother's duty is to protect her  
children. My death will not be in vain, if they can all live. In  
the future my daughter and Endymion will be able to find each  
other and live together, happily. They will have tough times, I  
am sure of it, but they will be together. In the future when  
they are reborn, I only hope that the scars of this time will  
have healed."

Queen Serenity looked down at the two cats. "The only way  
I can save everyone is to send the evil into the future as well.  
I am going to send you two into the future also. You will not  
have all of your memories restored to you right away. All you  
will need to know is to find the younger Senshi, so that they  
can protect my daughter. I will send the Crystal into the future  
with my daughter. Find the Silver Crystal, and you will find my  
daughter." Queen Serenity stopped talking a moment as she  
thought.

"You must re-train the Senshi, not only as protectors, but  
as fighters. They must fight the evil that will be sent into the  
future. Train my daughter to be a Senshi too. She will need to  
protect herself." Serenity looked around the moon. "The moon's  
people have all been killed. There will be no Queen here either  
after I die and send them to the future. They will live on earth  
instead of here. All of them." Serenity had a sudden thought.  
Queen Gaia and the Older Senshi would want to know what had  
happened on the moon, as would her daughter someday.

Holding the crystal above her head, she lifted the dead  
Terrians, Moon subjects, Senshi, Serenity and Endymion into  
bubbles that entered the crystal. Queen Serenity felt weak. The  
act of placing everyone inside the crystal had drained much of  
her energy. Channeling the Silver Crystal's powers, she encased  
the two cats (who silently on looked their Queen's actions) into  
time capsules. They would reawaken when the evil on earth was  
unleashed. Beryl had disappeared and she would come out of  
hiding again when all of the others were reborn. Serenity  
powered the crystal to send itself and everyone inside of it to  
earth sometime in the future. Queen Serenity watched as the  
crystal floated off into the night's sky, the two time capsules  
floating next to it.

With the last of her strength, Serenity used her goddess  
powers to set up a hologram that would activate when Queen Gaia,  
one of the Senshi, Luna, Artemis, or Serenity came to the moon  
in search of an explanation. The last thing Queen Serenity  
remembered thinking, was that her daughter and Endymion would be  
great rulers someday.

-Around the same time-

Queen Gaia had felt like a knife had ripped through her.  
The sensation lasted a moment, but she knew that it had really  
happened, and she knew it had happened to Endymion. At the  
moment, she had to deal with the people of Atlantis. There had  
been an attack on Atlantis the same time as there had been one  
on Terra, but Atlantis had come out by far better than Terra.  
Queen Gaia had received a premonition of the attack and had  
protected her castle. There had only been twenty casualties on  
her side compared to the Terrian casualty of over two thousand.  
She was using the Gold Crystal to heal others, so her connection  
to Endymion was strengthened. She feared that he no longer  
lived.

Her husband had arrived, and she had been helping him late  
into the night when she had felt the pain. She tried denying it,  
but as a mother, she knew in her heart that her son had died.  
Even Terrance had looked at her, with unshed tears in his eyes.  
He had felt it too. Tomorrow, they would go to the moon. Gaia  
had no doubt that the moon had been attacked that day too.

-The next day-

Gaia had transported herself to the moon and had taken  
Terrance with her. The two royals looked around the moon in  
horror. Terrance had taken a few steps before he spotted Queen  
Serenity's body. He looked away towards his wife. Taking her  
arm, he pointed to where the fallen Queen lay. Gaia let out a  
horrible sob. They walked over to where Serenity's lifeless form  
was sprawled. All of a sudden, a hologram appeared. A projected  
picture of Queen Serenity stood before them.

"Gaia," the image smiled sadly, "As I'm sure you can see,  
Beryl attacked us. She brainwashed Terrian troops to help fight  
by her side. The generals were with them." Terrance winced.

"Beryl tried to kill Serenity," Queen Serenity paused, "but  
Endymion stopped her...by sacrificing his own life." Terrance  
and Gaia brushed away tears as they continued listening to the  
message.

"In her grief, Serenity followed the process of harakiri  
and killed herself." A tear dripped down the face of Serenity's  
image. "The younger senshi were also killed. Please tell the  
older Senshi what has happened, and if they wish, tell them to  
come here. A message will await them similar to your message."  
The image of the dead Queen flickered.

"I have used the Imperium Crystal to send all the deceased  
into the future. They will all be reborn again." Serenity smiled  
slightly. "Our children will live again in. When they go to the  
future, they will have no memory of what happened. However, when  
they meet again, their memories will slowly return to them. I  
can only hope that they will not have to go through the same  
turmoil as they did here." The image faded completely.

Gaia walked over to where her friend laid. Using her power,  
she conjugated a glass coffin, and placed her friend inside it.

"We're never going to see Endymion again." Terrance said  
sadly.

"You don't know that for sure." Gaia said, an idea forming  
in her mind. Terrance turned to his wife.

"You have something in mind, I can tell. What do you plan?"  
He asked, hopeful, as he wiped more tears from his eyes.

"I was born to live a long life," Gaia started to explain,  
"but you were not. It would shorten my life span, but I know of  
a method that would hide Atlantis, and all of its people. We  
could go into a deep sleep and reawaken when Endymion is reborn.  
We would be able to see him again, and make it so that Serenity  
and he would become the rulers of a new time. First, we must  
alert the older Senshi of our plans." Gaia took a hold of  
Terrance's hand as she transported to the planet of Mars first.

Gaia put a hand to her mouth as she saw that the Mars  
kingdom had likewise been attacked. The palace was not as in as  
bad shape as the Moon's was. Gaia had teleported to the court  
yard within the Mars palace.

"There must have been seven of those shadow warriors. One  
hit Terra, one Atlantis, one the Moon, one Mars, and probably one  
that attacked Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter." Gaia concluded.

"Gaia!" A voice rang through the court yard. Gaia turned to  
see Queen Mars.

"Mars, you're alive!" Gaia ran to greet her friend. They  
embraced in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mars asked. "My daughter's dead,  
isn't she? I could feel it." Mars said as tears began to stream  
down her face.

"They're all dead." Gaia stated through tears. "Endymion,  
Serenity, Queen Serenity, and all of the younger Senshi."

"We should tell the others." Queen Mars said. Gaia nodded.

"Terrance, this is something that I think we should do by  
ourselves." Gaia said as she turned to face him.

"I understand." He walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'll be back shortly." She took his hand and transported  
him back to the Earth and transported back to Mars. The two mothers  
transported to Mercury, then to Venus, and then finally  
to Jupiter. Each time, finding the same destruction, and each  
Queen already knowing in her heart that her daughter was dead.  
Gaia told them of her plans for Atlantis and invited them all to  
come with their husbands and their subjects who survived.

"I think that that would be a good idea to do." Queen Venus  
told Gaia. "I would like to see my daughter again."

"As would I." They all agreed. They did not expect to live  
long enough to see their children again. They had already lived  
nearly ten thousand years, which was like a hundred years for  
regular humans.

"Meet me at Atlantis tomorrow." Gaia instructed. The Queens  
transported back home.

-The Next Day-

Everyone had arrived by midday. Queen Gaia had explained to  
her people what had happened. Some did not want to be frozen in  
time, so they had left Atlantis. Others had been more than  
willing to be able to wake up in what they hoped would be a time  
long after the war. The people from the Senshi's planets were  
given homes before Gaia would freeze her kingdom in time. The  
Senshi were given rooms in the Atlantis palace with their  
husbands.

Gaia laid down on her own bed; Terrance laid beside her.  
Terrance squeezed her hand reassuringly as she channeled her  
energy to freeze the kingdom in time until Endymion was reborn.

Atlantis seemed almost as deserted as the Moon had as the  
people of Atlantis froze. They would stay like that, waiting for  
a new beginning.

The End? Not quite...

I wish to address how stupid I think suicide is. It is selfish,  
and in my religion, it will send you straight to hell. I just  
wanted those who read this to know that I was just going along  
with the original version of the way things were done in the  
Manga. Well, with that said, I hope that you enjoy the Epilogue!  
Sorry that this chapter was so down. The Epilogue sets the stage for  
a sequel. Yes, no? Review below. - Jelp


	23. Epilogue

I don't own Sailor Moon! This story is dedicated to my friend Katie  
who encouraged me to write it! Also special thanks to her since she  
waited a whole year to get the ending. This took me over a year to  
write and then edit.

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-EPILOGUE-

-Present day, present time-

Darien woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily as he  
recalled his dream. For as long as he could remember, he had  
been having dreams about a Princess. She called to him, telling  
him that she could bring his memories back.

As a child, Darien had been in a car crash that had taken  
his parents along with his memories of anything that had  
happened to him before he was six. Darien believed that this  
princess could help him remember his parents and what his young  
childhood had been like. He wasn't even sure that his real name  
was Darien. In his dreams the princess called him Endymion, and  
he wondered whether or not that was his real name. He never saw  
her face, but he somehow knew her name; Serenity. That was the  
name that haunted him every night.

Darien shook his head as he climbed out of bed. On cat's  
feet he walked out of his room, through the living room, and then  
onto the balcony. A warm spring breeze brushed against his sweat  
soaked skin making him shiver slightly.

His parents. Darien didn't even know what they looked like.  
Their bodies had been devastatingly unsightly for a six year  
old, so the doctors had never let Darien see them before they  
were buried. The only thing that his parents had left him with  
was a last name. Shivering again, Darien headed back inside.

The next morning he awoke, feeling somewhat refreshed. He  
got up and got a brisk shower, ate breakfast, and got dressed into  
his school uniform. Darien threw a tuxedo into his school bag too  
because he was going for a job interview after school let out. He  
jogged the whole way to Azban High-School.

-Later that afternoon-

Darien exited the building, feeling confident that he had  
made the job. He had tried out for a major modeling agency, and  
he knew that they had liked the way he fit into his tuxedo.  
Endymion never knew why, but something about tuxedos made him  
think of his past.

The sun shone brightly, almost like it was connected to  
Darien's good mood. He hadn't had a good moon in ages. He pulled  
out his sunglasses to hide his eyes from the blazing sun.  
Suddenly, something landed on his head.

"Ow." He said because he was startled rather than in pain.  
The piece of paper that hit him fell into his hand. Darien  
unfolded the wadded up ball. A scarlet red thirty got his  
attention. 'How could someone get such a bad grade?' Of course,  
taking all AP courses, and having a remarkable 5.0 grade average  
because of his advanced courses, always led him to be stunned  
when someone did so poorly.

Darien's eyes skimmed the person who had thrown the test  
paper at him. The girl hadn't even noticed that she had hit him  
with her paper. However, that went unnoticed by Darien who stood  
gaping in awe at such a natural beauty. Darien Chiba, who never  
looked at a girl twice, was openly gaping at a girl he didn't  
even know, and he could only see her profile and her long blonde  
hair. Becoming furious with himself, he did the only thing he  
could. He made a complete jerk out of himself.

"Hey Meatball head," he started to say as he noticed the  
girl's unique hairstyle in two buns on the top of her head, "are  
you stupid? Or just incredibly lazy?" His conscious, meanwhile,  
was bashing the inside of his head loudly screaming, "WHAT DO  
YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING YOU IDIOT?! YOU SHOULD BE DOWN ON YOUR  
HANDS AND KNEES ASKING IF YOU CAN TUTOR HER SO THAT YOU CAN SEE  
HER EVERYDAY!!" The blonde haired girl turned around. 'Whoa.' He  
thought to himself upon seeing the fury in the girl's eyes.

"What gives you the right to insult me?!" She bellowed as  
she grabbed the test from his hand. The moment that their hands  
touched, time seemed to freeze. A dream that seemed almost like  
a memory swept over the two. They both saw a flash of a scene of  
two babies touching and emitting a light as soon as their tiny  
hands touched. Another image flashed of two children running  
through a garden. Next, The two saw each other in the other's  
arms dancing. Darien whispered the name he had heard in his  
dreams.

"Serenity."

"Endymion." The girl whispered back. Their stupor broke  
when a car gave a blast of it's horn. The girl in front of  
Darien shook his head, and her anger returned like nothing had  
happened.

"And my name is Serena, not Meatball Head!"

Darien watched as the girl turned and high-tailed it out  
of there. Darien stood there, just looking at her, finally he turned  
around. The blonde girl turned back around once, and then walked  
away even faster. Feeling oddly dazed, he walked back to his  
apartment.

Serena turned around and looked yet again at the guy that  
she had accidentally hit with her test paper. He was walking in  
the other direction. She took a few minutes to admire his ahem  
backside, and then blushed vermilion when she realized what she  
had been doing for the past few minutes. Who he was, she had no  
idea, but wished desperately that she did know. There was  
definitely something about him.

Serena had met him somewhere before, that she was sure of.  
Endymion. That was what she had called him. How did she know  
that that was his name? Was it his name? Serena felt so  
confused. But there was something about him that made her want  
to see him again, even if he was very rude. Of all the nerve,  
insulting her hair.

Still, there was something about his voice that seemed  
oddly familiar. However, her mind had quickly put that thought  
in the back of her mind when she realized exactly what he had  
said. She walked away, feeling strangely empty, and yearning to  
see the rude, but handsome stranger again. Serena walked back to  
her house. Her cat was on the front step, waiting to be let in.

"Hey Luna." Serena greeted her cat. Ever since she had  
found the cat, she had felt attached to her. She even expected  
Luna to answer her when she talked to her, like they had talked  
before. Serena shook her head. Picking up Luna, Serena walked  
into her house wondering whether or not she would ever see the  
stranger again. She looked down at the test grade in her hand.  
She wondered if she would ever be able to be let out of her  
house again after another terrible grade.

Serena's mind drifted back to the man she had bumped into.  
A feeling inside of her said that she would see him again. There  
was something that had started between the two of them. She held  
felt it when she had seen that flashback. Serena wished she knew  
what the heck was happening to her. 'Get a grip Serena. The next  
thing you'll know, Luna will start talking!' Serena laughed at  
her own thought. 'Well, where ever I've met him before, maybe  
the next time I see him, I can start a new beginning with him.'

She had no idea how true her words would become.

Does anyone want a sequel? I was thinking about writing a sequel  
for first season, but I was also thinking about doing a sequel  
for later on about Atlantis. Any suggestions? Thanks for  
reading. I'm not too thrilled with the ending, but I hope that  
you all enjoyed it. Arigato to everyone that have read this!  
Domo Arigato to all of you who have reviewed!  
THANKS!! Love you guys! Well...sorta...you know what I mean.

- Jelp


	24. Alternative Ending

I don't own Sailor Moon! Okay, this is one of two endings. Tell me  
which one you like the best!

Let's Start at the Very Beginning

-CHAPTER 22 B-

Serenity screamed at the sight of blood that dripped from  
Endymion's body. Beryl stood transfixed, shocked at the sudden  
appearance of Endymion. Endymion dropped to his knees in obvious  
agony.  
"No!" She shrieked. Time seemed to freeze the symbol of the  
moon shown brightly on Serenity's forehead. "You won't take him  
from me!" Serenity yelled as she lifted her hands, and shot a  
beam of light energy towards Beryl. A bloodcurdling scream  
escaped from Beryl's lips as she was thrown into the air and  
then landed with a loud, sickening thud on the marble walkway  
below. Serenity did not allow the fact to register that she  
could have just killed someone. She turned her attention towards  
Endymion. Serenity nearly smiled as she saw the look of utter  
calm that only her beloved could have with a sword rammed into  
his stomach.  
"Endymion..." Serenity trailed off as she dropped to her  
knees to be on Endymion's level.  
"We're going to have to take the sword out." Endymion  
gasped for breath. Serenity's face paled. "Serenity, you need to  
pull the sword out of me." Endymion's face was grim.  
"I have to pull it out of you? But, that could kill you.  
I'm not a doctor, I don't know what I can do." Endymion gripped  
both of Serenity's hands.  
"I know what to do. Please, trust me." Serenity looked at  
Endymion's eyes. They were set in determination, though she saw  
pain in his eyes. "Stand in front of me, grasp the hilt of the  
sword, and pull it out as carefully as possible. Best to go  
slow." Serenity stood in front of Endymion and grasped the hilt.  
"I can't do this." Serenity said panicked. "It's going to  
hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you." Serenity cried.  
"Sere, I'm losing too much blood already. I cannot heal  
properly if I have a sword sticking out of me, and if I do not  
heal myself properly, or soon for that matter, I could die."  
Endymion grinded his teeth and shut his eyes. "Pull it out in a  
straight line as slow as need be to make a clean cut." Endymion  
commanded. Setting her face, Serenity slowly pulled the sword.  
Serenity's hands shook as Endymion took a sharp intake of  
breath. Calming herself so that she did not cut Endymion any  
worse with her unsteady hands, Serenity pulled the sword  
completely out of Endymion's body. She only had a moment to be  
proud of herself as Endymion fell to the cold marble of the  
balcony.  
"Endymion?!" Serenity shrieked as she knelt down beside her  
beloved. His eyes were closed, and he looked almost as if he  
could be asleep. "No..." Serenity cried. She put her hand in  
front of Endymion's face. She could not feel his breath. "No..."  
Serenity's hands shook as she started to free Endymion of his  
armor. She needed to find his heart beat. It was torture for  
Serenity as she struggled to free Endymion from his armor. It  
took her at least three minutes before she reached his tunic.  
Serenity nearly fainted when she saw the extent of Endymion's  
wound. Shaking her head, Serenity focused only on finding  
Endymion's heart beat. She tore the tunic that he wore beneath  
his armor. Serenity pressed her ear to his chest in hopes to  
find a heart beat, but she couldn't find one. She tried to  
remember other places that one could find a person's heartbeat.  
His wrist. Nothing. His neck. Nothing. Her tears flowed freely  
as she tried to touch Endymion's mind. Nothing. Serenity  
screamed. Her mother had never taught her how to heal wounds.  
"I killed him..." Serenity whispered to herself. Without  
thinking properly, Serenity's eyes laid upon the sword soaked  
with Endymion's blood. She kissed Endymion's lips before she  
grasped the sword and put the tip of it to her stomach. A golden  
light flashed from behind her.  
"Sere?" Endymion's voice croaked from behind her. In utter  
disbelief, Serenity let the sword drop and clatter to the  
ground.  
"Endy?" She spun around. Endymion sat up. His wound had  
vanished. Serenity launched herself into Endymion's arms.  
"Endymion." Serenity cried before fainting into Endymion's  
arms.  
"Serenity." Endymion caught Serenity in his arms. He looked  
down at himself. "What happened to my tunic?" Endymion wondered.  
-In Another Part of the Palace-  
With Beryl's death, the earth troops no longer did as she  
commanded. They stopped fighting against each other. The  
generals and senshi embraced, with the generals apologizing  
profusely.  
"Lita, I am so sorry." Nephlite apologized.  
"It wasn't your fault." Lita kissed Nephlite hungrily.  
"Amy, what have I done?" Zoisite cried.  
"You couldn't have prevented it." Amy argued.  
"Mina, I'm ashamed of myself." Malachite confessed.  
"I know you didn't want to." Mina said as they embraced.  
"Raye, forgive me?" Jedite pleaded.  
"Of course." Raye threw herself into Jedite's arms. "Can't  
breath Raye." Jedite croaked as Raye hugged him tightly.  
-On Earth-  
An attack had been made on Atlantis. However, during the  
middle of the battle, Beryl's warriors suddenly vanished. A  
cheer erupted from the people defending the earth. Queen Gaia  
and King Terrance smiled to each other. They knew that Beryl had  
been killed.  
-On the Balcony on the Moon-  
Serenity's eyes fluttered opened to be greeted with the  
sight of Endymion, who was holding her in his arms. He had  
brought her to the edge of the balcony where she could look over  
the palace and see that her people were recovering from their  
shock, and that his people were themselves again. The damage on  
the palace was minimum and fixable.  
"We won." Endymion whispered before taking Serenity's lips  
into a heated kiss. Setting her down gently, Endymion wrapped  
his arms around her waist.  
"I love you." Endymion said between butterfly kisses.  
"I love you so much." Serenity hugged Endymion fiercely. "I  
thought that I had killed you." Serenity whispered as an  
onslaught of new tears began. Endymion cupped Serenity's face,  
"I had to stop my body's functions to the bare minimum so  
that the blood stopped flowing from my wounds. But Serenity..."  
His voice trailed off as the image of Serenity holding the sword  
to her stomach flooded his vision. "You would have killed  
yourself." He said, holding her closer to him. Serenity tried to  
look away, but Endymion held her face firmly but gently as he  
wiped away her tears.  
"I can't live without you." Serenity's eyes locked onto  
his. Endymion wanted to yell at her, but he knew that he would  
have done the same thing if their places had been switched. He  
didn't even want to think what would have happened if he hadn't  
healed himself in time to stop Serenity from killing herself.  
Serenity heard his thoughts and felt ashamed of herself.  
"I will never leave you without a fight, trust me."  
Endymion kissed her. Serenity ran her hands through Endymion's  
hair and onto his bare chest. 'What happened to my tunic?'  
Endymion asked through their link. 'I tried checking for your  
heartbeat.' Serenity sent back. 'Oh.' Was the only thing that  
Serenity heard before being swept up in their combined emotions.  
"She's dead now?" Queen Serenity's voice broke the couple  
apart.  
"Yes." Serenity said. She found comfort as Endymion wrapped  
his arms around her. She had killed a living person. 'Sere, she  
would have killed you and everyone else if you hadn't killed  
her, and I would have done so myself if I had been able to.'  
'I know.' She responded. Endymion felt the turmoil that  
Serenity was going through. He cupped her face in his hands.  
"You saved my life, and everyone else's. Sometimes the  
consequences of doing what are right are the worst kind, but we  
have to move on. Please, don't dwell on it." Endymion begged  
her. Queen Serenity seemed to realize that Serenity had been the  
one that had killed Beryl.  
"What happens in life, only makes us stronger if it does  
not kill us first." Queen Serenity quoted the old proverb.  
Endymion stroked Serenity's hair absently.  
"Come on you two. I've been helping with the wounded below,  
but I think I had better make sure that you two go and rest."  
Queen Serenity urged. Endymion would have protested, but  
Serenity silenced him with a thought. 'You were wounded. You are  
not going to loose any more of your energy healing others when  
you are so very weak.' Serenity said. She also didn't want to  
see Beryl's body when they brought her among the dead. Endymion  
consented to Serenity's wishes.  
They headed off to Serenity's room in silence.  
-Two Months Later, in Atlantis-  
Malachite patted Endymion on the shoulder as they waited in  
Endymion's room. He wore black and gold armor, and a cape that  
was black with silver lining on the inside.  
"Nervous?" Malachite asked Endymion as he fidgeted with his  
cape. All the generals wore black and gold armor, similar to  
Endymion's, but not as elaborate.  
"What do you think?" Endymion asked.  
"Obviously, he's getting married today." Nephlite grinned.  
"You'll be fine." Zoisite encouraged.  
"Besides, you're going to get laid to-" Malachite whacked  
Jedite upside the head. Endymion blushed brilliantly.  
"Is that all that goes through your head?" Zoisite asked.  
"Pretty much." Jedite shrugged. King Terrance entered his  
son's room. With one look, the generals knew that he wanted to  
be alone with Endymion.  
"Nervous?" King Terrance asked as Endymion fidgeted with  
his cape again.  
"Why is everyone asking me that?" Endymion questioned.  
"Because you look it." Terrance smiled. Endymion sighed.  
"You and Serenity are perfect for each other." Terrance  
reassured Endymion.  
"Thank you." Endymion smiled, and stopped fidgeting with  
his cape. Terrance looked over his son.  
"Endymion, you are going to be an excellent husband and  
father. You and Serenity will be great rulers. Without you,  
three kingdoms would be perished." Terrance said. "I am proud of  
you." The father and son pair embraced.  
-In Serenity's Room-  
"I'm getting married in less than an hour!" Serenity said  
excitedly. She twirled around in her silvery white dress. Her  
hair was done in the traditional hairstyle that belonged to the  
royals of the moon.  
"You look beautiful." Queen Serenity said, looking at her  
gorgeous daughter.  
"I'm getting a daughter today." Queen Gaia smiled.  
"Look what we have for you!" The younger senshi burst into  
Serenity's room.  
"Something old." Mina handed her bracelet. "Your mother let  
my mother borrow this at her wedding. You get to keep this."  
Mina said brightly as Serenity looked at the silver bracelet  
that had small crescent moons of pure diamond on her wrist.  
"I was wondering what I had done with that. That must have  
been at one of your mother's weddings years ago." Queen Serenity  
said thoughtfully, remembering the fact that her friends had  
been married many times, and trying to remember to which one.  
"Something new." Raye handed Serenity new silver gloves.  
"Something borrowed." Lita put a necklace of pearls.  
"Something blue." Amy handed Serenity a bouquet of  
aquamarine water flowers, a very rare flower from the planet of  
Mercury.  
"Thank you!" Serenity cried as she embraced her friends.  
"May I talk to Serenity alone?" Queen Gaia asked. Everyone  
nodded and left silently.  
"Queen Gaia?" Serenity questioned.  
"You don't need to call me by that anymore." Gaia smiled at  
her soon to be daughter-in-law.  
"How about 'Mother Earth'?" Serenity asked, remembering  
that that was what Endymion called.  
"That would be perfect. I wanted to give this to you." Gaia  
handed Serenity a beautiful book with gold bindings. The words  
"The One You Love" were engraved on the cover.  
"It's beautiful." Serenity breathed.  
"It's been passed to the women of Atlantis since Atlantis  
was first built. It's yours now." Serenity hugged Gaia. Serenity  
felt accepted into both families.  
-At the Wedding Ceremony-  
Serenity and Endymion looked at each other as they stood up  
in front of three kingdoms and read their vows. A cheer errupted  
from the crowd as the two kissed. Their marriage represented  
peace to many.  
"I love you." Serenity smiled.  
"Forever and always." Endymion responded. They kissed  
again, sealing all of their vows. The galaxy had never seen two  
kinder rulers.

I hope that you all enjoyed my fic! Let me know what you thought of it. - Jelp


End file.
